Harry potter et la renaissance de la table ronde
by Gulian
Summary: Suite à la mort de son parrain, Harry se sent seul, mais rapidmement il sera épaulé par une nouvelle, que lui enseignera-t-elle, qui sont les chevaliers? fic abandonnée.
1. Sommaire

**Sommaire Harry Potter et la renaissance de la table ronde :**

_**Chapitre I : Retour à Privet Drive et prise de conscience**_ _**Chapitre II : Nouvelles voisines et entraînement **_

_**Chapitre III : Un déplacement à haut risque**_

_**Chapitre IV : Révélations**_

_**Chapitre V :Fête d'anniversaire surprise**_

_**Chapitre VI : Hors des traces de leurs pères**_

_**Chapitre VII:Un art spécial de penser**_

_**Chapitre VIII:Escapade sur le Chemin de Traverse**_

_**Je sais que je me répète mais laisser s'il vous plaît une review ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur de voir que son histoire intéresse quelqu'un.**_


	2. Chapitre I

_**Chapitre 1 :Retour à Privet Drive, et prise de conscience :**_

**Après, la discussion avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sur le quai moldu de la gare, les Dursley suivit par Harry, sortirent rapidement de la gare de King's Cross, de peur qu'au cas où ils croiseraient une de leur connaissance, ils remarquent leur mauvaise fréquentation. Ils montèrent dans la voiture flambant neuve de l'oncle Vernon. C'était une sportive allemande, avec les sièges en cuir, la boîte automatique, ainsi que le changement des vitesses au volant et la carrosserie gris métallisé. A peine les portes du véhicule fermé, la tante Pétunia dit à son mari :**

«Vernon, tu savais que les voisins en face de chez nous, ont vendu, leur maison, hier, alors que ça faisait à peine une semaine qu'elle était en vente, dit Pétunia, c'est surprenant ! S'exclama-t-elle, ils ont fait vite, n'est ce pas, j'espère que nous vendrons aussi rapidement, si un jours nous désirons vendre, reprit-elle. Si tu veux mon avis nos nouveaux voisins, sont des personnes bizarres, car je n'ai pas encore vu le camion de déménagement de plus ils ne sortent pas de chez eux, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas s'ils ont encore emménager, expliqua-t-elle, j'ai cru comprendre d'après Agatha qu'il retournait dans le Devon, termina-t-elle

-C'est sûrement pour s'éloigner de vous et de votre cochon de fils, pensa Harry avec amusement.

-Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, si tu ne me l'avais pas dit je ne l'aurais jamais su, répondit Vernon, tu sais Pétunia, je ne fais plus trop attention à ce qu'il se passe dans le quartier, reprit-il en caressant sa moustache. Comme tu as du le remarquer, je rentre plus tard que d'habitude, et la raison à cela, c'est qu'en ce moment nous recevons de plus en plus de commande de perceuses, c'est surprenant d'ailleurs, mais nous allons pas nous plaindre, si la société marche de mieux en mieux, expliqua-t-il, sinon sais-tu pourquoi ils sont partis aussi loin ? demanda-t-il curieux

-Toujours selon ce que m'a dit Agatha, son mari a perdu son père il y a peu de temps et n'ayant plus rien à faire à Londres, ils sont retournés dans le Devon, ils ont trouvé une ferme et ils ont décidé d'y élever des vaches, et tout ce qui s'ensuit, expliqua Pétunia, Harry avait détourné la tête, et regardait sans aucun intérêt les bâtiments défilés, ses pensées étaient tournées vers son parrain qui était mort quelques semaines auparavant, tués par sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange, lors de la bataille du ministère. Suite à la mort de Sirius, il avait appris la destiné qui lui avait été promise dès sa naissance

-Au fait, Dudley que penses-tu de la nouvelle voiture que ton père à acheter avec l'argent qu'il a gagné avec son entreprise ? demanda Pétunia à son fils adoré

-Elle est super, en plus d'être rapide, elle est confortable et belle, répondit-il les yeux brillant d'excitation

-Je reconnais bien le Dudlichounet à son père, il sait reconnaître les bonnes choses, il a des goûts d'enfant de son âge, pas comme l'autre anormal qui ne s'intéresse à rien, déclara l'oncle Vernon, Harry ne releva même pas l'insulte, car il était perdu dans ses pensées

-Vernon, gronda Pétunia, nous en avons déjà parler, il s'intéresse à autre chose dans son monde, chacun a le droit d'avoir des goûts différents, termina la tante Pétunia

-Au fait Dudley tu as fini combien au tournoi de boxe de cette année ? Demanda simplement Harry sortant de sa torpeur

-En quoi cela te concerne-t-il de connaître les résultats de ton cousin à la boxe, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il est meilleur que toi, toi tu ne vaux rien, tu n'es pas mieux que ces délinquants qui traînent dans les rues le soir, et qui cassent le travail des honnêtes gens, répliqua méchamment l'oncle Vernon, d'ailleurs qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de savoir ce que ton cousin a fait durant son année scolaire ? Demanda-t-il

-Ça ne me fait rien du tout, après tout, je veux juste me renseigner, répondit Harry, Nous sommes tout de même dans une démocratie, je peux quand même me renseigner sur ce que fait ma famille non ? Reprit-il en colère

-Tu me parle sur un autre ton, Tonna l'oncle Vernon, je ne suis pas un de tes amis anormaux, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi qui t'héberge, et tant que tu es chez moi tu ferais bien de te taire, reprit-il, je sens que tu as une idée derrière la tête ! S'exclama-t-il. Je te promets que les personnes qui m'ont menacés à la gare ne me font pas peur, tu ferais bien de te tenir à carreau si tu ne veux pas recevoir une correction amplement mérité, ne t'avise pas à menacer un membre de ma famille sinon, je te jure, que tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure, cria-t-il

-Vernon, allons ! calme-toi, dit la tante Pétunia, il n'a rien fait de mal, il a simplement demander à Dudley, ses résultats de boxe, tu devrais plutôt être content qu'il s'intéresse à Dudley

-Bien sûr et puis quoi encore, il va s'intéresser à lui, puis ensuite il va lui faire des avances, qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas la tare d'aimer les garçons, répliqua Vernon, je suis sûr qu'il cache bien son jeu et qu'il va nous annoncer que ses amis vont encore venir le chercher par la cheminée, et foutre en désordre le salon, comme il y a deux ans, si ça se trouve, il va passer toute ses vacances ici et nous n'allons pas pouvoir partir en croisière...

-Vernon tais-toi ! Ordonna tante Pétunia, le visage rouge de colère, tu vas arrêter de sortir un tissu de bêtise il est aussi normal que toi et moi, il a seulement des aptitudes en plus, les sorciers sont comme nous je tiens à te signaler, et puis qu'est ce ça peut te faire qu'il aime les garçons comme tu dis, reprit-elle, concernant la croisière nous avons un mois entier pour y réfléchir, s'il n'est pas parti nous trouverons bien à moyen de nous arranger, dit-elle, maintenant sois gentil et laisse répondre Harry

-Non, je rêve, ma tante qui était si méchante avec moi me défend c'est nouveau, que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle change d'opinion sur moi, il faudrait vraiment un miracle pour que Rogue soit gentil avec les Gryffondors, certes nous ne sommes pas sympa, mais, c'est tout de même pas de notre faute s'il ne peut pas voir mon père et les Gryffondors en général, en tout cas il faut qu'un jour j'aille à Lourdes pour remercier le ciel, si Rogue change un jour, pensa-t-il avec amusement

-Pour tout te dire cher cousin, j'ai terminer premier de toute l'Angleterre, je suis donc Champion d'Angleterre de Boxe junior, répondit-il en gonflant ses muscles à la façon des deux gorilles de Malefoy, Crabb et Goyle, mais il devait tout de même reconnaître que son cousin était un tout petit peu plus intelligent qu'eux, du moins c'est ce qu'Harry pensait.

-Tu sais Dudley, nous sommes fiers de toi, tu es le meilleur boxeur de toute l'Angleterre, peut-être qu'un jour, tu seras champion du monde, et même olympique, tu sais nous serions tellement heureux de toi, car moi aussi à ton âge j'aurais pu devenir boxeur professionnel, mais des ennuis de santé m'ont obligé à arrêter, toi je suis sûr que tu pourras y arriver, en même temps tu connaîtras les foules de filles qui t'acclameront et qui te suivront où que tu aille, tu sais Dudley, tu as un physique parfait, déclara Vernon

-Ouais ! pour les éléphants, pensa Harry avec amusement

-L'autre dégénéré cérébrale ne connaîtra pas ça, reprit son oncle

-C'est sûr puisque je connais déjà la célébrité, pensa une nouvelle fois avec amusement Harry

-Parles autrement de ton neveu Vernon, combien de fois je t'ai dit qu'il avait connu des épreuves et des choses que nous ne connaîtrons jamais, tu sais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il est célèbre dans son monde puisque c'est lui qui a tué une première fois Voldemort, chuchota-t-elle à son mari

-J'ai compris Pétunia, j'espère cependant qu'il partira bientôt, car nous avons un contrat que jusqu'au jour de ses dix-sept ans, et qu'il ne voudras pas rester tant qu'il n'a pas trouver de fiancé, car sinon crois moi que je te le vire à grand coup de pied, répondit Vernon

-Ne t'en fais pas Vernon, je pense qu'il trouvera, dit Pétunia à son mari, au fait Harry qu'as-tu fait cette année à ton école ? Demanda-t-elle

-Qu'est ce que ça peux bien te faire de savoir ce que j'ai fait cette année à Poudlard, alors que les autres années c'est tout juste si tu m'adressais la parole, répondit agressivement Harry

-Tu parles sur un autre ton à ta tante, n'oublie pas que tu dois le respect aux adultes jeunes insolant, intervint Vernon, maintenant excuses-toi, ordonna-t-il

-Je m'excuse ma tante, concéda Harry

-De rien, tu sais je voulais juste parler avec toi, car je sais ce qu'il s'est passé cette année bien que l'on ne m'a pas tout dit en détail, expliqua-t-elle, je désirais en apprendre plus sur lui, mais tout le mal que nous lui avons fait durant toutes ces années n'est pas encore effacé et se sera difficile pour lui d'oublier nos mauvais traitements. Pourtant j'aimerais lui présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement durant 15 ans, mais à cause de Vernon, j'ai été obligé de le renier, comme s'il était un monstre alors qu'il est autant humain que nous. Malgré nos différence, même si j'étais jalouse, Lily et moi étions les deux meilleures amies du monde, c'est d'ailleurs la seule réel amie que j'ai eu. Parfois ses yeux me rappelle des instants où nous étions ensemble. Son départ pour Poudlard a été un énorme choc pour moi, mais cela ne nous à tout de même pas séparé. Enfin Vernon est arrivé dans ma vie je crois que ça a été un des moments les plus heureux de ma vie. Cependant lorsque, je lui ai dit la vraie nature de ma sœur, il m'a obligé à la renier à cause de la mort de ses parents tuer par un sorcier. Si nous serions morts, elle aurait accueillit Dudley avec joie et l'aurait traité comme un second fils, car Lily était comme ça, elle n'aurait fait aucun mal à Dudley. Alors que moi ça été tout le contraire, nous l'avons accablé de tâches et fait vivre dans un placard, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas, il ne s'est jamais plaint de son mauvais traitement. A partir de maintenant je te jure Lily que Harry vivra le mieux du monde dans ma maison quitte à me séparer de Vernon, pensa-t-elle avant elle détourna son regard et laissa échapper une larme solitaire que remarqua tout de suite son mari

-Pourquoi pleures-tu Pétunia ? Demanda Vernon en voyant sur le visage de son épouse des larmes perler, c'est de la faute de ton abruti de neveu, reprit-il

-Non, il n'y est pour rien, cesse de l'accuser à tord et à travers, il n'y est pour rien Vernon, dans ce qui ce passe, répondit Pétunia, je me suis mise à pleurer car je me souvenais des moment passés avec ma meilleur amie qui est morte, rien de grave ne t'en fait pas, répondit-elle tristement

-Excuse-moi tante pétunia, mais est ce que tu as parler il y a quelques instant après que je me sois excuser ? Demanda Harry perplexe par ce qu'il venait d'entendre

-Non, je t'ai simplement répondu que je savais les événements qui s'était passé l'année dernière, pourquoi veux-tu savoir si j'ai parlé ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir déranger dans tes souvenirs, j'ai du rêver, mentit-il, comment était-il possible qu'il ait pu percevoir les pensées de sa tante alors qu'il n'avait lancé aucun sort de légilimencie, pensa-t-il, il se dit qu'il devrait en parler au professeur Dumbledore, mais à peine pensa-t-il à ce nom qu'une colère enfouie remonta à la surface, c'était lui qui l'avait obligé à suivre des cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue, qui tout comme lui n'avait fait aucun effort pour mettre son différent de coté, et il n'avait pas avancé. S'il l'avait fait sérieusement, peut-être qu'il serait encore là, et non derrière cette arche au ministère de la magie. De plus ce vieux fou, lui avait caché la que son destin était tracé qu'il n'avait que deux choix à faire soit rester du coté de la lumière soit tombé dans la facilité et Harry hésitait encore, ne sachant que faire, il sortit de ses pensés ses poings étaient serrés. Sa tante le regarda avec surprise

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry, pourquoi es-tu en colère, nous avons fait quelques chose de mal ? Demanda-t-elle, ou bien c'est autre chose qui te tracasse mon enfant, dit-elle

-Non, ce n'est rien de grave, répondit-il avant de réfléchir et de se dire qu'il ne devait pas se renfermer sur lui même sous peine de rester enfermer dans ses pensées noires, enfin si, reprit-il, je préfère vous en parler ce soir, nous aurons plus le temps pour en parler, car dans la voiture nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une attaque de mangemort tandis qu'à la maison, c'est différent, la protection est opérationnelle et pour le moment, Voldemort n'a pas encore découvert où je me cache, expliqua-t-il

-D'accord Harry nous attendrons donc jusqu'à ce soir, tu sais Harry, nous savons que ta vie n'a pas été facile, et j'en suis la première désolé, je comprends donc que tu n'aies pas voulu nous parler des épreuves terribles que tu as du affronter, répondit Pétunia sincèrement, ce qui fit esquissé un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son neveu

**Harry avait remarqué, que sa tante avait changé, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle en était la raison, même s'il avait pu percevoir, ses pensées, il pensait qu'autre chose l'avait fait changer d'opinion sur lui. D'ailleurs, comme sa mère, Dudley semblait impatient d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le monde de Harry et tout ce qu'il s'y passait. L'oncle Vernon était quant à lui moins enthousiaste, sa tante avait peut-être raison à ce sujet, en même temps, il le comprenait ses parents avaient été assassinés par un sorcier. Le reste du trajet se termina sans bruit, Harry remarqua d'ailleurs, qu'il avait toujours le droit à une protection rapproché, il vit dans la rue Kingsley, qu'il salua quand il sortit de la voiture. Pétunia demanda alors à Dudley :**

« Tu sais Dudley, tu serais gentil si tu aidais Harry à monter ses affaires dans sa chambre, dit-elle

-Bien sûr maman, répondit Dudley, donne moi ta valise Harry, que je t'aide un peu à transporter toute tes affaires jusqu'à ta chambre, reprit-il

-C'est gentil Dudley, mais je peux me débrouiller seul tu sais, de plus tu as aussi tes affaires à transporter, et d'après ce qu'il me semble, elle ne semble pas légère non plus, répondit Harry

-J'insiste ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je me débrouillerais, dit Dudley, puis voyant que son cousin faisait non de la tête, laisse-moi alors prendre la cage de ta chouette, comment s'appelle-t-elle d'ailleurs ?demanda-t-il

-Elle s'appelle Hedwige, puisque tu insiste, je ne vais pas discuté, évite cependant de trop agiter sa cage car elle en à horreur, répondit Harry, enfin, Hedwige, tiens toi tranquille, d'accord, dit-il à l'oiseau, c'est ainsi qu'il rentrèrent dans la maison, Harry traînait difficilement sa lourde valise dans les escaliers de la demeure de son oncle

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils s'entendent, plutôt qu'ils ne se battent entre eux, dit Pétunia à son mari

-Si bien sûr, répondit évasivement Vernon à sa femme. »

Pendant ce temps Harry et Dudley étaient dans leur chambre, Dudley, avait finit de poser ses affaires dans sa chambre, il ramena donc Hedwige à Harry, car il n'avait pas pu la déposer avant car il avait les bras chargés de bagage:

« Harry je te ramène Hedwige, dit Dudley

-Merci Dud, répondit Harry en posant rapidement la cage de sa chouette sur son bureau

-En...fait..., je souhaiterais te parler Harry, déclara son cousin mal à l'aise

-Vas-y je t'écoute Dud, répondit Harry

-Voilà je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement concernant tes quinze premières années, je suis désolé si j'ai fait fuir tout tes copains, mais mon père m'avait demandé clairement que personne ne t'approche, je sais que tu vas me dire, que j'aurais du désobéir, mais j'avais peur de lui, tu sais, je ne te connais pas vraiment, et je souhaiterais te connaître un peu mieux, car tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, dit Dudley

-Ah! Bon, j'ai l'air de quelqu'un de bien, toute les personnes autour de moi meurent les unes après les autres et tu penses que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un de bien, répondit Harry, tu sais ce n'est pas parce que tu me tends la main que j'effacerais tout d'un claquement de doigt, les dix premières années de ma vie ont été pour moi un calvaire, reprit-il, alors ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on s'entende bien dès le début, reprit-il

-Je sais Harry, et j'en suis désolé, mais je souhaiterais sincèrement que nous devenions des cousins soudés

-Ça ne suffit pas d'être désolé Dudley, répondit Harry, mais je veux bien essayé

-Alors amis ? Demanda-t-il, si tu as besoin de quelques chose ou de soutiens n'hésite pas à me réveiller ou à m'appeler, reprit-il

-Amis, dit Harry en lui serrant la main chaleureusement, répondit Harry, toi aussi ne te gêne pas à venir me demander des services, reprit-il, Harry était content car peut-être que ces vacances ne seraient pas si ennuyeuse

**Après s'être salué, Dudley, quitta la chambre d'Harry, qui commença quant à lui à ranger ses affaires magiques, il posa ses livres, sur son bureau tandis que le reste restait dans sa valise, alors qu'il rangeait ses vêtements dans son armoire, il s'entailla le doigt, en cherchant dans sa valise, ses slips. C'est alors qu'il se souvint que c'était les restes du miroir à double sens, qu'il avait brisé après la réunion avec Dumbledore, à la fin de l'année dernière. Il le mit dans un sac, puis jeta sa valise sous son lit. Le seul objet magique qu'il s'autorisa à garder, était sa baguette car il savait qu'en cas d'attaque, se serait son seul moyen pour s'enfuir. Ensuite sa tante l'appela pour venir dîner, le repas se passa dans le silence, troublé par les informations données par la radio. Ensuite ils se dirigèrent tous dans le salon, Harry s'assit dans l'unique fauteuil, tandis que les Dursley, se seraient dans le canapé :**

« Mon histoire, commence réellement il y a de cela quinze année... commença Harry

-Mon garçon, je souhaiterais savoir, pourquoi tu commence il y a quinze ans, alors que nous t'avons demandé ce qu'il s'est passé cette année, interrompit l'oncle Vernon, je travail demain, et j'aimerais me coucher de bonne heure, car j'ai du travail par dessus la tête avec toutes ces commandes de perceuses

-Mon oncle, je commence il y a quinze non pas par plaisir de rallonger mon histoire qui est difficile à raconter mais simplement pour que vous compreniez bien ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, répondit Harry, plus personne n'a de question ? Demanda-t-il, bien maintenant j'aimerais ne plus être interrompu, car il y a certains passages que je ne souhaiterais pas répété deux fois, reprit-il, Comme je le disais, il y a quinze ans, le monde magique était menacé par un terrible mage noir, le plus puissant d'ailleurs. Ce dernier, après avoir été informé du lieu où vivait mes parents par un traître qui était ami avec mes parents, a décidé d'allé les tuer car il avait entendu le début d'une prophétie, lui disant que je serais sa perte, s'il ne me tuait pas. Il a donc décidé d'en finir le plus tôt possible, cependant son coup à échouer et je suis devenu célèbre dans le monde sorcier. Il y a de cela trois ans alors que j'étais en troisième année au collège, mon parrain a réussi à s'enfuir de la prison pour sorcier, tout le monde croyait qu'il voulait me tuer, mais c'était faux, il voulait tuer le traître qui était encore parmi nous sous la forme d'un rat. Cependant ce traître nommé Peter Pettigrow, a réussi à nous fausser compagnie et à s'enfuir. L'année d'après, il permit, la renaissance du lord Noir, qui menace à nouveau, le monde magique. Enfin l'année dernière, Voldemort, c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelle, m'a tendu un piège, au ministère de la magie, et lors de cette attaque, mon parrain est décédé en passant de l'autre coté de l'arche, termina-t-il avant de se mettre à pleurer en repensant à la façon dont son parrain était mort

-Vas-y pleure Harry c'est comme ça que tu te libéreras de ton fardeau, répondit Pétunia, en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras

-Harry, tu vas cesser cette mascarade, tu n'es plus un gamin, tu es un homme, et les hommes ne pleurent pas, dit Vernon, d'une voix dure, cesse donc de jouer ta femmelette, reprit-il

-C'est quoi ces idées, débiles Vernon ! S'exclama Pétunia offusquées, pourquoi, les hommes n'auraient-ils pas le droit de pleurer ? Demanda-t-elle

-Mais tu ne vois pas que c'est du cinéma, qu'il ne t'a raconté ça que pour t'attendrir, et toi comme une idiote de femme tu t'es laissé avoir, répondit Vernon

-Comment oses-tu, dire que Harry ment ! S'écria-t-elle, tu sais aussi bien que moi que son histoire est totalement, vrai, de plus d'où viennent ces propos de macho, je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire de pareil sornette, s'il vous plaît Harry et Dudley veuillez retourner dans vos chambre, j'ai besoin de parler seule avec Vernon

-Bien man

-D'accord, Tante Pétunia, répondit Harry, ils sortirent de la salle à manger, et en montant les escaliers, il vit une feuille qui traînait sur le sol et découvrit qu'il s'agissait des résultats d'analyses de Dudley, il les mit dans sa poche

-Quel sort t'a lancé ce vaurien que je l'étripe ! s'exclama Vernon

-Mais Vernon, il ne m'a lancé aucun sort, d'ailleurs comment aurait-il fait puisqu'il n'a pas le droit de pratiquer la magie hors de son école tant qu'il n'est pas majeur, répondit Pétunia, non Vernon, je n'ai pas eu besoin que l'on me lance un sort pour m'apercevoir de ta vrai nature Vernon, si au lieu de suivre tes principes débiles comme quoi les hommes ne doivent pas pleurer, peut-être aurais-tu compris que la vie qu'il a eu ici n'a été qu'un enfer, surtout avec toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversé, reprit-elle

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Pétunia, tu es complètement folle, nous l'avons déjà accueilli chez nous tu crois pas que c'est le maximum que nous pouvions faire, t'imagine, il se serait entendu avec Dudley, il serait devenu aussi dégénéré que lui, répondit Vernon

-Tu es vraiment stupide Vernon, c'est le minimum que nous pouvions faire, ma soeur, aurait accueilli Dudley à bras ouverts, elle l'aurait traité comme si c'était son propre fils, et pourtant s'était une sorcière, répliqua Pétunia,

-Mais ce n'est pas avec ta soeur, que je me suis marié mais avec toi, Pétunia, répondit Vernon exaspéré par cette discussion

-C'est exact mais elle était mon modèle, je désirais lui ressemblé, car c'était la gentillesse et la bonté même, à partir de maintenant que tu le veuilles ou non Vernon, j'élèverais Harry comme mon propre fils, de plus pour ton information personnelle, la magie est contenue dans le sang, et ça ne s'attrape pas comme la grippe il faut avoir des prédisposition, pour être sorcier, moi, je ne les avais pas donc je ne suis pas devenus une sorcières, je suis restés moldu

-Je comprends mieux maintenant, dit Vernon, je vais appeler mon avocat demain, et je demande le divorce, car je sais qu'une fois tu as reçu du sang de ta soeur, lors de ton hospitalisation, termina-t-il

-Bien Vernon, si tu veux que ça se termine ainsi, je vais prévenir mon avocat.

**L'oncle Vernon, sortit donc de la salle à manger et monta se coucher dans sa chambre, se serait la première fois qu'il dormirait seul, depuis son mariage. Pendant ce temps, Pétunia pleurait à chaudes larmes. Harry se leva de bonne heure le lendemain matin, il prit une bonne douche, s'habilla, puis descendit dans la cuisine, il remarqua que sa tante était éveillée, elle avait du pleurer toute la nuit car elle avait les yeux rougis et des cernes sous les yeux, de plus elle clignait des yeux , Harry lui demanda:**

« Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le salon, et pourquoi as-tu pleurer? Demanda Harry gentiment

-Ce que je fais dans le salon Harry! S'exclama Pétunia, et bien, je dois te dire premièrement, que jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est ma maison et deuxièmement Vernon et moi allons demandé le divorce, car nous ne nous entendons plus, nous avons des idées différentes te concernant, répondit-elle, maintenant laisse moi tranquille car c'est de ta faute si nous en sommes arrivés là, reprit-elle hargneusement

-Bien Tante Pétunia, comme tu veux, je voulais simplement t'aider, répondit Harry, je dois te dire que j'aurais préférer vivre avec mes parents plutôt que de venir ici, car comme je l'ai dit à Dudley, ma vie ici a été un calvaire, et maintenant c'est de ma faute si vous vous disputez Oncle Vernon et toi, non là c'est trop, reprit-il, tu as choisi de faire comme ma mère aurait fait si elle s'était occupé de Dudley, alors ne m'accuse pas

-Je suis désolé Harry, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, je sais que tu as le poids de la mort de ton parrain mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Pétunia, et comment as-tu su que je voulais devenir comme ma soeur

-Pas de ma faute, mais tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Tante Pétunia, dit Harry avec colère, c'est moi qui l'ai fait venir au ministère, simplement parce que je n'ai pas pu mettre un différent de coté avec le professeur qui m'enseignait à fermer mon esprit, c'est entièrement de ma faute, répondit Harry,concernant tes pensées, je ne sais pas comment j'ai su ça, je suppose que c'est un, don de voyance, mentit-il

-Cesse de dire n'importe quoi Harry, tu n'es aucunement responsable de la mort de ton parrain, il aurait très bien pu ne pas venir, et pourtant il l'a fait pour venir te sauver, il t'a montré que tu étais très important à ses yeux, ton parrain a été tué par la personne qui l'a envoyé de l'autre coté de l'arche, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire ce n'est pas toi qui avait la baguette à la main, répliqua Pétunia

-C'est tout comme tante Pétunia, car je n'ai pas su écouté le professeur Rogue, je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, et j'ai cru les dire d'un elfe de maison, totalement fou, répondit-il

-Harry, tu ressembles tellement à ta mère par certains aspects, lâcha Pétunia, elle était comme toi, lorsque nos parents sont morts, ils ont eux aussi été assassinés par Voldemort, et elle s'en est tenue pur responsable jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, c'est pour cela que nous avons été en froid à la fin de sa vie, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'enlever se sentiment de culpabilité, expliqua-t-elle, de plus tu es un Homme, pas une machine, tu as fais des erreurs, et cela a conduit à la mort de ton parrain, mais t'es tu posé un jour cette question? Demanda-t-elle

-Quelle question Tante Pétunia? Demanda Harry

-Pourquoi tombons-nous Harry? Demanda-t-elle

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela à avoir avec moi, répondit Harry

-Pour mieux nous relever, répondit Pétunia, lorsque nous faisons des erreurs, est ce que cela nous empêche d'avancer, au contraire, nous tentons de surmonter cette erreur, et d'essayer d'en commettre le moins possible, tu vois maintenant, non, je vais te faire une image plus simple encore, quand tu es enfant, et que tu tentes de marcher, ce n'est pas du premier coup que tu y arrives, tu tentes tout d'abord de te lever, et tu tombes, tu te fais mal, mais est ce que cela t'a empêché de te relevé une seconde fois non, alors voilà ce que je veux dire

-Je comprends mieux, mais où as-tu appris cette sagesse tante Pétunia? Demanda Harry surpris

-Oh C'est grâce à ta mère c'était une brave femme, c'est elle qui m'a aidé, elle était pour moi un modèle, un exemple à suivre Harry, répondit Pétunia, tu as un exemple à suivre Harry ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je crois, j'aimerais devenir comme le professeur Dumbledore, même s'il a fait des erreurs je crois que c'est la personne qui me surprend le plus, avoua Harry

-D'habitude les enfants veulent ressembler à leur parents, dit Pétunia, mais je comprends, très bien pourquoi tu veux lui ressembler, ça a été la personne la plus présente pour toi si je ne me trompe pas avec tes amis naturellement, il a aussi un grande sagesse, et n'a pas peur d'avouer ses faiblesse, tu sais ce n'est pas en respectant les dire de Vernon, qu'un homme se construit au contraire, il faut qu'il est un modèle, va préparer le petit déjeuner avant que Vernon arrive, reprit-elle

-Bien tante Pétunia, répondit Harry, je te remercie de m'avoir écouté, ça fait du bien de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, reprit-il, ne te sépare pas d'oncle Vernon, je sais que tu l'aime et que s'il vit loin de la maison tu ne pourrais pas le supporter, je comprends sa réaction, ses parents ont été tués par un sorcier, je comprends donc son aversion pour la magie,reprit-il

-Non, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi Harry, répondit Pétunia

-Mais tante Pétunia, as-tu pensé un instant à Dudley, il aime ses deux parents, comment ferait-il pour vivre avec ses deux parents séparés, vous devez rester ensemble, au moins pour Dudley, dit Harry, sinon, je quitte cette maison, reprit-il

-Tu comptes aller où mon garçon en quittant cette maison, dit L'oncle Vernon qui avait écouté depuis le milieux la discussion entre sa femme et son neveu

-Je n'en sais rien, je trouverais bien un moyen, réfléchissez-y avant de prendre votre décision, je sais que vous vous aimez tous les deux, et que vous aimez Dudley, ne le laissé pas seul, certes, c'est un grand gaillard, physiquement, mais qu'en est-il mentalement, peut-être se sent-il mal à l'aise avec son corps, car sans vouloir vous vexer, mon oncle et ma tante, il est obèse, et j'ai lu dans une revue médicale que le risque d'infarctus est très important lorsque les personnes sont obèses, car elle cause une maladie qui obstrue les artères et le reste vous connaissez, il a besoin d'aide, et ce n'est pas en vous séparant que vous l'aiderez, il est dans une phase très difficile, déclara-t-il

-Mais que racontes-tu petit morveux! S'exclama Vernon, Dudley, se porte en excellente santé c'est même l'infirmière qui nous l'a dit, dans un bulletin qu'elle nous a envoyé, reprit-il, si nous nous séparons c'est par ta faute.

-Non, papa, pour une fois Harry à raison, suite à l'attaque de l'année dernière, j'ai pris dix kilo, et l'infirmière voyant cela, m'a fait passé des tests et les résultats était plutôt mauvais, j'ai donc envoyé des résultats moyens alarmant pour pas que vous ne vous inquiétiez, et moi pendant ce temps, je faisais du sport intensivement, cela m'a permis de perdre vingt kilo, mais elle m'a conseillé de continué pendant les vacances, expliqua-t-il

-Mais... Mais comment est-ce possible Dudley, pourquoi nous as-tu caché ce que tu avais! S'exclama sa mère

-Comment! Tonna son père, cette infirmière est une idiote tu as un excellent physique Dudley, et quiconque te dit le contraire est un idiot, reprit-il

-Bien sûr, papa, dit ironiquement Dudley, tu crois que s'est drôle d'entendre, à travers les couloirs, oh voilà le gros tas ou encore comme ce gros tas a-t-il pu devenir champion d'Angleterre de boxe, ou bien tu as vu c'est le cachalot, reprit-il avec colère

-Comment qui a osé traiter mon fils de cachalot! S'écria Tante Pétunia

-Ce n'est pas en me protégeant que tu les feras se taire au contraire, ils diront, oh le gros cachalot à sa maman, il ne s'est pas se défendre seul le cachalot, répondit Dudley, au fait Harry comment as-tu su que j'étais obèse

-J'ai simplement trouvé hier soir tes résultats dans les escaliers, répondit Harry

-Et la première chose que tu as fait c'est de le dire à mes parents, je croyais que nous étions amis, répondit Dudley

-Nous sommes amis, Dud, et s'est en tant qu'ami que j'ai agi, tes parents allaient se séparer, alors que c'est dans un moment comme ça que nous avons le plus besoin de nos parents, pour tes résultats ils étaient vraiment catastrophique, je ne pouvais pas les laissé à part et peut être changeront-ils de décision, dit Harry

-Je pense que ta mère et moi allons rester ensemble jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, reprit-il

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Vernon, on t'aime mon chéri et nous ne voudrions pas qu'il t'arrive un malheur, parce que nous avons été trop protecteur, et que nous t'avons pas soutenu dans ta démarche, mais je ne veux pas que tut partes Vernon, je t'aime, cette nuit m'a permis de me rendre compte à quel point je tiens à toi, je veux que nous restions ensemble, même après le traitement de Dudley, répondit Pétunia

-Moi aussi je crois, que je ne peux vivre sans toi Pétunia, je t'aime, répondit Vernon, en embrassant sa femme, allez viens Dudley

-Et bien voilà grâce à moi ils sont à nouveau ensemble, je crois que j'ai trouvé mon métier futur, pensa Harry, les voilà unis, et je pense qu'ils en auront très besoin surtout par les temps qui courent,

-Harry, rejoint nous tu fais aussi partis de la famille, dit Pétunia

-Non, je préfère vous laisser entre vous, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, sinon, Oncle Vernon, va être en retard au travail, dit Harry, et puis je préfère vous laisser entre vous car vous devez vous parler, reprit-il avant de quitter le salon pour la cuisine. »

**Harry s'enferma donc dans la cuisine, et se mit à cuisiner, du bacon avec des oeufs, ainsi que, du lait et du café et déposa tout sur la table qu'il avait mise auparavant, il sortit les pancake qu'il avait mit à réchauffer au four micro-onde et les déposa sur la table. Il appela ensuite sa famille qui dévora le petit déjeuner. L'oncle Vernon partit ensuite pour son entreprise. Il ne restait plus que Dudley, Tante Pétunia et Harry. Harry s'occupa du jardin de sa tante à la demande de cette dernière tandis que Dudley était parti s'inscrire dans une salle de musculation et dans un gymnase pour continuer la boxe. Les trois premiers jours des vacances se passèrent donc assez tranquillement pour Harry. Il rédigea un lettre pour éviter que les membres de l'ordre ne s'inquiète:**

A l'intention des personnes concernés

Comme convenu, au début des vacances, je vous envoie la première lettre,

Je vais très bien, ma vie est moins dure que je ne m'y serais attendu, mon oncle et ma tante ont failli se séparer, mais heureusement, j'ai réussi à les réunir au dernier moment

Mon cousin, subit un régime sportif intensif qui commence à porter ses fruits, il a déjà perdu vingt kilos depuis qu'il a commencé à l'école.

Comme je vous l'ai dit plus vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour moi, je vais bien, enfin façon de parler, parce qu'il me manque toujours autant, mais je crois que je faire comme mon cousin me mettre au sport intensif, comme cela je serait prêt physiquement, ne vous en faites pas je n'oublie pas tout vos conseil et le plus important qui est VIGILANCE CONSTANTE.

A plus vous-savez-qui

**Il attacha le message à la patte d'Hedwige, qui s'envola alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il se prépara et lors du petit déjeuner sa tante lui dit :**

« J'ai remarqué que les habits de Dudley, ne t'allais pas vraiment, ils sont beaucoup trop large pour toi, donc est ce que ça te dirais que l'on aille faire du shopping à Londres ce matin, avec Dudley, pour qui il faut que je rachète un uniforme et des habits, vu qu'il a maigrit, et qu'il continue encore d'ailleurs, je suis d'ailleurs fier de lui car il n'a eu besoin de personne pour reprendre ce qu'il avait à faire, dit Tante Pétunia, ça ne te dérange pas Vernon, que j'achète des vêtement à mon neveu? Demanda Pétunia

-Non, ne t'en fait, vaux mieux pour lui qu'il est de meilleur vêtement s'il veut pouvoir draguer des filles, dit son oncle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, Harry parut surprit, car même si son Oncle, avait changé, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il s'entendrait bien avec lui

-Merci, Oncle Vernon, au fait Tante Pétunia, je me demandais si nous pouvions passé tu vois où pour que je puisse changé de l'argent, pour pouvoir m'acheter des choses disons personnelles

-J'ai compris ne t'en fait pas, dit-elle, tu pourras y aller naturellement, reprit-elle, Dudley entra dans la cuisine, alors mon chéri tu as bien dormi?demanda-t-elle

-Maman je ne suis plus un gamin de sept ans, se plaignit-il, j'en ai bientôt seize, je ne suis plus un bébé, protesta-t-il alors que sa mère l'embrassait sur les deux joues

-Bon pétunia, je te laisse, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai un client important qui doit venir ce matin, et il faut que tout soit en ordre, n'oublie pas qu'il vient dîner ce soir, dit Vernon, en regardant sa montre, puis embrassant sa femme avant de quitter la cuisine

-Bonne journée mon chéri, cria-t-elle alors que Vernon fermait la porte, bon allez on se dépêche si nous ne voulons pas faire la queue dans les magasins.

-Oui tante pétunia, répondit Harry, qui débarrassa la table du petit déjeuner pendant que sa tante faisait la vaisselle et que son cousin l'essuyait et la rangeait dans le placard approprié. »

**Ensuite, tous les trois ensembles, ils sortirent de la maison, puis partirent pour Londres en train, où ils arrivèrent à la gare de Paddington. Ils prirent le métro jusqu'à Charing Cross Station et remontèrent Charing Cross Road, rue où se situait le Chaudron Baveur. Harry, après avoir vérifié qu'une mèche de cheveux cachait sa cicatrice, se faufila rapidement à l'intérieur, et traversa rapidement le pub,qui était vide, Harry se dit que cela était sûrement du au retour annoncé de Voldemort. Tout comme le pub miteux, l'allée sorcière était vide. Il fonça vers la banque afin d'éviter de faire patienter trop longtemps son cousin et sa tante qui se trouvait dans la boutique de CD voisine. Il récupéra l'argent dans son coffre et le fit convertir en monnaie moldue, puis quitta le chemin de traverse comme il était venu. Il rejoignit sa tante et son cousin et à pied, ils filèrent jusqu'à Oxford Street qui était toute proche. La rue était bondée, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de faire leur course, Harry s'acheta plusieurs jeans, ainsi que des chemise, des débardeurs et des tee-shirt. Dans un magasin de sport Harry s'acheta plusieurs paire de basket, ainsi qu'un boxer de bain. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au machine de musculation, mais décida de finalement s'acheter un vélo de course de couleur bleu, tout en aluminium, ce qui le rendait très léger, il demanda en caisse à ce qu'on lui livre chez son Oncle. Il sortit du magasin tout content et continua à descendre Oxford Street. Au détour d'une rue, il aperçut un magasin d'instrument, celui-ci s'arrêta quelques instants, regardant avec envie, les guitares, car il avait toujours depuis qu'il était enfant, eut envie de jouer de la guitare. Pousser par son cousin, il entra dans la boutique, il regarda l'argent qu'il lui restait dans les poches, puis il choisit une guitare simple, ainsi que plusieurs manuel pour apprendre à en jouer, et des partitions pour pouvoir s'entraîner, et un étui pour pouvoir la ranger dedans. Il sortit du magasin heureux de son achat. A midi ils déjeunèrent dans un café près de la gare puis ils rentrèrent vers une heure à la maison. Il monta rapidement ses affaires dans sa chambre et remarqua qu'Hedwige avait ramené un message c'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle n'était pas rentré tout de suite. Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et tomba sur l'écriture fine de Remus Lupin:**

Cher Harry,

Nous sommes heureux que tout se passe bien chez ton Oncle, je pense qu'ils ont du prendre au sérieux nos menace ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

Normalement il n'y aurait pas du avoir de réponse à ta lettre, mais je voulais te demander une faveur.

Voilà, je souhaiterais te rencontrer lors de mon tour de garde, ce soir au parc des balançoires, pas la peine de répondre à cette lettre, si tu viens ce que ce sera bon. Donc ce soir à 21 heures dans le parc je t'attendrais

Remus Lupin

**Harry fut content de recevoir une lettre, il allait ainsi pouvoir parler, à quelqu'un de son monde ainsi il serait moins dans l'ignorance, car même si son oncle l'autorisait à regarder les informations, celle-ci étaient incomplètes vu que les moldus ne connaissaient pas la magie. Vers deux heures, son vélo lui fut livré, son cousin étant partit au gymnase pour s'entraîner à la boxe, sa tante lui demanda d'aller faire quelque course, car il lui manquait quelques ingrédient pour le repas du soir. Il alla à vélo jusqu'à l'épicerie du quartier, afin de faire les courses que sa tante lui avait donné à faire. Le soir venu son oncle l'autorisa à aller à son rendez-vous, pendant qu'ils accueillait le nouveau client, de l'oncle Vernon, il s'agissait de M. Bennet. Harry s'habilla avec ses vêtements neuf et fila avec sa bicyclette jusqu'au parc, en chemin, il se rendit compte que s'était maintenant le dernier membre vivant des maraudeurs, à cette pensée le cœur d'Harry se serra, et il se mit à pleurer silencieusement, il arriva cinq minutes plus tard au parc et s'assit sur un banc, ce dernier arriva cinq minutes plus tard :**

« Bonsoir, Harry, dit le professeur, faisant sursauter Harry qui dégaina sa baguette, bon réflexe Harry, mais ce n'est que moi Remus

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais, si tu répond correctement à cette question, je saurais si tu es réellement celui que tu prétend être, quel sortilège t'ai-je demander de m'enseigner lors de ma troisième année? Demanda-t-il

-Il s'agit du patronus, maintenant à mon tour, comment Sirius, appelait-il le fait que je me transforme en loup? Demanda-t-il

-Il disait que tu avais un problème de pilosité si je ne me trompe pas, murmura Harry

-Bonsoir Harry, je suis content de voir que tu sois sur tes gardes, j'espère que tu vas bien, sinon, ta question était un peu simple, je vais seulement te dire une chose que seul ton père Sirius et moi connaissions, Queudever était trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte, c'était sur la fille que j'aimais avant de rencontrer Tonks, elle se nommait Eleonora Jones, d'accord, dit Lupin

-Je te remercie, comme ça je serais sûr que c'est bien toi qui est en face de moi, dit Harry, si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir Remus, dit Harry en lui serrant la main, pour répondre à ta question, malgré le fait qu'ils me traitent correctement, je crois que je suis au plus mal moralement, il me manque tellement, au fond de moi la culpabilité me ronge encore, si seulement j'avais écouté Rogue, et mis notre différent de coté, il serait peut-être encore en vie. Je n'arrive pas à faire son deuil, c'était la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, c'était un père pour moi, avec toi c'était le seul à me parler de mes parents et des blagues que vous faisiez quand vous étiez jeunes, j'avais encore tellement de chose à lui demander, ou même lui dire un simple je t'aime mon parrain, termina-t-il

-Harry, on te l'a peut-être déjà dit, mais avec des si on avance pas, ce n'est pas en regardant toujours le passé que tu avanceras, dit Remus, je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu la même sensation que toi lorsque ton père est mort, je me suis aperçu que j'avais une multitude de question à lui poser, et lui montrer qu'il comptait vraiment pour moi, mais que veux-tu il est mort, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, si ce n'est tourner la page et ne pas oublier qu'il est mort pour combattre la magie noire, on dit toujours que les personnes les plus chères se trouvent dans notre coeur, c'est ce qui nous permet de faire certain choix, maintenant Harry tu dois tourner la page et passer à autre chose, dit-il, nous ne serons pas toujours là pour t'aider, il faut que tu apprennes à te débrouiller seul, termina-t-il

-Je sais Remus, que ce que tu dis est vrai, mais , je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force d'y faire encore une fois, j'ai perdu Cédric l'année dernière, et maintenant c'est Sirius, j'en ai marre que toute les personnes autour de moi meurent les unes après les autres qui sera la prochaine sur la liste, toi Tonks, Ron, Hermione, j'ai peur Remus, reprit-il

-Si j'avais été toi, j'aurais déjà exploser depuis longtemps Harry, je ne te blâme pas, car très peu aurais surmonter les épreuves que tu as du passer, mais il ne faut pas baisser les bras, pas maintenant, tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser aller Harry, répondit Remus, j'espère que tu n'as pas peur de Voldemort maintenant que tu l'a affronté quatre fois, j'espère que tu n'abandonneras pas tes amis pour faire comme ce traître de Peter...reprit-il, attendant la réaction d'Harry car il savait qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible

-Tais-toi Remus ! Ordonna Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes, sinon j'en aurais parler à Rogue et il l'aurait mieux fais que toi. Sache que j'ai du respect pour toi et je croyais que tu me connaissais à force de me voir et lorsque je te parlais, s'il y a une chose dont je n'ai, et je n'aurais jamais, peur c'est bien de Voldemort, et de ces débiles et psychopathes mangemorts. Ce n'est pas d'eux que j'ai peur mais de moi d'une part car je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur des attentes du monde de la magie, et d'autre part, sache que j'ai peur pour mes amis, gronda-t-il, Voldemort est quelqu'un de lâche, et il est près à tuer mes amis pour m'atteindre, si je le pouvais, je ne resterais pas cloîtré dans ma chambre mais je m'entraînerais jour et nuit dans le but de pouvoir avoir une chance de le vaincre mais s'est trop dur: je n'y arriverais jamais si à chaque fois que j'ai quelqu'un que j'apprécie, on me l'enlève, s'écria Harry

-Je suis désolé Harry d'avoir douter de toi, mais même si tu meurs Harry, tu auras essayé de le tuer, et nous serons quand même fier de toi, dit Remus

-Remus, tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'essayer ne suffit pas il faut que je le tue à tous prix et je ne sais pas comment faire, Dumbledore m'a dit que j'avais un pouvoir que Voldemort ignorait mais je ne sais même pas moi-même comment m'en servir, alors tu vois où j'en suis, déclara Harry

-Je sais que c'est très dur mais j'ai confiance en toi, nous avons tous confiance en toi Harry, nous ne te laisserons jamais tombé même si pour ça il faut que nous nous sacrifions les uns après les autres, tu as des amis qui sont près à tout pour t'aider, répondit Remus, en fait je ne suis pas venu pour ça, je suis venu pour te remettre deux choses. La première s'est la lettre des BUSE et la seconde est un livre qu'ont écrit James et Sirius et qui devrait sans aucun doute te plaire, reprit-il en souriant, ils l'ont écrit pendant leur transformation, et chaque soir il faisait un rapport pour voir s'il y avait des changements. Ta mère aussi était une animagus non déclaré, une fois elle est tombé par hasard sur le livre de James et Sirius et elle l'a copié, mais je crois qu'elle a perdu son exemplaire, elle se transformait en labrador noir, termina-t-il

-Merci, Remus, ce cadeau me va droit au cœur tu n'aurais pas pu m'offrir quelque chose de plus précieux à mes yeux, car c'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste d'eux, répondit Harry en sautant joyeusement au cou du lycanthrope, avant de se remettre à marcher à ses coté son vélo à la main

-Je reconnaît que tu as fait un énorme effort pour m'appeler par mon prénom, mais je dois te dire qu'il va falloir que tu m'appelle une nouvelle fois Professeur Lupin, dit-il

-Quoi, c'est vrai vous êtes le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Demanda Harry, vous avez réussi à conjurer la malédiction du poste, ça fera la seconde année que vous enseignerez, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dit Harry

-Non enfin c'est une surprise je ne peux pas t'en dire plus,sinon que je serais un de tes professeurs lors de ta sixième année, répondit-il mystérieusement, maintenant ouvre ta lettre contenant les BUSE

-Comme tu voudras Remus, ils ont fait vite pour les corriger, non, ça fait à peine une semaine que je suis rentré chez moi et ils nous les donnent maintenant, dit Harry, lentement il ouvrit la lettre pour en sortir un parchemin :

**A l'intention de M. Harry, James Potter, **

**Résidant au 4Privet Drive, Little Whinging**

Voici vos résultats au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire (BUSE), que vous avez passé en juin dernier dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, dont l'actuel Directeur est Albus Dumbledore. Les Notations sont données dans l'ordre décroissant :

O : Optimal (+80 de bonnes réponses)

E.E : Effort Exceptionnel (70à 80 de bonnes réponses

A : Acceptable (Moyenne, 50 à 70 de bonnes réponses)

D : Désolant (30 à 50 de bonnes réponses)

P : Piètre (-30 de bonnes réponses)

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Théorie :O

Pratique :O+

Métamorphose : Théorie :E.E

Pratique :E.E

Sortilège et Enchantements : Théorie :E.E

Pratique :E.E

Botanique : Théorie :A

Pratique :E.E

Histoire de la magie : Théorie :X

Astronomie : Théorie : A

Pratique : A

Divination : Théorie :D

Pratique :P

Soins aux créatures magiques : Théorie :E.E

Pratique :O

Potion : Théorie :O

Pratique :O

Optimal + est une mention que nous n'avions plus vu depuis 100ans, votre démonstration a énormément surpris votre examinateur.

Suite à votre évanouissement lors de l'examen, nous refusons de vous accorder les point car c'est interprété comme une absence

TOTAL : Optimal :5

Effort Exceptionnel :6

Acceptable :3

Désolant :1

Piètre :1

Suite à vos résultats au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, s'est à dire 7/9, et avec l'accord du chef des Aurors M. Kingsley Shackelbot, et celui de vos professeurs de Potion, M. Severus Rogue, et de Métamorphose, Mme Minerva McGonagal, vous êtes aptes à continuer votre orientation afin de devenir si vous le désirez encore un auror. Vous devrez discuté des futurs cours à suivre avec votre directrice de maison. Nous vous informons qu'à cause du retour de vous-savez-qui, les sorciers de premier cycle ayant passé les BUSE sont autorisés à utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, bien sûr dans le cadre de la loi en vigueur sur la restriction de l'usage de la magie en présence de moldus

Mes salutations distinguées

**Griselda Marchbanks, Présidente de l'académie des examinateurs magiques**.

-Je n'y crois pas j'ai eu deux optimal en potion, je vais pouvoir continuer mon rêve, je vais peut être devenir auror, ça va être marrant la tête de Servilus quand il va me voir débarquer dans la salle de cours de Potion, dit Harry joyeux

-Je suis content pour toi, Hermione les a tous eus avec la mention Optimale sauf l'étude des runes où elle a eut Effort Exceptionnel, elle égalise ainsi le record qui est détenu par ta mère, et enfin Ron a eut 6 BUSE sur 9 et je ne te raconte pas l'état de Molly quand elle a appris les résultats de ton ami Ron, elle l'aurait presque tuer en l'étouffant, mais trêve de bavardage, il va falloir que j'y aille, il commence à faire nuit, tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant, si tu ne veux pas inquiéter ta tante, j'ai été heureux de pouvoir te parler, déclara Lupin

-Oui tu as raison, et bonne chance pour cette nuit, j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop de problèmes

-Bonne nuit Harry, dit Lupin avant de s'éloigner. »

Harry rejoignit lentement le 4 Privet Drive et monta directement dans sa chambre avec le livre et la lettre de BUSE, et s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit après s'être mit en caleçon, pour pouvoir mieux dormir à cause de la chaleur de l'été. Puis il sombra dans un nouveau cauchemar, Il se retrouva dans une demeure près d'une cheminé dans le salon, une femme tenait un enfant dans ses bras, il mit peu de temps avant de reconnaître, que c'était sa mère, à ce moment là, son père entra rapidement et cria à sa femme :

« Dépêche-toi Lily, prend la porte de derrière et enfuis-toi avec Harry, dépêche toi il arrive, je crois que Pettigrow nous a dénoncé

-Non, je ne veux pas partir, je ne te laisserais pas mourir seul, je veux mourir avec toi, répondit-elle

-Vas-t'en avec Harry, enfuis-toi, pendant que je le retient. »

Lily Potter monta les escaliers, quand la porte d'entrée explosa, et Voldemort apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, « expélliarm… » tenta de crié James Potter mais, Voldemort fut plus rapide, « Avada Kedavra », et le sort vert toucha James en pleine poitrine qui s'effondra, et Voldemort déclara :

« Je t'aurais cru plus résistant. »

Lentement il monta les escaliers et ouvrit violemment la porte et se tourna vers Lily Potter et lui dit :

« Allons Lily, donnez-moi cet enfant que je le tue et je te promets que je te ferais reine des ténèbres, et je te laisserais en vie, je te le promets et tu sais que quand Voldemort dit des promesses il les tiens

-Vas-t'en infâme monstre, tu as tué mon mari et tu voudrais que je te rejoigne, et tu vas tuer Harry, plutôt mourir que de m'allier à toi, répondit froidement celle-ci

-Si Potter n'avait pas été là tu m'aurais rejoint comme cette idiote de Bellatrix Lestrange, et tu aurais eu mon héritier, donnes-moi ton fils que j'en finisse avec la ligné des Potter

-Jamais de la vie Tom, je te déteste, va crever en enfer, en lui crachant au visage, elle prit Harry et le serra dans ses bras,

-Dans ce cas la Avada Kedavra, prononça Voldemort, Harry avait crié dans son rêve, je ne voulais pas te tuer Lily mais tu m'y as obligé, maintenant à ton tour Harry Potter, dit-il en se tournant vers le bébé qui avait roulé dès que sa mère était morte, et qui maintenant pleurait, Il bouge trop je ne pourrais pas le tué correctement, stupéfix, le sort bloqua le Harry bébé, et ensuite Voldemort cria, Avada Kedavra, le rayon vert fonça sur Harry mais quand il heurta son front il rebondit et retourna vers Voldemort qui tellement surpris n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver et fut réduit à quelque chose de fantomatique et la maison explosa sous la violence du sort, les pleurs d'Harry retentissait d'entre les décombres. »

Ensuite Harry fut transporté dans un cimetière obscur envahi par la végétation, à droite il reconnut une petite église, et à gauche en haut d'une colline se dressait une belle et ancienne maison. Son observation fut coupée par une question :

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'avait dit que le trophée était un portoloin ? Demanda Cédric

-Non, répondit Harry, Est-ce que ça fait partie de la tâche ? Demanda Harry

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Cédric, l'air pas très rassuré, tu crois qu'il faut sortir les baguettes ?

-Oui, dit Harry content que Cédric lui ait évité de faire lui même cette suggestion, quelqu'un vient. »

Puis sans aucun signe, sa cicatrice se mit à lui brûlé, il ressentait une douleur atroce, plus forte que dix Doloris en même temps, puis il entendit une voix aiguë et glaciale dire :

« Tue l'autre,

-Avada Kedavra, une lueur verte se dirigea vers Cédric et le tua l'instant d'après. »

Harry fut transporté auprès d'une pierre tombale et attaché par Queudver et un instant après le mangemort dit :

« Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître le fils , quelques secondes plus tard il reprit, Que la chair du serviteur, donné volontairement fasse revivre son maître, peu de temps après, que le sang de l'ennemis pris par la force ressuscite celui qui le combat. »

Puis Queudver jeta la chose informe et des étincelles jaillirent du chaudron et un homme en sortit et dit d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

« Donne-moi ton bras, ton autre bras, dit-il quand il vit Queudver lui présenté son moignon sanglant, alors le mangemort lui donna son bras où il y avait la marque des ténèbres. »

**Ensuite il revit l'épisode des mangemorts et son combat contre Voldemort dans le cimetière, avant d'être transporté au ministère dans l'ancien tribunal. Dumbledore, venait d'arriver et seul Sirius et sa cousine se battaient encore il avait évité un premier sort et lui lança une remarque cinglante mais un deuxième sort l'atteint en pleine poitrine et lentement il se mit à tomber puis il traversa l'arche. Harry cria alors son nom, tandis qu'un sourire victorieux s'affichait sur le visage de Bellatrix, et à ce moment là, il fut transporté dans une pièce sombre et il entendit une voix rauque dire :**

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, c'est à dire mes parents, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois, et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore, et que je ne sais pas moi-même utilisé, et enfin, l'un des deux devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. »

**Il se réveilla en sursaut et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, et quand il eut cessé de pleurer, il se leva et regarda les étoiles, il vit Sirius brillé intensément alors Harry, sortit de sa torpeur et se mit à parler aux étoiles en regardant plus précisément la constellation du grand chien :**

« Hein ! Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné Sirius, moi je t'aimais, je sais ce que c'était de resté enfermé mais pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné, alors que je te connaissais à peine, tu étais une des rares personnes à me considérer comme Harry tout simplement, une des rares personnes qui me prenait pour quelqu'un de mature, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné, tu étais aussi une des rares personnes avec Remus à me parler de mes parents qui étaient mort ! Je sais que tu ne voulais pas t'en aller et je ferais tout pour te venger. Tu as entendu, je te vengerais, je vengerais tous ceux qui sont mort à cause de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts, je vous en fais le serment, Hurla-t-il, il rentra sa tête, et pour la première fois depuis la mort de son parrain, il se sentait heureux. »

**Quelques voisins sortirent leur tête de la demeure cherchant des yeux le lieu d'où provenait ce hurlement tout en disant** : « Ce n'est pas bientôt fini tout ce boucan, y en a qui voudraient dormir ». **Dans la rue une personne semblait au moins aussi heureuse que lui, c'était Remus Lupin, car Harry avait fait son deuil et allait enfin montrer sa vraie puissance à Voldemort. Harry pendant ce temps, avait prit sa baguette et avait tracé un signe indélébile marqué sur sa peau blanche du au fait qu'il ne sortait pas ou peu depuis le début des vacances. Ce signe représentait un lion terrassant un serpent, ce serait la marque des personnes qui combattrais à ses cotés Voldemort.**


	3. Chapitre II

_**Chapitre II : Nouvelles voisines et entraînement :**_

Ensuite il alla dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. N'arrivant plus à se rendormir, il prit le livre que lui avait offert Remus quelques heures auparavant, et un immense sourire s'étala sur son visage blafard, en voyant le titre du livre, qui était : « Comment devenir animagus illégalement, par Cornedrue et Patmol. ». Il dévora le livre jusqu'au matin. A la fin de sa lecture fructueuse, il fit un résumé de ce qu'il avait lu. La première partie consistait à faire la recherche de son animal totem, pour se faire, il devait entré en méditation puis faire le vide dans son esprit et se concentré sur ses principales qualités et ses défauts, au moment où il sentirait coulé en lui son flux de magie, il devrait remonté jusqu'à la source de ce flux, qui n'est autre que son cerveau, et normalement si tout se passait bien son animagus se trouvait là. La seconde étape qui pouvait se faire en même temps que la première consistait à se souvenir dans les moindres détails, de l'animal qui était devant soi et de lui parler pour lui connaître un peu mieux. La troisième étape se faisait petit à petit selon que l'animal sentait si son compagnon était apte à se transformer. Enfin la dernière étape était la transformation pure et simple, et l'apprentissage des mouvements et des déplacement de l'animal. Harry était tellement excité, qu'il décida de chercher son animal totem le soir même, il savait à présent comment se mettre en méditation et faire le vide dans son esprit, car il y avait une technique expliqué dans le livre. Cette technique consistait à se mettre dans une position confortable, d'allumer des bougies et de se fixer sur quelque chose de répétitif tel que les battements du coeur ou le bruit de la trotteuse. Il se leva et s'attira à la manière d'un chat avant de prendre une douche froide et de s'habiller. Il se mit ensuite à son bureau, et décida qu'il était temps qu'il rédige une lettre à Dumbledore, afin de commencer son entraînement le plus tôt possible, si le directeur ne voulait pas bouger, Harry ferait tout pour se débrouiller seul, il ne voulait plus être un pion sur l'échiquier où s'affrontait Dumbledore et Voldemort, il avait décidé de prendre sa vie en main, plus personne ne la régenterais, mais pour le moment il avait besoin de son directeur:

A l'intention du professeur Dumbledore,

Suite à ce que vous m'avez appris lors de notre dernier entretien il y a de cela une semaine, j'ai longuement réfléchi, et je me suis rendu compte de l'importance primordiale de l'occlumencie, si je veux pouvoir un jour vaincre Voldemort. Suite à cela j'ai décidé que je devais apprendre à maîtriser cette technique, malgré le fait que l'amour que je porte l'empêche de revenir. Je vous serais gré de bien vouloir me trouver un professeur compétent qui ne soit pas en froid avec quelqu'un de ma famille, si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire.

Bien à vous,

Harry, James Potter

Il appela ensuite sa chouette et attacha la lettre à la patte du volatile qui s'envola quelque seconde plus tard, pour le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il descendit dans la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner pour sa tante et son Oncle. Bien qu'il pouvait faire usage de la magie, il décidé quand même de cuisiner à la façon des moldus, d'une part car il connaissait pas de sort adéquat et d'autre part car il savait que son oncle refuserait d'y manger. Après dix minutes passés devant les fourneaux, il déposa tout sur la table, et il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par son Oncle et sa Tante qui furent agréablement surpris de le trouver déjà lever. Son cousin arriva quelques temps après ses parents, alors que son père s'apprêtait à partir au travail. Il remonta dans sa chambre, afin de s'habiller. Harry frappa à sa porte qui s'ouvrit:

« Salut Dud, commença Harry, je suis désolé de te déranger , mais je voudrais savoir si tu peux m'aider? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, que puis-je faire pour toi Harry? Demanda son cousin

-Voilà j'ai appris dans la voiture que tu es le meilleur boxeur de l'Angleterre, je souhaiterais donc que tu m'apprenne quelques bases durant ces deux mois de vacances si ça ne te dérange pas, répondit Harry

-Ouais, pourquoi pas, dit Dudley, je m'entraîne seul, mais je pourrais t'apprendre quelques technique et enchaînement facile à maîtriser, et puis si tu es vraiment fort à la fin des vacances, nous pourrions faire un match l'un contre l'autre, reprit-il, j'espère que tu n'as pas cru les paroles de mon père dans la voiture, déclara-t-il

-Non, ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas pour séduire une fille, c'est plutôt le contraire je dirais, même, répondit Harry, c'est pour savoir me défendre au cas où je suis désarmé lors d'un combat, expliqua-t-il ensuite

-Je comprends mieux car sinon, c'est du bidon concernant le fait que tu as toute les filles accroché à toi quand tu remporte le championnat de boxe, je peux te le dire car une fille m'a ri au nez quand je lui ai demandé de sortir avec elle, elle m'a répondu, je ne sors pas avec les baleines même si elles ont remportés le championnat d'Angleterre de boxe, surtout quand la dite baleine à le QI d'un moineau, je te jure j'ai failli la frapper, mais heureusement je l'aime et deuxièmement c'est une fille et je me suis fait le serment de ne jamais frapper une fille, maintenant il faut que j'aille courir, avant de partir à la piscine, puis d'aller au gymnase pour m'entraîner puis pour la musculation, expliqua Dudley

-Est ce que je peux venir avec toi, courir, et aller à la piscine puis au gymnase? Demanda Harry

-Pourquoi Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de maigrir, je ne te comprends pas Harry, dit Dudley

-Je sais que je suis maigre, mais je dois améliorer mon endurance pour être moins fatigué lorsque je lance des sorts demandant beaucoup de puissance magique, afin de ne pas être exténué, ensuite il faut que j'apprenne à nager car je ne sais pas nager et je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut m'arriver, si on me jette un jour dans l'eau, il faut que je puisse me débrouiller, et enfin la boxe je t'ai expliqué pourquoi et enfin la musculation, pour être plus fort, expliqua-t-il

-Je te comprends, mais tu sais Harry, il n'y a pas seulement à main nu que tu peux te défendre, il y a aussi les armes à feu, je crois qu'il y a un centre de tire en centre ville, il faut juste un permis de port d'arme, en cas de contrôle, expliqua Dudley, et naturellement être majeur,reprit-il

-Tu viens de me donner une idée Dudley, je n'y avais pas penser, très peu de sorcier connaissent l'existence des armes à eu, ça pourrait être un avantage indéniable, dit-il, en tout cas je pense que la fille avec qui tu veux sortir est une garce car, moi s'il y a une fille que j'aime en aucun cas je ne veux qu'elle change, et je ne changerais pas pour une fille, reprit-il

-Je comprends ce que tu dis Harry mais l'amour rends aveugle, répondit Dudley, elle est d'une beauté sans comparaison, elle a de long cheveux couleur d'or, avec des yeux verts pâle, un physique avantageux, e j'en suis devenu complètement fou, pour elle j'ai travailler comme un malade ce qui m'a permis d'arriver troisième de la classe au dernier trimestre, dit-il, mais bon, maintenant il faut que nous y allions, nous viendrons chercher nos affaires pour la piscine et pour la boxe et la musculation, reprit-il

-Ok, il se mit en survêtement puis rejoignit son cousin qui l'attendait devant la maison. »

Il partit avec son cousin et il couru à travers le quartier pendant une heure, il revint devant la maison de son Oncle, les poumons en feu, il vomit d'ailleurs dans une poubelle, tellement il s'était donné à fond. Son cousin lui dit ensuite de s'étirer afin d'éviter d'avoir des crampes, c'est ce qu'il fit. Ensuite son cousin fit des répétitions de pompes et d'abdo, Harry fit comme lui, et à la fin, il n'en pouvait plus il avait les bras en compote. Il monta dans sa chambre et mit dans un sac de toile son boxer, ainsi qu'une serviette et des lunettes ainsi que de l'argent afin de payer, l'entrée, il prit son vélo et partit pour la piscine avec Dudley, qui marchait à coté de lui. Ils y arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard. Dudley, fit passer sa carte tandis que Harry attendait à la caisse qu'on lui face une carte pour les deux mois de vacances, il paya 75 livre sterling. Il entra dans le hall après avoir valider sa carte. Il retira ses chaussures qu'il déposa sur une étagère, ou se trouvait d'autres chaussures. Ensuite il entra dans une cabine puis se changea, et rangea ses affaires dans un casier, avant de rejoindre son cousin sous la douche, qui lui conseilla de nager avec une ceinture. Il écouta le conseil de son cousin qui faisait des longueurs à coté de lui, à la fin des deux heures de piscines, Harry nageait sans la ceinture, bien qu'il ait encore des difficultés. Alors qu'il se rinçait son cousin lui demanda:

« Tu as un drôle de tatouage sur le bras, je l'ai vu ce matin quand tu courrais, mais j'ai oublié de te demandé quand tu te l'étais fais faire, dit Dudley

-Je me le suis fais cette nuit avec tu vois quoi, dit-il

-Comment! Mais je croyais, que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de ton école! S'exclama-t-il à voix basse

-Disons que vu les circonstances actuelles, j'ai été autorisé à utiliser la magie, mais ne t'en fait pas je ne l'utilise pas, répondit-il

-Au fait pourquoi as-tu choisi un lion écrasant un serpent? Demanda-t-il, un dragon c'est tout de même mieux, reprit-il

-Le serpent est l'animal de compagnie de mon ennemi, mais si j'ai choisi un lion, c'est à cause du fait que l'emblème de la maison ou je suis dans mon école est un lion, le lion, représente aussi le courage, expliqua-t-il

-Je comprends, ce que tu veux dire Harry, j'espère que tu sortiras vainqueurs de ce combat, car je n'ose pas imaginer notre monde gouverner par un psychopathe, dit-il

-Merci de ton soutient Dud, répondit Harry sincèrement. »

Harry et Dudley, quittèrent la piscine cinq minutes plus tard, ils partirent pour le gymnase tout proche, Harry paya là encore un abonnement pour les deux mois à venir, il rangea sa carte dans son porte-feuille. Il prit une paire de gants de boxe et son cousin le mit devant un sac de frappe. Mais lui interdit de frapper car il devait lui enseigner la définition de quelques coups:

« Bon avant de commencer je vais te montrer les coups les plus utilisé ainsi que leur définition pour que tu te souvienne de la manière, dit-il, nous allons commencer par l'uppercut, il s'agit d'un coup de poing donné de bas en haut, qui vise généralement à contourner par le dessous une garde un peu trop fermée. Lors de se coup, le bras doit être légèrement fléchi, et le mouvement est accompagné par une flexion du buste et d'un balancement des épaules, comme ceci, expliqua-t-il avant de frapper le sac de frappe, tu as compris ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, je crois, répondit Harry, faisant une démonstration

-C'est bien, mais tu dois pas oublier de fléchir le buste et le poing, vas-y refait une démonstration, dit-il, bien bien c'est bien, maintenant passons au direct, reprit-il, il s'agit d'un coup de poing donné dans l'axe du corps en allongeant le bras avec un mouvement de rotation d'un quart de tour par rapport à la position du bras dit « en garde », ton bras doit être tendu au moment de l'impact, expliqua-t-il avant de le montrer en mouvement au ralenti, Harry essaya, et Dudley lui corrigea ses positions, enfin, il y a le crochet, qui est un coup de poing circulaire exécuté bras fléchi sur le plan horizontal et accompagné d'une rotation des épaules et du bustes, tu dois chercher à viser les coté de l'adversaire, déclara-t-il, en lui faisant une démonstration, je pense que tu auras du travail pour les deux mois afin de savoir exécuter ces trois coups parfaitement

-Merci Dudley, répondit Harry, qui se mit tout de suite au travail, tandis que Dudley, s'entraînait à coté de lui. »

Pendant deux heures, il s'entraîna à exécuter les coups expliqués par son cousin, sur le sac de frappe, à la fin des deux heures, il sortit de la salle en nage, il épongea sa transpiration avec une serviette et se dirigea vers la salle de musculation du gymnase. Il commença par un échauffement de la nuque et des cervicales, avant de commencer à se musclé les pectoraux avec le développé couché qui se pratiquait allongé à l'horizontal les genoux ramené vers le haut, où il fallait levé une barre avec des poids différents selon la personne, Harry commença par vingt kilo. Il se muscla ensuite les épaules en levant une barre et en la montant jusqu'au niveau du menton, et tout cela debout, cette technique se nommait Rowing Debout. Il se muscla ensuite les jambes en faisant du squat qui consistait à porter une barre sur les épaules et à fléchir les jambes puis remonter tout cela le dos bien droit. A deux heures, il quitta le gymnase et s'acheta un sandwich en chemin tellement il avait faim, il le dévora dans le parc avant de rentrer. Dans Magnolia Road, il fut interpellé par un chauffeur de camion de déménagement:

« Hé petit gars, tu pourrais me dire où se trouve le 7 Privet Drive

-C'est à moi que vous parlez! S'exclama Harry

-Oui, alors tu sais où est le 7 Privet Drive ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau

-Naturellement c'est la maison juste en face de chez moi, répondit Harry, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît, reprit-il. »

Il remonta sur son vélo, puis descendit Magnolia avant de tourner dans Wistéria Walk et de tourner au bout de la rue dans Privet Drive il s'arrêta devant la maison, les deux déménageurs, se garèrent devant la maison, puis descendirent rapidement du camion et ouvrirent la remorque qui était remplie au maximum, il se tournèrent vers Harry:

« Nous te remercions petit gars, heureusement que tu étais là sinon je crois que nous serions encore en train de tourner dans le quartier, si tu veux nous t'emmènerons boire un coup après, dit le premier déménageurs

-Ouais, nous sommes en retard, Mme Turner ne risque pas d'être contente si nous arrivons avec plus de retard que nous en avons déjà, normalement nous aurions du être là ce matin mais ça n'a pas été facile à trouver et puis nous sommes rester bloquer dans des embouteillages monstre à Londres

-Je comprends, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas, de toute façon je n'ai rien à faire, je suis à votre disposition, répondit Harry

-Tu sais c'est rare de rencontré en ce moment des petits gars comme toi, j'accepte avec joie ton aide, le camion est assez chargé, ainsi nous irons plus vite, dit le second, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre la venue de la propriétaire, car elle a refusé de nous remettre les clés de la maison, au fait petit gars tu t'appelle comment, moi je me nomme John Smith, et mon collègue s'appelle Franck Müller, reprit-il

-Moi je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter, je vais avoir seize ans, répondit-il, mais vous n'êtes pas anglais n'est ce pas, reprit-il

-C'est exact nous sommes américains, car notre cliente est américaine, elle déménageait et comme elle ne voulait pas faire appel à une entreprise de déménagement d'ici, c'est nous qui nous sommes déplacés, dit Franck

-Je comprends, si nous commencions, dit-il

-Bien sûr, vous deux vous restez hors du camion et vous déposez les carton dans l'herbe délicatement John, dit Franck, et moi je vous les donne, d'accord

-Oui, chef, répondit Harry, il commença à faire des aller retour Harry avait l'impression que ça ne finissait jamais, cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'ils travaillaient, quand ils furent interrompu par une voix sèche

-Vous êtes en retard messieurs, je vous ai attendu ce matin, vous savez ce que cela signifie, dit-elle

-Oui, madame, dit John, nous sommes désolé mais nous avons été bloqué dans un embouteillage à la sortie de l'aéroport, et ensuite nous nous sommes perdu car les information donné par le système GPS étaient assez contradictoire, heureusement nous avons trouvé ce petit gars qui a su nous mener jusque ici, expliqua-t-il

-Je n'en ai rien à faire, vous avez donc intérêt à ce que tout soit vidé avant ce soir, sinon, au montant promis sera retiré 25, dit-elle, au fait mon garçon tu n'as pas l'age pour travailler, je ne voudrais pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose si tu te blesse, reprit-elle, et d'ailleurs comment te nommes-tu? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jouer avec tes camarades? Demanda-t-elle à Harry

-Je suis Harry, Harry Potter pour vous servir, répondit ce dernier, une lueur de surprise traversa le regard de la femme, si je ne joue pas c'est parce que tout mes copains sont partis en vacance très loin d'ici, et donc j'ai proposé à ces messieurs de les aider, reprit-il

-Bien soit, cependant, messieurs votre salaire n'augmentera pas pour autant, dit la femme

-Ne vous en faites pas je ne veux pas d'argent intervint Harry, je rends simplement service, dit-il

-Bon et bien dépêchez-vous, il faut que tout soit prêt ce soir, car ma fille doit venir me rejoindre et il faut que tout soit fini

-Bien madame, répondirent Franck et John. »

Les trajets continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de vidé la remorque de tout son contenu. Ensuite ce fut un balais entre le jardin et les différentes pièces de la maison. Vers sept heures ils avaient fini, quand une voix féminine s'adressa à Harry qui soulevait le dernier carton:

« Monsieur vous pourriez me dire où se trouve ma mère? Demanda-t-elle

-Euh, je crois sans me tromper qu'elle est dans la cuisine, dit Harry en continuant son chemin

-Merci, répondit la jeune femme qui en avait profité pour reluqué les fesses du survivant. »

Harry lui monta au premier étage et déposa le carton dans la chambre à droite, puis redescendit et rejoignit les deux déménageurs dans la cuisine, dans laquelle se tenait une discussion:

« Messieurs je souhaiterais savoir si vous pouvez rester encore demain car j'ai besoin de personne pour m'aider à monter ces nouveau meuble, les notices des mold... euh! Des constructeurs sont pas faciles à suivre, dit-elle

-Je suis désolé ma petite dame, la femme en question n'avait rien de petite nota Harry, elle devait faire 1 mètre 70, elle avait de long cheveux blond, tiré en chignon, ce qui lui donnait un air sévère, elle avait des yeux marron, qui semblait rougis par des sanglots, remarqua Harry, elle semblait assez jolie, bien qu'elle devait avoir pas loin de quarante ans, mais nos familles nous attendent, et nous avons un autre client à déménager, mais vous pouvez toujours demander, au jeune homme qui nous a aidé, dit Franck

-Soit, M. Potter, vous pourriez venir me donner un coup de main pour monter le mobilier, demain? Demanda-t-elle

-Euh! Oui naturellement, cependant je ne suis libre qu'à partir de deux heures, car le matin j'ai à faire, répondit Harry

-Bien j'essayerais de me débrouiller, jusque là, naturellement vous serez payer, reprit-elle

-Je ne veux pas d'argent, j'en ai bien assez, répondit Harry, pourquoi la plupart des gens pense que l'argent fait le bonheur d'une personne, dit-il, moi je rends juste service, je ne veux en aucun cas être payer, reprit-il

-Bien comme vous voudrez, voici votre argent, répondit Mme Turner, en se tournant vers les deux déménageurs, en leur donnant à chacun un chèque, quant à vous M. Potter, j'espère vous revoir demain car je ne sais pas monté ces meubles.

-Naturellement, répondit Harry qui quittait la demeure, de Mme Turner

-Bon et bien comme promis on va t'offrir un coup, si il y a un bar pas très loin, dit Franck

-Oui il y en a un en centre ville je vais vous y conduire, dit Harry qui récupérait sa bicyclette qu'il avait accroché à un poteau de signalisation. »

Ensemble ils allèrent donc boire un coup dans un bar, puis s'échangèrent leurs adresses tout en discutant, autour d'une boisson. En sortant du bar et après avoir salué les deux déménageurs qui partait pour un hôtel en bordure d'autoroute près de l'aéroport, il remarqua alors où se situait l'armurie dont lui avait parler son cousin. Il entra dans le magasin, et un homme d'un cinquantaine d'année les cheveux gris l'accueillit:

« Que puis-je faire pour toi mon garçon? demanda le vendeur

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un stand de tir derrière votre boutique et je souhaiterais inscrire un de mes amis qui adore ce sport, cependant je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut et si il est nécessaire d'avoir un permis port d'arme, dit Harry

-Quel âge as-tu ? Demanda l'homme

-J'ai seize ans, monsieur mais je vous rassure ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour un ami, mentit Harry

-Quel âge a-ton ami? Demanda-t-il

-Il a vingt et un an, mentit Harry

-Il est majeur, il a donc le droit de venir ici pour se procurer des armes, et même aller au stand de tir. Concernant le permis port d'arme il n'est utile que si il porte son pistolet dans une poche ou à sa ceinture, répondit l'homme, pour se procurer ce permis, il faut en faire la demande auprès du ministère de la justice, il vous renverront une carte jaune, sur laquelle vous devrez notez, votre nom, et prénom, l'adresse, ainsi que l'utilisation de l'arme, attachez une photo et normalement il y aura le seau du ministère, ça ressemble à cette carte, expliqua-t-il en sortant une carte avec seulement le seau du ministère, elle est vierge car je viens juste de la recevoir, elle n'est pas pou moi mais pour un ami, reprit-il avant d'être interrompu par un coup de téléphone qui l'obligea a quitté le comptoir, Harry sortit sa baguette et fit un double de la carte, au recto, il y avait inscrit permis de port d'arme délivré par le ministère de la justice, et au verso, toutes les informations donnée par l'armurier. Ce dernier revint quelque seconde plus tard

-Je suis désolé, mais mon système de sécurité est en panne et le mécanicien doit venir demain, pour le réparer, expliqua le vendeur

-Monsieur, je voudrais savoir si vous fournissez les armes où s'il faut en acheter une? Demanda Harry

-Non, je fournis les armes pour les stand, et s'il y en a une qui vous intéresse je vous la vends, expliqua-t-il

-C'est bien, je vais dire à mon ami qu'il peut venir dès demain, car vous m'avez dit qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de permis port d'arme

-C'est exact, cependant il doit s'acquitter d'une cotisation, de226 £+ un droit d'entrée de 55£, pour l'année, la location de l'arme est gratuite, cependant les boites de cartouches sont payantes elles vous coûtent 4,50£pour tout les calibres, il devra venir avec une pièce d'identité ainsi qu'une photo, dit le vendeur

-bien je vous remercie, je lui en parlerais ce soir, répondit Harry avant de quitter le magasin. »

Il remonta sur son vélo et rentra chez son Oncle, il mit la table puis il dînèrent, Harry aida ensuite sa tante à faire la vaisselle avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Il commença la première étape, de la transformation en animagus. Il s'assit sur le sol et fit apparaître trois bougie qu'il alluma. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et commença à faire le vide de son esprit, comme pour l'occlumencie en se fixant sur les battement de son coeur. Après une heure il ressentit un liquide coulé en lui comme son propre sang, à cette sensation, il avait failli relâcher sa concentration. Après s'être habitué il suivit le flux magique et arriva à son point d'ancrage, qui était dans son cerveau, il se mit à réciter ses qualités quand soudain il entendit une voix forte dire :

« Nous t'attendions Harry Potter

-Qui êtes-vous, demanda Harry apeuré, montrez-vous, reprit-il

-N'aie pas peur Harry, je suis ton animagus, pour être plus précis je suis un tigre volant, je suis un animal qui a disparu de la surface de la terre au temps de Merlin, je me nomme Ewan, je peux cracher du feu, et j'ai le pouvoir de grandir ou de rétrécir, de plus je suis le roi des tigres, qui seront des alliés fiables, comme tout tes autres animagui, dit le tigre volant, Harry détailla son animagus, il faisait un mètre cinquante de haut, trois mètres de long, environ 300kilogrammes et des ailes d'aigles de quatre mètres d'envergure

-Comment ce fait-il que je vous comprenne alors que je ne sais pas le faire en réalité ? demanda Harry

-Tu es curieux Harry, pour ta gouverne nous sommes dans ton cerveau tout est possible s'est une sorte de monde parallèle au tien. Répondit le tigre volant, tu nous comprendras à partir de maintenant puisque tu as découvert tes animagui, finit-il

-Mais pourquoi as-tu dis nous au début ? demanda Harry

-Enfin tu poses la question que j'attendais, je me doutais que tu n'avais pas porté attention au paragraphe où les animagui magiques sont la combinaison de plusieurs animagui non magique, et moi je suis un animagus magique, j'ai dit nous tous simplement parce que tu as plusieurs animagui, après avoir prononcé ces derniers mots plusieurs animaux apparurent à ces cotés. Voilà alors tu as un animagus Tigre de Sibérie un peu spécial car il peut se transformer en un tigre magique appelé tigre de feu, celui-ci comme tu dois t'en douter un peu, il peut cracher du feu : il représente ta soif de vengeance, il s'appelle Touffus, ce dit tigre faisait deux mètres de long et environ 250 kilogrammes, il fut suivit de près par un chien, un Husky, il représente ta loyauté, il se nomme Léon, un renard, celui ci représente ton intelligence, il s'appelle Gaston, et enfin un Aigle Royal Géant, l'aigle faisait un mètre cinquante de haut, cinquante centimètres de large, des ailes de six mètres d'envergure, il s'appelle Fraiwind, il faut savoir qu'ils ont chacun leur volonté propre, certain se laisseront faire d'autre non, alors il va falloir t'entraîner dur pour pouvoir te transformer en nous

-Je te remercie Ewan pour toute tes explications, et grâce à ça je vais pouvoir retrouver facilement mon point d'ancrage puisque j'ai su le faire

-Tu as raison, maintenant prépare-toi, nous allons tous te foncer dessus car bien que tu aies nos pouvoirs en toi, cela va les réveiller, car ils sont endormis au plus profond de ton être. , cependant, tu ne pourras pas te transformer, tout de suite, car il faut avoir un sentiment très fort pour pouvoir te transformer en l'un de nous et que ce dernier te trouve apte, cependant tu verras des changements physiques se produire en toi, sur toi, maintenant tiens-toi prêt. »

Il se releva et se tint droit et fier, tous les animaux lui foncèrent dessus, il redoutait ce qui allait ce passer mais au lieu de le percuter, ils disparurent en lui, puis peu de temps après il se réveilla. Il avait passé toute la nuit en méditation, dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que sa vue était floue pourtant il avait ses lunettes sur le nez. Il les enleva et vit qu'il voyait normalement, il se dit que ça devait être à cause de son animagus Aigle, car les aigles avaient une excellente vue. Il se leva et se dirigea directement vers le miroir, il vit avec surprise qu'il ne ressemblait plus à un garçon maigre, mais plutôt à un jeune homme musclé et très grand. Après s'être admirer, il remplit la carte de permis de port d'arme, et changea la date de naissance sur sa carte d'identité grâce à sa baguette. Il regarda sa montre qui affichait si x heures, il s'habilla. Il déjeuna puis partit courir dans le quartier, ensuite, il alla à la piscine et y resta pendant deux heures, avant de rejoindre le gymnase où il passa quatre heure entre les enchaînement de boxe et la musculation, il sortit vers une heure, et retourna chez son oncle, où il mangea comme un ogre. Il sortit ensuite et traversa la rue pour se rendre chez ses voisines, il frappa à la porte d'entrée et ce fut Mme Turner qui lui ouvrit la porte:

« Bonjour M. Potter, je vous attendait avec impatience, car ça a vraiment été un désastre, je n'ai pas réussi à monter le moindre meuble, reprit-elle

-Bonjour Mme Turner, répondit Harry, je pense que nous allons devoir commencer rapidement, car j'ai remarquer hier qu'il y avait de nombreux meuble à monter si je ne me trompe pas, dit-il

-Non c'est exact, répondit-elle, je pense qu'il va falloir commencé par les chambres et la salle de bain, puis ensuite nous ferons selon le temps qu'il nous reste, dit la maîtresse de maison

-Comme vous voulez, répondit Harry. »

Ils montèrent dans la chambre où Harry avait monté le dernier carton, il monta le lit baldaquin ainsi que le bureau la seul chose qu'il n'eut pas à faire fut la commode, il accrocha aussi les cadres, cela leur pris une heure et demi. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain où il dut monter une armoire à pharmacie, ainsi qu'une étagère qu'il fixa au mur au-dessus du lavabo avec la vasque en verre. Il se dirigea dans la seconde chambre et il du monté là encore un lit baldaquin ainsi qu'une vieille armoire en bois et un bureau style rétro. Ils descendirent ensuite dans la cuisine où Harry dut monté des meubles en bois clair sur lequel se tenait des appareils électroménagers, il dut aussi faire les branchements électrique pour le frigo et le lave vaisselle ainsi que pour l'eau afin d'approvisionner le lave vaisselle, il termina par la salle à manger où il du monter un vaisselier, ainsi qu'un buffet et une immense bibliothèque, ensuite il du fixer au mur des cadres et les lustres au plafond, il avait passé toute son après midi chez Mme Turner. Quand il sortit de la maison, il croisa sans faire attention, la fille de la femme chez qui il venait de travailler, il rentra chez lui, et prit une bonne douche, avant de partir chez l'armurier avec ses papiers modifié magiquement. Il entra dans la boutique et le vendeur lui demanda:

« Que souhaitez-vous jeune homme ?Demanda-t-il

-Bonsoir, je souhaiterais m'inscrire pour m'entraîner au tir, répondit Harry calmement

-Ah !Vous devez être l'ami dont le jeune est venu me parler hier soir, vous vous ressemblez fortement d'ailleurs, je suppose qu'il vous a donné le montant de la cotisation ainsi que du droit d'entrer, et le prix des cartouches

-Naturellement, puisqu'il ne sais jamais tenir sa langue ce sale garnement, voilà 281£, dit-il en sortant le compte juste, plus la photo ainsi que ma carte d'identité

-Bien je n'ai plus qu'a faire votre carte de membre, cela ne prendras seulement deux minutes, répondit-il, voilà et je vous conseillerais de prendre le Five-Seven, pour commencer, ce sont des cartouches de 9mm parabellum, il tirent neuf coup quand vous serez un peu plus expérimenté vous pourrez utilisez le Glock 19c, ensuite le Sig P228 et je pense que vous serez apte à maîtriser le Desert Eagle, qui est le plus puissant des pistolets

-Je vais suivre alors votre conseille, je vais prendre aussi 2 boîtes de cartouches, répondit Harry

-Bien alors 9£, s'il vous plaît, voilà un casque anti-bruit, et des gants, dit le vendeur, et naturellement l'arme, reprit-il en donnant tout à Harry et bonne chance, vous pouvez régler trois position de cible 10m, 20m, 25m, c'est tout automatique vous n'avez qu'a appuyer sur le bouton correspondant, expliqua-t-il

-Bien merci, répondit Harry. »

Il passa de l'autre coté de la boutique et commença à s'entraîner à dix mètres, il mit la plupart des balle tiré en pleine tête ou en plein coeur. Il recula alors la cible jusqu'à vingt mètre, là encore une partie des balles finirent dans les endroits les plus meurtriers. Il recula encore la cible, à vingt cinq mètre, cette fois ce fut plus dur, il quitta la boutique vers neuf heures. Il retourna chez son Oncle et sa tante, après avoir manger, il monta dans sa chambre, et se mit à relire ses livres de sortilèges et de métamorphose de première année, il s'entraîna jusque vers dix heures et demi avant d'aller prendre une douche, froide tellement il faisait chaud. Il ouvrit la lucarne afin de faire courant d'air avec sa chambre et de rafraîchir l'air. Une vision surprenante s'offrit à lui, il vit alors par la fenêtre une belle jeune femme dans la maison en face de chez son oncle, celle qui semblait être la fille de Mme Turner, elle avait de long cheveux, qui lui arrivait au-dessus des fesses, mais Harry ne put en voir plus car elle éteignit la lumière. Harry retourna à son lit avec cette vision de beauté, se demandant si elle était vraiment réel. Il se leva vers sept heures le lendemain matin, il s'habilla rapidement avant de partir courir, il revint une heure plus tard, il effectua ses étirements sur le pan d'herbe devant la maison, il retira alors son tee-shirt humide sous les yeux médusés d'une jeune femme qui venait de sortir de chez elle, elle l'observait Harry en train de faire des pompes et des abdominaux, quand il eut finit, il remit son tee-shirt et rentra chez lui sans avoir remarqué qu'il avait été observé. Il prit un copieux petit déjeuner, avant de faire son sac pour la piscine et le gymnase. Il sortit ensuite afin d'aller comme il le faisait depuis deux matins, il enfourcha son vélo, et s'en alla vers la piscine, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était suivit par une jeune femme qui l'observait depuis ce matin, il fit ses deux heures, et il crut apercevoir en Bikini la fille qu'il avait vu tard la nuit précédente, puis alla au gymnase qu'il quitta là encore deux heures plus tard. Il avait été suivit toute la matinée par sa voisine. Il rentra chez lui et déjeuna avant de retourner dans sa chambre et de faire apparaître un bain de soleil en teck avec une petite table et un parasol, il changea la couverture de ses livres de première et de seconde année en roman moldu, tel que Hamlet de Shakespeare, ou encore Vingt mille lieux sous les mers de Jules Verne, qui étaient un livre qu'il appréciait énormément. Il prit ses livres, et réduisit le reste qu'il mit dans sa poche. Il entra dans le garage et fit grandir ce qu'il avait fait apparaître avant de sortir ses affaires une à une et de les positionner sur le carré d'herbe devant la maison. Là il s'étala de la crème solaire et se mit au soleil, afin de bronzer. En même temps il en profitait pour revoir tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis sa première année jusqu'à sa seconde année car s'était les seuls manuels qu'il avait descendu. Il fut interrompu par une voix fluette:

« Bonjour, je suis désolée de vous déranger, je vous ai vu courir se matin et je voulais savoir si je pouvais venir avec vous? Demanda-t-elle

-Ne me tutoie pas je dois avoir à peu près le même âge que toi, répondit Harry, concernant ta demande je ne verrais pas pourquoi je ne l'accepterais pas, reprit-il en souriant à son interlocutrice. Il détailla du regard la personne à qui il venait de répondre, il remarqua avec surprise que c'était la jeune femme qu'il avait vu la veille, c'était sa voisine, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle était aussi belle puisqu'il croyait qu'il avait aperçu un ange la veille. Son estomac fit un bon quand il croisa son regard, ses yeux semblaient brillé d'une lueur d'intelligence et de tristesse à la fois, il détourna le regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage. Elle avait de long cheveux châtains clairs gaufrés avec deux mèches blondes. Sa peau avait un teint halé, et semblait douce au toucher, il avait presque envie de lui caresser la joue. Son visage était rond, elle avait des yeux violets comme deux améthystes, envoûtants, accentué par de longs cils noirs, un petit nez fin. Ses joues étaient roses, elle avait des lèvres fines et recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvre transparent. Accroché à ses oreilles des boucles d'oreilles avec un diamant lui allaient à ravir. Elle portait à son cou une chaîne en or, avec accroché un anneau avec ce qui lui sembla être des runes. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur blanc , qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du nombril, en dessous duquel, il y avait un tatouage en forme de petit dragon. Le décolleté étant plongeant, il laissait entrevoir le soutien-gorge blanc à dentelle et les formes généreuses de la jeune femme. Il continua de descendre, il vit un pantacours en jean taille basse moulait ses fesses, elle avait aussi de fines et longues jambes , à ses chevilles, elle portait deux bracelets mais il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par la jeune femme qui se remit à parler

-Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Sarah Turner, j'ai 16 ans, je viens juste d'emménager au 7 Privet Drive, je sais que j'ai les yeux d'une couleur bizarre mais personne ne sait me l'expliquer, reprit-elle rapidement voyant que Harry fixait intensément ses yeux,

-Je suis désolé, dit Harry en revenant à la réalité moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter, en lui tendant la main, avant de réaliser son idiotie

-Tu es celui qui a vaincu Voldemort? Demanda-t-elle, en le détaillant attentivement, c'était vrai depuis qu'elle l'avait vu ce matin, elle le trouvait trop beau, ses yeux émeraudes reflétait une détermination et un courage qu'elle aimerait avoir

-Lui-même, enfin c'est moi, répondit Harry en rougissant, tu dois être une sorcière, nota Harry à voix haute

-C'est exact tu as une analyse très fine Harry, répondit-elle en riant

-Euh désolé, dit Harry rougissant de honte, enfin c'est très surprenant que tu oses prononcer son nom, car très peu le font, reprit-il, enfin je suis content d'avoir une voisine aussi charmante, termina-t-il en souriant amicalement

-Merci, répondit Sarah en rougissant, moi aussi je suis content d'avoir Harry Potter comme voisin, concernant face de serpent, dit-elle amèrement, je l'appelle par son nom car la peur d'un nom ne fait que accentué la peur elle même, et puis n'est ce pas ainsi que ce psychopathe s'est appelé, dit-elle avec courage, je suppose que nous allons aussi nous retrouver à Poudlard

-Tu suppose bien, je crois que tu rivalise avec ma meilleure amie, c'est la meilleur fille de tout Poudlard, qui est naturellement le meilleur collège du monde, dit Harry, tu as fait tes études dans quel collège, car je ne te t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard, reprit-il

-Je viens de l'institut des sorcières de Salem, aux Usa, et je vais poursuivre mes études dans le meilleurs collèges du monde d'après monsieur Potter, après tout ce que dit Harry Potter est vrai, dit-elle en riant, Harry aurait été généralement furieux par une remarque comme cela, mais au lieu de ça il sourit à son tour sentant des papillons lui tiraillé, au fait je souhaiterais savoir pourquoi tu cours, tu nages, tu fais de la musculation, ainsi que de la boxe? Demanda-t-elle

-Comment sais-tu que je fais autant de sport! S'exclama Harry; à moins, que ce ne soit toi qui était à la piscine ainsi qu'au gymnase, ton bikini te vas à merveille, rajouta-t-il avant de se donner une baffe mentale, excuse moi, je me suis laisser dépasser par des idées qui ne sont pas les miennes, mentit-il, enfin si je cours c'est simplement car je dois améliorer, mon endurance afin de pouvoir lancer de puissant sorts sans trop me fatigué, pour la nage, c'est parce que je ne sais pas nager, et enfin la boxe, c'est au cas où je me fasse désarmé, expliqua-t-il

-Je vois que je t'ai tapé dans l'oeil répliqua-t-elle avec colère, pourquoi les garçons n'apprécient que mes formes et non pour ce que je suis, cria-t-elle, pourquoi est-ce que je tombe à chaque fois sur des pervers, qui ne pensent qu'à me foutre dans leur lit...

-Mais...

-Ne cherche pas tu mens très mal Harry, répliqua-t-elle

-Fait comme tu veux, mais je tiens à te signaler que c'est toi qui m'a suivie avant de me déranger, répliqua Harry avec colère, certes tu es très jolie mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, mentit-il

-Je comprends, fit-elle déçue, tu as une détermination dans ton regard qui me surprend énormément, d'habitude les personnes que j'ai rencontré pensent seulement à s'amuser où à trouver une petite amie

-Cette détermination, n'est là que depuis quelques jours, dit Harry, et si j'ai de la détermination à cet âge, il faut croire que je suis quelqu'un de particulier, répondit-il

-Et qu'est ce qui t'as fait avoir cette détermination, qui brille intensément dans tes yeux? Demanda Sarah

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, car je ne te connais pas assez pour savoir si je peux te faire confiance, répondit Harry

-Je comprends que tu sois aussi méfiant nous sommes en pleine guerre avec le retour de face de serpent, et il est très difficile d'accorder sa confiance, répondit-elle, mais j'aimerais savoir si ce n'est pas indiscret qu'est ce qui a fait que tu n'accorde que difficilement ta confiance aux autres ? Demanda-t-elle

-Tu sais Sarah, quand tu vois mourir devant tes yeux un de tes camarades et qu'en suite tu vois revenir Voldemort devant tes yeux, et qu'il t'apprend que c'est un de tes professeurs qui t'envoie à lui pour qu'il t'extermine, tu es en droit de te poser des questions sur les personnes que tu rencontre, répondit Harry simplement, tandis que la jeune femme se mit à pleurer, allons ne pleures pas c'est du passé, il faut tourner le regard vers l'avenir, sinon, tu vivras toute ta vie dans le regret, reprit-il en la serrant amicalement dans ses bras, je préfère te voir quand tu souris alors ne pleures pas pour des choses qui renforcent ma détermination de me venger de face de serpent, termina-t-il, ce qui arracha un hoquet de surprise

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu avais vu renaître cet enfoiré de première, je suis désolé de t'avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenir, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas besoin que tu me réconfortes, je n'avais qu'a ne pas être trop curieuse, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, à demain matin, reprit-elle

-Quel idiot, je fais pourquoi je l'ai étreinte, c'est moi qui l'ai fait fuir, j'aurais du m'excuser, puis il se caressa la joue évasivement, son esprit tourné vers sa charmante, car même s'il avait mentit il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il était amoureux. »

La jeune fille se maudissait car elle appréciait réellement Harry, qui n'avait fait que répondre à ces questions, c'est vrai qu'il était beau, elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir lui résister beaucoup. A la fin de l'après midi Harry rangea ses affaires dans le garage, et partit pour le stand de tir. Il se remit au même endroit que la veille et recommença à s'entraîner. Le soir alors qu'il allait rentré chez son Oncle, il fut interrompu:

« Désolé de te déranger Harry, mais je tenais à m'excuser pour cette après-midi, dit une voix flûtée, qu'il reconnut parmi toute les autres

-Ne t'en fait pas Sarah, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, répondit gentiment Harry, je souhaiterais savoir, pourquoi tu as déménagé en Angleterre? Demanda-t-il

-Voilà, il y a trois mois, lorsque mon père revenait de son travail, il fut attaqué en chemin par cinq mangemorts, il en tua trois mais les deux autres l'abattirent, et nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Ils ont fait ça. Ma mère et moi avons décidé d'aller en Angleterre, car elle a des oncles russes qui sont en exil politique, à cause de la révolution qui s'est passé dans le milieu sorcier au début du siècle et qui a renversé le pouvoir. Ma mère aurait du être impératrice de la Russie magique, expliqua-t-elle avant de laisser couler une larme de tristesse quand elle eut fini

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ton père, dit Harry, toute mes condoléances, aussi, reprit-il, tu sais il faut que tu pleures, tu évacueras tous ce que tu as sur le coeur, et tu verras, que tu te sentiras mieux après, ton père ne voudrait sûrement pas que tu te morfonde, il préférait que tu reprennes ta vie en main

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais, tu n'as jamais connu tes parents, tu n'as jamais perdu quelqu'un de cher, tu n'as jamais connu mon père, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil, j'aimais mon père et ces fanatiques l'ont tué, nous ne savons même pas pourquoi, cria-t-elle, avant de pleurer dans les bras de Harry

-Ne t'en fait pas je ne t'en veux pas, et puis s'il le faut, je le vengerai lui aussi, répondit Harry en laissant échapper une larme de tristesse, qu'il ravala rapidement.

-Tu pleures Harry, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas

-Ce n'est rien tout le monde peut pleurer, répondit-il en souriant, bien que je préfère te voir sourire, reprit-il

-Merci Harry de m'avoir écouté, tu es le seul à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et je souhaiterais que cela reste entre nous, ce serais notre secret à tout les deux, je souhaiterais que nous devenions amis, reprit-elle, car maintenant que je me suis libérée de ce poids je vais pouvoir commencer mon deuil, termina-t-elle

-Il n'y a pas d'interdiction à ce que nous devenions amis, répondit Harry

-Bien dans ce cas là je dois te prévenir d'éviter de m'approcher quand je suis en colère, car j'ai deux pouvoirs assez spéciaux, la télékinésie et l'ubiquité

-En quoi consiste tes deux pouvoirs ? demanda Harry surpris

-La télékinésie est une force spirituelle qui permet par la pensée de soulever, déplacer des objet, expliqua-t-elle, regarde!Ordonna-t-elle, bicyclette, reprit-elle, le vélo apparut dans sa main, ou sinon, il y a la version plus offensive, d'un revers de la main, un vent balaya tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de trente centimètres en face d'elle

-Ouaw comment t'as fait ça c'est génial ! s'émerveilla Harry

-C'est magique comme on dit, répondit-elle en souriant. La projection astrale je n'y arrive pas trop mais bon il faut de l'entraînement, en fait ça consiste à faire sortir son subconscient de soi pour aller dans un autre endroit, mais je ne peux pas lancer de sort quand je suis sous ma forme astrale, et toi qu'est ce que tu as comme pouvoir? Demanda-t-elle

-Moi, je ne sais pas, je crois que je n'en ai pas, répondit simplement Harry

-A Salem lors de ta première année avant de rejoindre la classe il mesure ton taux de magie et regarde ce que tu maîtrise comme pouvoir, la télékinésie est un don très difficile à maîtriser, il m'a fallu environ cinq ans pour y arriver, et l'ubiquité c'est pire puisque depuis le début j'essaye de le maîtriser, je ne suis arriver à aucun résultat jusqu'à maintenant

-Peut être que tu ne cherches pas au bon endroit, répondit Harry

-Pourquoi, dis-tu ça ? Demanda Sarah surprise

-Je n'en sais rien mais ça peut être une possibilité des fois nous cherchons des solutions compliqués alors qu'il y en a des plus simple, répondit Harry

-Je comprends, répondit-elle, je te laisse, il commence à se faire tard et ma mère doit se faire du souci, à demain, dit-elle en lui faisant la bise

-Oui, tu dois être prête vers 7 heures, répondit-il. »

Elle rentra chez elle, et monta rapidement dans sa chambre et observa caché Harry qui s'attardait à regarder le ciel, il remonta ensuite dans sa chambre et voulu se coucher quant il découvrit que Hedwige venait enfin de revenir, mais elle n'avait pas de réponse, il remarqua cependant un oiseau couleur flamme derrière elle qui avait un message à sa patte, Harry reconnut tout de suite Fumseck :

Cher Harry,

Je tiens à te dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière dans mon bureau, c'est comme je te l'ai déjà une erreur commise par un vieillard. Je tenais à te dire que les membres de l'ordre viendront te chercher le 30 juillet vers 21 heures. Ainsi, je voudrais aussi que tu préviennes ta Tante et que tu prépares tes valises

Concernant l'occlumencie j'ai trouvé un enseignant compétent qui ne te veux aucun mal et qui veux te rencontrer le 30 juillet, tout comme moi car je souhaiterais te remettre quelque chose

Au revoir

Albus Dumbledore

Après avoir donné à manger à Hedwige, il griffonna sur un bout de parchemin une réponse qu'il attacha à la patte du phénix qui disparut dans un tourbillon de flamme. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit. Le lendemain matin, il se leva vers six heures, et se mit à travailler sur les livres de troisième année, jusqu'à sept heures, où il sortit rejoindre Sarah qui avait revêtit pour l'occasion une brassière avec un short. Ils partirent donc courir pendant une heure, à la fin, elle vomit dans l'herbe et faillit s'évanouir tellement l'effort qu'elle avait du fournir était intense, Harry lui donna une barre de céréales qu'il avait dans sa poche. Puis ils se séparèrent, Harry partit pour la piscine, avant de rejoindre le gymnase tout proche où il continua à s'entraîner. A une heure il rentra chez sa tante, où il mangea. L'après-midi, il mit dans son sac deux grosse bouteille d'eau, puis il décida de partir à vélo, faire un grand tour, il revint vers sept heure et s'arrêta devant l'armurie. Il entra puis commença à tirer, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par un homme de cinquante ans, les cheveux blanc, avec une veste beige:

« Tu tires très bien, dit-il, depuis combien de temps fais-tu du tir sur cible? Demanda-t-il

-Je viens de commencer, il y a trois jours, répondit Harry, l'homme fut surpris

-C'est impensable, je suis commissaire de police et tu peux me croire que je sais comment, on tire au bout de trois jour, pour être passer par là, ça fait au moins trois ans que tu tires ainsi, donc je dirais que tu as commencé il y a cinq ans, reprit-il

-Si vous le dites après tout, je n'ai fais que vous dire la vérité, vous pouvez demander au vendeur, je me suis inscrit il y a trois jours, répondit Harry agacé qui remit son protège oreilles, tandis que l'homme, retournait voir le vendeur qui lui confirma la version d'Harry

-Je suis désolé de m'être emporter ça semblait tellement irréel, dit l'homme, je me nomme Herbert Mcfrish, et je suis commissaire de police à Little Whinging, j'ai 47 ans, et toi comment te nommes-tu? Demanda-t-il

-Moi, je me nomme Harry Potter, et j'ai seize ans, avoua-t-il

-Tu n'as que seize ans mais normalement tu ne devrais pas être là, c'est interdit comment es-tu arrivé à entrer, alors que le vendeur vérifie chaque identité lors de l'inscription, le plus surprenant c'est que tu as le physique d'un jeune homme de vingt et un ans, fais-moi voir tes papiers! Ordonna-t-il

-Voilà, dis Harry en tendant sa carte d'identité

-Ah! Tu es un bon blagueur, tu as vingt et un ans sur tes papiers, dit le commissaire, sais-tu ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? Demanda-t-il

-Non, pas trop, répondit Harry, peut-être policier, reprit-il

-Simple policier non, avec la précision que tu as dans tes tirs, tu ferais un bon membre des commandos d'élites, dit le commissaire, si tu veux je peux t'inscrire lors de la prochaine session qui aura lieu cet été, je crois c'est à la fin de cette semaine et le stage durera trois semaines, je dois te dire que ça sera très difficile, seulement un cinquième des inscrits arrivent à rejoindre les commandos, dit-il

-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry qui souffla intérieurement que le commissaire soit un idiot, puisqu'il avait gobé son mensonge alors qu'il lui avait dit la vérité, il se dit que ça pourrait être une excellente idée pour maîtriser différentes armes, après réflexion, se serait plutôt une bonne idée

-Bien vient demain au commissariat, je t'aiderais à remplir le formulaire

-D'accord, dit Harry qui se remit à tirer, en essayant de viser n'importe quel endroit de la cible. »

Il quitta comme à son habitude vers neuf heures, le stand de tir, et rentra chez son Oncle, et se coucha tôt.


	4. Chapitre III

_**Chapitre III :Un déplacement à haut risque :**_

**Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla tôt, comme à son habitude depuis le début des vacances d'été. Il revêtit un short ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir, puis descendit les escaliers, avant de lasser ses baskets, et de sortir dans l'air tiède d'un matin d'été. Il s'assit au pied d'un réverbère sur le trottoir face à la maison de son Oncle, attendant que Sarah le rejoigne pour leur footing quotidien. Il réfléchissait aux paroles dites la veille par le commissaire Mcfrish, se les ressassant sans cesse dans sa tête : « Avec la précision que tu as dans tes tirs ce n'est pas simple policier mais membre des forces d'élites ». Cette phrase l'avait quasiment tenu éveillé pendant toute la nuit, il n'avait jamais penser à faire une carrière chez les moldus, mais il était encore trop tôt pour complètement se décider. D'un autre coté, il savait que s'il réussissait, ça pourrait lui être utile dans sa lutte contre Voldemort, car pour le moment la seule chose qui le préoccupait réellement c'était de savoir s'il serait un jour capable de rivaliser contre Voldemort. Il aurait voulu demander conseil à quelqu'un mais le délais était trop court. Malgré le fait qu'il ait pardonné à Dumbledore, il voulait se détacher un peu de lui, car même s'il se savait contrôlé par son mentor, il savait aussi que ce dernier ne voulait que son bien, et Harry s'en était rendu compte après l'annonce de la prophétie. Il pouvait demander à ses amis mais la réponse ne parviendrait dans le meilleur des cas seulement le lendemain matin, seule Sarah pourrait l'aider. Une ombre obscurcit les rayons du soleil, il leva les yeux, et ceux-ci se posèrent sur la poitrine généreuse d'une jeune femme, se rendant compte de ça, il détourna la tête en rougissant violemment. Une voix flûtée qu'il reconnut immédiatement, l'interpella :**

« Bonjour, Harry, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu ne souhaite pas me voir ce matin, déclara-t-elle

-Non, non, ce ce n'est pas ça, bégaya Harry rouge de honte, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme

-Tu sais Harry, ce n'est pas la peine de trembler comme une feuille, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ni te gronder, dit-elle

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, répliqua Harry d'un ton sec

-Mon oeil, dit-elle, Ah ! Les hommes et leur ego ! s'exclama-t-elle pour elle-même

-Bonjour Sarah, tu es prête aujourd'hui nous allons allonger le parcours, dit-il

-Encore ! S'écria-t-elle surprise

-Je rigole, dit Harry hilare, tu aurais du voir ton expression de surprise c'était à ce tordre de rire reprit-il

-Espèce d'idiot marmonna-t-elle

-Je t'ai entendu, dit Harry. »

C'est sur un ton de chamaillerie qu'il s'élancèrent, et commencèrent à courir. Harry, laissa alors son esprit vagabonder vers de nouvelles réflexions. Elles concernaient cette fois-ci les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Sarah. Il la laissa passer devant profitant de cette occasion pour l'observer, ses longs cheveux châtain flottant derrière elle. Chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, il avait des papillons dans l'estomac, ou ce dernier faisait une chute de plusieurs mètres. La seule fois où il avait éprouver cette sensation, c'était à l'époque où il sortait avec Cho, mais à présent, ce nom n'évoquait plus aucun sentiment à Harry. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, même s'il ne se connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Harry ne savait pas si un jour, il aurait le courage de lui dire ses sentiments, de peur de paraître ridicule, auprès de cette femme, à la fois belle, intelligente et drôle. Il fut sortit de sa réflexion par une voix qui l'appelait :

« Harry, tu m'entends, tu me sembles un peu à la ramasse aujourd'hui, dit Sarah, tu es sûr que ça va bien ? Demanda-t-elle

-Hein ! Quoi ! Dit Harry, sortant de sa rêverie

-Allô, ici la terre ! La lune me recevez-vous ? cria Sarah

-Tu es folle de me crier dans les oreilles, ça fait mal, répondit-il, j'étais en train de réfléchir, reprit-il, est-ce que c'est interdit par une quelconque loi ? demanda-t-il

-Et à quoi pensais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse

-Rien de très important, mentit Harry, je voulais en fait te poser une question, reprit-il, en se maudissant, à cause de l'air ridicule qu'il avait en se tripotant les doigts, ça lui rappelait la fois où Ron avait demander à Hermione de venir avec lui au bal

-Que veux-tu me demander ? Répondit Sarah, surprise, curieuse, et impatiente

-Voilà, commença Harry, hier un commissaire de Police, m'a proposé de participer à la prochaine session des commandos d'élite, et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre cette après-midi, expliqua-t-il

-Ah ! S'exclama Sarah déçue, car elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande de sortir avec elle, je te conseillerais donc d'accepter car dans ton combat contre Voldemort, ça pourrait t'aider à maîtriser les armes à feu, dit-elle à demi convaincue parce que venait de lui dire Harry.

-Merci, c'est ce que je pensais, et je crois que je vais t'écouter, dit-il en lui faisant une bise sur la joue, avant de s'en aller chez son oncle pour prendre son petit déjeuner ainsi que ses affaires pour toutes la journée. »

Sarah ne l'avait pas cru, elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle, et de déjeuner, puis elle enfila, la cape d'invisibilité de son père, et se mit à suivre, son ami durant toute la matinée. Vers une heure, Harry avait finit son entraînement matinal, il acheta un sandwich, dans une boulangerie, au centre de Little Whinging, puis il partit vers le commissariat, il accrocha son vélo à une borne à vélo puis entra, toujours suivit par Sarah. Le réceptionniste l'interpella, à peine fut-il entré :

« Bonjour, jeune homme, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il, vous venez, pour déclarer un vol, une infraction où un meurtre ? Reprit-il en se levant pour observer Harry.

-Non, non, rien de cela, monsieur, je souhaiterais voir le commissaire Mcfrish, dit Harry, tandis que Sarah l'observait toujours

-Bien sûr, je vais voir s'il est disponible, et surtout s'il n'est pas en patrouille ou partit déjeuner, dit le policier, qui dois-je lui annoncer ? Demanda-t-il ensuite

-Potter, Harry Potter, répondit Harry calmement, tandis que dans son coin Sarah rigolait silencieusement, car cette scène lui rappelait la façon dont se présentait, un héros moldu, du nom de James Bond

-Bien, laissa échapper le policier, il tapa sur le clavier du standard, un numéro et une voix à l'autre bout du fil lui répondit, et il dit finalement, bien, vous pouvez y aller, M. Mcfrish vous attend dans son bureau, vous traversé la grande salle, et au c'est au fond à droite, vous ne pouvez pas le rater, expliqua-t-il

-Merci, beaucoup, répondit Harry. »

Il tourna les talons, et traversa «la grande salle », qui était en fait une salle où se tenait une vingtaine de bureau, tous occupés par des officiers de police, qui tapait sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Harry ne s'y attarda pas longtemps, car il voulait être parti le plus vite possible. Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard devant la porte du bureau du commissaire, à travers la vitre, celui-ci l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la main, car il était au téléphone. Le sorcier se glissa à l'intérieur du bureau du commissaire, qui fit signe de fermer la porte. Lorsque Harry voulut fermer la porte un obstacle l'en empêcha, il s'agissait du pied de Sarah, qui faillit hurlé de douleur mais laissa seulement échapper un petit cri, que Harry entendit, mais il fit comme si de rien était, il rouvrit donc la porte puis la ferma à nouveau. Sarah, s'était glissée à l'intérieur, le commissaire raccrocha son téléphone et prit la parole :

« Bonjour M. Potter, je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes venu, cette après-midi, dit-il, je suppose que vous avez fait votre choix, reprit-il, je dois tout de même vous rappeler que cette occasion ne se présentera pas deux fois, ajouta-t-il

-Bien sûr, monsieur, je crois même que vos paroles ne sont pas sortie de ma tête depuis hier soir, dit Harry, j'ai bien réfléchit et je crois être intéresser par votre offre, reprit-il

-Bien, bien, dans ce cas veuillez remplir ce formulaire, je souhaiterais que vous signiez en bas de chaque page, dit Herbert Mcfrish, en sortant de son tiroir un dossier de plusieurs pages, je transmettrais votre demande à la fin de mon service, ce soir, reprit-il, faites moi voir vos papier d'identité, j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose, termina-t-il

-Oui, bien sûr, mais pourquoi souhaitez vous voir mes papiers d'identité ? Demanda Harry, en tendant ses papiers d'identité

-Et bien, voyez-vous M. Potter, le seul Harry Potter à Little Whinging, n'a seulement seize ans hors vous, vous prétendez en avoir vingt et un, il est né le 31 juillet 1988, alors deux possibilité s'offre à moi, sois vous n'êtes pas qui vous prétendez être, sois vous êtes réellement Harry Potter, et vous avez de faux papier, je vous laisse le choix, mais je penche pour la première solution

-J'ai été découvert, ça ne sert plus à rien de mentir, dit Harry tendu, je suis Harry Potter, j'ai seize ans, je réside au 4 Privet Drive, chez mon Oncle et ma Tante, expliqua-t-il

-Bien, bien, pas mal pour des aveux, dit le commissaire, il décrocha son téléphone, avant de le raccrocher subitement, que faites-vous dans mon bureau jeune homme ? Demanda-t-il à Harry

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien monsieur ? Demanda Harry surpris, je suis venu pour remplir le formulaire, pour participer à la prochaine session des commandos d'élites, expliqua-t-il

-Ah oui, je m'en souviens, faites, j'irai le poster après mon service, dit le commissaire retournant à ses occupations premières. »

Harry remplit donc le formulaire, et le signa avant de le rendre à l'officier, ils se saluèrent et Harry quitta le commissariat, rapidement. Il savait à présent avec certitude qu'il avait été suivit, et au lieu de monter sur son vélo, il marcha en le tenant à coté de lui, il se dirigea vers la maison de son oncle. Quant il fut arrivé dans Magnolia Road, il remonta sur son vélo et accéléra afin d'avoir un minimum d'avance sur son poursuivant, afin de lui tendre un piège. Il tourna dans Magnolia Crescent, puis cacha son vélo et se camoufla dans les bosquet il entendit des pas se rapprocher de sa position, et une voix marmonner :

« Où est-il passer, je l'ai pourtant bien vu tourner dans cette rue»

La personne se remit à courir et en passant devant le buisson Harry mit la jambe, ce qui fit trébucher la personne, qui pesta :

« Oh ! non, je vais me faire tuer par ma mère, si elle voit que j'ai détruit mon jeans, dit une voix, tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention, reprit-elle pour elle même, elle commençait à se relever, mais Harry ne la voyait pas

-Je te tiens, cria Harry en sautant à l'endroit ou il pensait que la personne était tombé, la personne se retourna et d'un revers de la main, elle repoussa Harry, contre le buisson, Sarah, gémit-il en atterrissant contre la haie

-Quoi, Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle surprise

-C'était donc toi qui me suivais, tu m'as suivie toute la journée, même si tu m'étais invisible, je savais qu'on m'avais suivi, dit Harry, maintenant montre toi, ça ne sert plus à rien de te cacher, reprit-il, pourquoi m'as tu suivi ? Demanda-t-il

-Je suis désolée Harry, si tu te sens blessé, mais je ne te croyais pas concernant la proposition de Mcfrish, parce que la loi en Angleterre, interdit aux adolescents d'aller tirer au pistolet, j'ai donc voulu savoir pourquoi, tu m'avais menti, expliqua-t-elle, mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était la vérité, termina-t-elle honteuse

-Je, je croyais, que nous étions amis ! S'exclama Harry, ce n'est pas croyable, se faire trahir, par une amie, c'est pire encore que la mort, dit-il dépité. Je te faisais confiance Sarah, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas demandé comment j'avais fait pour contourné la loi, je te l'aurais expliqué, et ça aurait été notre secret à tous les deux, reprit-il amer. D'un autre coté, valait mieux que tu montres ta vrai nature, avant que nous allions plus avant, comme ça, je ne me suis pas fait avoir, ajouta-t-il, tu sais pour ta gouverne j'ai fait des faux avec ma baguette tu es contente, maintenant, laisse moi tranquille, je ne souhaite plus te voir, déclara-t-il, reparo, prononça-t-il en visant le jean de son ex ami, alors qu'il avait déjà tourné le dos

-Attends Harry, crois moi, je suis sincèrement désolé ne m'abandonne pas, tu sais bien que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai repris ma vie normale, dit-elle, s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis sur une pente glissante, si tu me laisse maintenant, je peux retombé dans ce gouffre qu'est la tristesse, reprit-elle, tu sais que je pourrais être capable du pire

-Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut me faire maintenant, cria Harry, tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir à tes actes, maintenant débrouille-toi, déclara-t-il en remontant sur son vélo, afin de rentré chez lui. »

Il s'enferma, dans la lecture jusqu'au soir, où il sortit pour aller tirer quelques coups au stand de tir. Il rentra deux heures plus tard, en sueur, il mangea puis alla se coucher. Ce petit jeu dura une semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, Mme Turner, viennent sonné à la porte des Dursley affolée, ce fut l'oncle Vernon, qui alla ouvrir la porte, il fut surpris de trouver devant sa porte, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année :

« Bonjour, vous devez être M. Vernon Dursley, dit-elle

-Oui, c'est bien moi, puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda-t-il de manière la plus polie possible

-Oui, je suis désolée, répondit-elle, je me nomme Elena Turner, et je suis votre nouvelle voisine, je viens d'emménager au 7 Privet drive, expliqua-t-elle, je suis désolé de vous déranger aussi tard, mais je souhaiterais absolument voir votre neveu M. Potter, termina-t-elle

-Vous devez faire erreur, il n'y a pas de Potter dans ma demeure, répondit l'oncle Vernon

-Ne me mentez pas moldu, dit la mère de Sarah en sortant sa baguette magique sur l'oncle Vernon, je sais qu'il habite ici, c'est une question de vie ou de mort, reprit-elle

-Bien, bien, d'accord, dit Vernon tremblant encore surpris par le fait que sa voisine soit une sorcière, Harry vient, ici, Mme Turner, souhaiterais te voir immédiatement

-J'arrive, dit Harry, qui dévalais le plus vite possible les escaliers, bonsoir Mme Turner, que puis-je pour vous, déclara-t-il en arrivant sur le perron

-Je vous l'empreinte une heure, dit-elle

-Bien sûr faite, répondit l'oncle Vernon toujours tremblant. »

Harry avait prit sa baguette au cas où ce ne soit un piège, il était devenu presque aussi paranoïaque que Maugrey Fol Oeil. Il suivit la mère de Sarah jusqu'à sa demeure. Elle lui demanda de retirer ses chaussures avant d'entrer dans le salon, à cause du fait que le parquet venait d'être ciré. Elle lui proposa de s'asseoir, dans un fauteuil, tandis qu'elle faisait de même :

« Bonsoir, M. Potter, si j'ai changé vos plan pour ce soir, je m'en excuse à l'avance, commença Mme Turner, j'ai besoin de votre aide... reprit-elle avant d'être interrompu

-En quoi, puis-je vous être utile ? Demanda Harry calmement

-J'allais y venir jusqu'à ce que vous me coupiez, répondit Mme Turner

-Bien je m'excuse, dit Harry

-Voilà, j'ai besoin de votre aide, car Sarah a disparu, je sais que vous étiez très proche tout les deux, donc j'ai confiance en vous, vous devez connaître les endroits où elle pourrait aller se réfugier, dit-elle

-Quoi, Sarah à disparu ! S'alarma Harry, depuis combien de temps a-t-elle quitté la maison ? Demanda-t-il

-Ça va bientôt faire quatre heures qu'elle est partie et elle n'est toujours pas revenue, répondit la mère de Sarah

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est seulement dix heures, elle est peut être aller se détendre, dit Harry

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas, s'écria affolée Mme Turner, même si elle était très proche de mon mari, quand elle rentrait plus tard elle me prévenait toujours avant, s'il vous plaît aidez moi à retrouver ma fille, c'est l'unique chose qu'il me reste depuis son départ, elle se sent seul maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, aidez moi, je sais que c'est grâce à vous qu'elle a réussi à surmonter la mort de son père, termina-t-elle

-Vous devez savoir, que nous sommes en froid depuis une semaine et que c'est de ma faute si elle a disparu ce soir, dit Harry

-Je sais puisqu'elle n'est pas sortie de la semaine, répondit-elle, mais je sais aussi que vous êtes le seul, à pouvoir la ramener à la raison au cas où elle passerait à l'acte

-Je ne vous promets rien Mme Turner, mais je vais faire mon possible pour arriver à temps, répondit Harry. »

Harry passa chez son oncle, afin de prendre son vélo, en sortant de chez sa voisine, il était extrêmement inquiet, car Sarah l'avait prévenu qu'elle était capable du pire, c'était donc à lui de retrouver son amie coûte que coûte et de préférence vivante. Il enfourcha son vélo, et se mit à chercher, Sarah, à travers, toutes les rues du quartiers. Pendant ce temps au pied d'un magnolia, dans un coin retiré du parc, une jeune femme était en sanglot, elle était difficilement visible, car il y avait des haies, et l'ombre de l'arbre la protégeait. Dans sa main, elle tenait un objet qui brillait avec les rayons de la lune, il avait un reflet couleur argenté, de son autre main, elle tenait ses jambes serrées contre elle, sanglotant, ainsi seule dans le noir. Elle voulait passer à l'acte mais ses souvenirs, la retenait encore ici. Elle ne voulait plus revenir chez elle, sa mère n'avait quasiment pas réagit à la mort de son mari, comment pouvait-on être aussi froide, concernant la mort d'un être cher, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, une voix venue de nulle part l'interrompit dans sa réflexion :

« Crois-tu sincèrement que, c'est ce que ton père aurait voulu, que tu fasse, dit une voix, calme et suave

-Qui est ce qui parle, dit Sarah apeurée, qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire qu'une gamine de seize ans quitte sa maison pour vivre seule, reprit-elle, et comment savez-vous que mon père est mort ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je suis une personne qui vous veut du bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne veux pas vous effrayer, dit la voix, croyez-vous que fuir est la meilleur solution, alors que vous avez des amis qui peuvent vous aider, reprit-elle

-Qu'est que vous en savez, j'ai laissez mes amis aux États Unis et ils se moquent bien de savoir comment je me porte, au contraire ils sont plutôt content que je les ais quittés, au moins, la pleurnicheuse n'est plus là, déclara Sarah dépitée, quant à Harry, il m'a laissé tomber, parce que je l'ai suivi, n'est ce pas stupide de sa part, ajouta-t-elle, il ne veut plus me voir, termina-t-elle

-Pourquoi, n'essayez-vous pas de reprendre contact avec vos amis, dit la voix, car de vrais amis, au contraire sont là pour vous soutenir, dans les moments difficiles et vous aidez à retourner vers la lumière, déclara-t-elle, quant à monsieur Potter, il n'est peut-être plus en colère, il s'est emporté, car il vous dois tout de même un fière chandelle, car vous l'avez tiré d'un mauvais pas au commissariat il y a une semaine, en jetant un sort d'oubli au commissaire, la jeune femme fit tomber son médaillon surprise

-Comment savez-vous cela, même Harry ne s'en est pas aperçu et pourtant c'était lui le plus proche de la situation, dit-elle

-Qui vous le dit qu'il ne l'a pas vu, il n'est pas aveugle, répondit en riant la voix, mais sachez que votre père ne vous quittera jamais, il sera toujours au plus profond de vous, il sera dans votre coeur, et vous pouvez être sûr qu'il ne vous abandonnera jamais, car ces souvenirs seront toujours présents, même si on essaye par tout les moyens de s'en défaire, ajouta-t-elle

-Attendez, qui êtes-vous, comment pourrais-je un jour vous remercier ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle entendait une personne s'en aller en marchant tranquillement

-Je suis quelqu'un qui vous veut du bien, et qui est prêt à vous aider, même si vous pensez qu'il est fâché contre vous, répondit-elle avant de s'enfuir

-Papa, je crois que j'ai trouvé la perle rare, dit Sarah en ramassant son médaillon, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un prêt à m'aider quoiqu'il arrive, et que j'aime, mais sache que je ne t'oublierais jamais, mon papa chéri, reprit-elle, maintenant je vais rentrer car sinon, maman va s'inquiéter, j'ai été égoïste, je ne suis pas digne d'être ta fille chérie, mais je te promet qu'à présent, j'en serais digne, et je jure que je te vengerais, et que même si la vie n'est pas toujours rose, je surmonterais toutes les difficultés qui seront sur mon chemin, je te le promet, termina-t-elle. »

Sarah rentra donc, rapidement chez elle, et serra chaleureusement sa mère, tandis que de son coté Harry souriait. Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte pour aller courir, il fut surpris de trouver assise sur le trottoir, les pieds dans le caniveau, Sarah, qui l'attendait tout sourire, et qui dès qu'elle le vit arriver, elle lui sauta au cou, et Harry rougit, surpris par cette marque d'affection :

« Bonjour Harry, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a une semaine, commença-t-elle, je dois reconnaître, que tu avais raison, je ne t'ai pas fait confiance, et se n'est pas digne d'un ami, concéda-t-elle, s'il te plaît, faisons, comme si rien ne s'était passé, pria-t-elle, en faisant des yeux de chiens battus

-Bonjour Sarah, moi aussi je dois reconnaître que je me suis emporté, je dois reconnaître que ça aurait pu être un mensonge même si en l'occurrence ce n'était pas le cas, je te remercie pour l'aide que tu m'a apporter là bas, et je souhaiterais que nous redevenions amis, car ça m'a fait comme un vide de ne plus te voir pendant une semaine, avoua-t-il

-Merci, Harry de m'avoir ouvert les yeux hier soir, sinon, je crois que j'aurais fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie, et je l'aurais regretté, répondit-elle en l'embrasant sur les deux joues

-Je ne vois pas de quoi, tu parles, ce n'était pas moi hier, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil amusé

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle, tu as intérêt à t'entraîner correctement pendant le reste des vacances si tu veux avoir une chance de réussir le concours, reprit-elle, et ne t'en fais pas je serais là et je veillerais à ce que tu tiennes ton entraînement, car à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui m'en occupe, dit-elle avec un regard malveillant

-Oh ! non ! S'écria Harry, je n'aime pas ce regard, dit-il effrayé, qu'est ce que tu vas me faire faire ? Demanda-t-il, vraiment pas rassuré

-Tu verras, prête moi ton vélo, comme je l'ai dit je vais prendre en main ton entraînement, donc nous allons tout d'abord augmenter la cadence du footing du matin, tu devras courir à la même allure que moi à vélo, ensuite à la piscine, tu devras t'entraîner sérieusement, sans regarder le Bikini, des jolies filles, ajouta-t-elle souriante

-Non, mais oh ! s'exclama-t-il faussement offusqué, c'est mal me connaître que de croire que je suis un pervers de première, répondit-il

-Non, mais je te prévient seulement, sinon, ce sera un coup derrière la tête, comme celui-là, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole, et pas de réaction, sinon, c'est une projection contre les buissons,, ajouta-t-elle, en le voyant prêt à riposter, bien je vais pouvoir continuer, ensuite on augmente la charge de travail à la musculation, de même pour la boxe, ensuite finit le bronzage couché sur un bain de soleil, c'est un raid à vélo pendant toute l'après-midi, on finit par ton entraînement au tir, puis, je crois pouvoir dire, que tu auras mérité un peu de repos, termina-t-elle

-Je crois, en pesant mes mots que tu es une esclavagiste princesse, répondit Harry, qui du se mettre à courir derrière Sarah, qui était à vélo. »

Il termina la journée en étant complètement exténué, d'avoir du se surpasser, mais il était content de lui, il s'endormit de bonne heure. Le 30 juillet au matin, Harry se leva comme tout les matins depuis deux semaines, il s'habilla rapidement, puis rangea le reste de ses affaires dans sa malle qu'il avait préparé la veille. Il rejoignit ensuite Sarah, qui l'attendait en bas sur son vélo. La charge de travail qu'il avait était très élevée, mais Harry s'y était habitué, et donnait à chaque fois son maximum. A la fin de la journée après son raid, en revenant Harry demanda à Sarah de s'arrêter dans le parc, ils s'assirent tranquillement au pied d'un magnolia, et Harry prit rapidement la parole :

« Je suis désolé Sarah, mais je dois t'annoncer, que ce soir je pars pour une durée indéterminée pour je ne le sais pas moi-même, et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais, expliqua-t-il, donc ton entraînement physique tombe pour le moment à l'eau, reprit-il en souriant

-Quelle mauvais nouvelle ! S'exclama Sarah, j'avais encore énormément de chose à te faire faire, ce n'est pas croyable que tu te défiles ainsi, déclara-t-elle, en souriant

-Il me semble, que mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas été très tendre avec ma personne, car les entraînements depuis une semaine ont changé d'intensité, répondit Harry, vous êtes une vraie esclavagiste Mlle Turner, ajouta-t-il

-Moi esclavagiste, c'est bien la meilleur, je n'ai jamais entendu pareille sornette, dans la bouche d'un de mes amis, répondit-elle faussement vexée, entraîneuse de grand talent, me qualifierais plus à ma juste valeur, reprit-elle

-Je crois que la modestie et toi, ça fait deux, répliqua Harry en se tournant vers la jeune femme, j'oubliais de te dire, ce soir pas d'entraînement au tir car mon escorte vient me chercher à 21 heures et il faut que je sois prêt, termina-t-il

-Mon escorte, qu'il dit ! S'exclama-t-elle, on voit que tu ne te prend pas pour n'importe quoi, ajouta-t-elle et puis quoi encore une suite, et des esclaves, s'offusqua-t-elle, et après c'est moi qui ne suis pas modeste, non mais oh ! c'est le monde à l'envers, s'écria-t-elle

-N'oublie pas qui je suis, tu as devant toi, l'illustre, le magnanime, le beau, l'intelligent Harry Potter, célèbre à ses heures et ami d'une princesse belle comme le jour, répondit-il

-Et en plus de ça narcissique, dit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les deux mains, ne t'en fait pas je suis sûr que tu réussiras ton concours, mais j'aurais souhaité que tu fasses plus musculation, pendant la semaine qu'il te reste

-Ça veut dire que je ne suis plus ton esclave, dit-il en sautant de joie, mais sache que jamais je ne te remercierais assez si jamais je réussis, reprit-il

-D'un autre coté c'est dommage que tu partes, car je me serais bien baignée avec toi à la piscine car je dois dire que j'en ai un peu marre de devoir te regarder sur le bord du bassin, surtout avec la chaleur, qu'il fait, dit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur, car la veille elle avait décidé qu'elle ferait tout pour que Harry sorte avec elle

-C'est avec joie, que j'aurais souhaité te voir en bikini, mais les ordres de Dumbledore sont les ordres de Dumbledore, et je ne peux pas m'y dérober, répondit Harry, mais ce n'est pas non, de toute manière j'aurais toute une année pour te voir en Bikini, reprit-il

-C'est bien exact, M. Potter est un pervers, tiraillé par ses hormones, déclara Sarah en riant avant de se mettre à courir

-Tu n'es qu'une menteuse, attend tu vas voir, si je t'attrape, menaça-t-il en partant à sa poursuite, il la rattrapa rapidement, et pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin il la plaqua au sol, et se mit au-dessus d'elle, ainsi je suis un pervers, attendez un peu que vous subissiez le châtiment qui vous incombe pour mensonge, il la soumit à la torture des chatouilles, ils se mirent à rire tout les deux car elle ne se laissait pas faire, mais Harry prit le dessus grâce à sa force, alors maintenant c'est qui le meilleur lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, celle-ci frissonna

-Tu n'as pas honte de maltraiter une pauvre fille sans défense, répliqua-t-elle, souriante en le repoussant au sol, et le dominant à son tour

-Que puis-je faire, pour être pardonner au sublime princesse, répondit Harry en faisant la comédie

-Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi mais je vous en ferais part dès que j'aurais décidé, répondit celle-ci avant de s'enlever, donc si j'ai bien compris, tu ne pourras pas courir au début du mois d'août, reprit-elle

-C'est exact princesse, répondit Harry en souriant, mais rien ne t'empêche de courir seule, j'essayerais tout de même de demander à mon directeur de me laisser revenir ici avant la fin des vacances, pour que l'on puisse se revoir, ajouta-t-il, mais si je ne peux pas, je te dit à Poudlard, déclara avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues

-Moi aussi Harry à bientôt. »

Harry rentra au 4 Privet Drive. Sarah quant à elle, semblait rêveuse car c'était la première fois que Harry lui faisait la bise. Harry monta ensuite dans sa chambre, il envoya Hedwige s'installer à Poudlard le temps qu'il y arrive. Ensuite il descendit dîner, sa tante avait préparé un repas spécial pour son départ, il lui tendit un bouquet de fleur qu'il avait acheté chez le fleuriste, tandis qu'à son Oncle, il lui offrit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, puis à son cousin, il lui laissa son vélo. A vingt et une heure précise la sonnette retentit au 4 Privet Drive, Harry descendit ses affaires, mais ce fut sa tante qui ouvrit la porte :

« Bonjour Rémus Lupin, c'est ça, dit-elle

-C'est exact Pétunia Evans, comment allez-vous ? Demanda Lupin à la tante Pétunia

-Très bien merci, répondit-elle, je suppose que vous venez chercher Harry, attendez quelque secondes que je l'appelle, reprit-elle

-Ce n'est pas la peine tante pétunia, je suis déjà là, dit Harry, pour éviter que sa tante ne crie inutilement

-Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? demanda joyeusement Lupin en le voyant arriver

-Ça va merci, et toi ? demanda Harry à son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, sachant que la pleine lune était proche et aussi à cause de la mort de Sirius

-Moi je vais très bien, malgré le fait que la pleine lune s'approche et que mon meilleur ami soit décéder, répondit franchement Lupin

-Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à Sirius, c'était quelqu'un de bien, mais j'oublie la courtoisie, vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Demanda aimablement la tante Pétunia

-Non ça sera bon, dit-il avant de regarder sa montre, et de dire, dépêche-toi Harry, nous sommes en retard et tu connais comment est Maugrey quand on est en retard, au revoir Pétunia, termina-t-il

-Au revoir tante Pétunia, salut Dudley et Oncle Vernon, dit Harry, merci encore pour ce que tu m'as offert, déclara-t-il

-Ce n'est rien c'est naturel, et toi fais bien attention à toi, répondit-elle avant de fermer la porte

-Au fait où va-t-on? Demanda Harry à Lupin, car personne ne lui avait dit où ils devaient se rendre, en se tournant vers lupin alors qu'ils remontaient Privet Drive

-Je suis désolé Harry, mais je ne peux pas te le dire car il y a peut-être des espions de tu-sais-qui dans les parages, de plus Maugrey me rabâcherait jusqu'à ma mort sa phrase vigilance constante, dit en rigolant Lupin suivit de près par Harry, ils furent rejoints quelques secondes plus tard Tonks avec les cheveux vert fluo, et un long nez

-Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? Demanda cette dernière

-Je crois pouvoir répondre avec une absolue certitude que je vais bien, répondit celui-ci, quant à toi comme te portes-tu? Demanda-t-il

-Moi je vais très bien, affirma Tonks, nous devons nous dépêchez car Maugrey n'est pas enclin à nous voir revenir en retard, et je n'aimerais pas savoir ce qu'il nous a préparé dans le cas contraire, expliqua-t-elle

-Au fait quel moyen utilisons-nous, pour nous rendre où nous devons ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Tonks et Lupin, qui étaient derrière lui en train de se tenir la main comme deux amoureux, au fait je suis content pour vous deux, reprit-il

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Harry, nous sommes justes amis, répondit précipitamment Lupin, rouge de honte

-Allons en tant que maraudeurs, j'aurais cru que tu aurais trouver mieux comme mensonge, répondit Harry riant du malaise des deux adultes, alors comment y allons nous là où nous devons aller ? Redemanda Harry curieux

-Nous y allons en balais, répondit simplement Tonks

-Prendre un portoloin ou la poudre de cheminette n'aurait ce pas été plus sûr ? interrogea-t-il

-En temps normal, oui, mais depuis le moi de juin, le ministère cherche à contrôler toutes les aller et venues par par poudre de cheminette, quant à l'usage de portoloin, Fudge, l'a très réglementé, seul les agents du ministère peuvent le faire maintenant sinon, nous risquerions d'être emprisonnés à Azkaban

-Mais n'est ce pas dangereux de prendre les balais pour aller là où nous devons aller ? Demanda-t-il

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Harry, tu as une escorte conséquente, maintenant s'il te plaît arrête de poser des questions, répondit Lupin

-Comme tu veux Rémus! S'exclama Harry

-Trêve de bavardage, tonna Maugrey, dès que vous voyez le signal vous partez, en direction du Nord. »

Après avoir dit ça un rayon rouge s'éleva dans le ciel. Harry et les trois autres membres enfourchèrent leur balais, après trente minutes de vol, ils furent rejoint par une dizaine de membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Les trois premiers formaient sa garde rapprochée, tandis que les dix autres décrivaient un cercle autour d'eux quatre, faisant des allés et retour dans diverse direction. Après 2 heures de vol qui lui semblait interminable malgré l'effet que lui produisait le fait de voler, c'est à dire sentir le vent lui ébouriffer les cheveux, et la sensation de liberté que cela lui procurait, il vit une trentaine de balais se diriger vers eux et Maugrey dire :

« Nous n'avions pas de membres par ici, préparer vous, à les recevoir, il se peut que se soit des mangemorts, Harry au cas où ce soit des mangemorts, je veux que tu continus ton chemin comme si de rien était, reprit-il

-Mais…, commença à dire Harry

-Il n'y a pas de mais Potter tu fais ce que l'on te dit, Gronda Maugrey d'une voix qui ne laissait pas le choix

-Bien comme tu veux Maugrey, répondit Harry avant de continuer son chemin comme si de rien était. »

Il vit alors que c'était bel et bien des mangemorts l'affrontement commença, et il pouvait entendre Bellatrix dire :

« Trouvez-moi Potter, il ne doit pas être bien loin. »

Il entendit aussi une multitude de sort mortel, qui touchèrent quelques uns des membres qui tombèrent de leur balais, Harry ne pouvait pas, laisser sa garde le défendre contre des personnes qui le voulaient lui, et se faire tuer pour le protéger. Alors Harry fit une vrille et commença à plonger en piqué, voyant cela certains mangemorts se mirent à sa poursuite, Harry arrivaient à une vitesse vertigineuse vers le sol, les mangemorts le poursuivant ne virent pas qu'il avait changer de direction pour remonter et les cinq poursuivant s'écrasèrent violemment sur le sol dans un bruit de déchirement et d'os brisé, il se retourna et vit que ceux qui l'avait suivit était mort mais quand il voulut continuer à monter il fut stopper par une dizaine de mangemorts dont Bellatrix Lestrange qui l'encerclaient:

« Alors bébé Potter on voulait s'enfuir sans subir les dures conséquences de ses actes, est ce digne d'un Potter où même d'un Black, ricana-t-elle

-Et c'est toi qui parle Bellatrix, celle qui s'évade d'une prison pour éviter de finir folle ou de mourir à cause des détraqueurs, répondit Harry du tac au tac

-Tais-toi Potter, ce n'est pas pareil, moi je suis une tueuse et une fidèle du seigneur des ténèbres, répliqua-t-elle,d'ailleurs les détraqueurs ne tarderont pas à rejoindre nos rang, expliqua-t-elle, mais revenons à bébé Potter qui voulait aider ses camarades, mais tu sais que ça ne sers à rien, ricana-t-elle

-Que veux-tu Bellatrix, je suis un idiot, répliqua-t-il, que vas-tu faire maintenant me porter à ton maître, voyons, je te croyais plus intelligente, je pensais que tu voulais me tuer toi-même pour continuer sur ta lancée mais bon…, dit Harry ironiquement malgré sa position

-Tais-toi bébé Potter, de toute façon tu finiras comme mon idiot de cousin, oh ! mais c'est vrai, c'était son petit parrain, c'est bête, bébé Potter a perdu son chien noir, il est très triste bébé Potter, dit-elle en imitant la voix d'un bébé, mais même en unissant toute sa colère il ne pourrait même pas faire de mal à une mouche, avec le doloris car il n'a pas la volonté de faire de mal et de faire souffrir les personnes, ricana-t-elle, suivit de peu par les autres mangemorts

-Moi je ne peux pas mais Tom lui le peux si vous échouez dans votre mission, répliqua Harry

-Tais-toi vous empoignez le, dit-elle à deux mangemorts qui était près d'Harry. »

Ceux ci l'empoignèrent et lui lièrent les mains à son balai. Harry était tellement en colère de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant, qu'il sentait ses yeux lui brûlé étrangement, il les ferma, mais ne pu retenir la chaleur qui s'accumulait derrière les yeux, alors il ouvrit les yeux ceux-ci avaient changer de couleur, ils étaient devenus rouge brique et un rayon rouge s'échappa de ses yeux et découpa en deux le balai de Bellatrix qui commença à chuter, voyant ça les mangemorts prirent peur et allèrent rattraper Bellatrix et s'enfuirent avec elle. Harry semblait sonné par ce qui c'était produit, quelques instant auparavant. Deux minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par les membres de l'ordre qui restait suite à l'attaque, et Lupin le délia et lui dit alors :

« Comment vas-tu ? Comment as-tu réussit a te débarrasser de ses mangemorts ? demanda-t-il

-Je vais très bien, mais je ne sais pas comment je me suis débrouillé, et vous de votre coté

-Trois mort, c'étaient de nouvelles recrues pour qui c'étaient leur première mission, tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, ce n'est pas toi qui les a tué

-Je sais Remus, tu me l'a déjà dit, mais c'est triste de voir que de nombreuse personne sont prêts à donner leur vie pour me défendre, j'espère qu'un jour j'arriverais à leur rendre la monnaie de la pièce, répondit Harry

-Tu y arriveras j'en suis sûr Harry, dit Lupin, maintenant repartons avant que l'on s'inquiète de ne pas nous voir arriver à Poudlard

-Alors dépêchons nous, le professeur Dumbledore voudrais te voir, déclara Maugrey Fol Oeil. »

Ils remirent en route vers le nord et arrivèrent à Poudlard plusieurs heures plus tard.


	5. Chapitre IV

Le nom de la voisine d'Harry a de nouveau changé car je me suis trompé avec un autre personnage de ma fiction. Samantha Turner s'appelle Sarah Turner.

Je souhaiterais que l'on me lâche un peu plus de reviews.

Chapitre IV : Révélations :

Le jour venait à peine de se lever, lorsque Harry et son escorte atterrirent sur les hauteurs de Pré au Lard. Ils descendirent rapidement de leur balais qu'ils mirent sur leurs épaules, puis rapidement, ils se regroupèrent tous autour de l'élu. Ils se mirent alors en marche vers le château. Au fur et à mesure qu'il traversait, les membres se séparaient pour laisser seulement, Maugrey, Tonks et Lupin, accompagner Harry à Poudlard. A la sortie du village, Harry se rendit compte qu'une bulle quasiment transparente englobait, le château ainsi que la totalité du parc. Il tourna alors son regard vers le lac, et remarqua qu'une partie de la berge était enveloppée par cette bulle protectrice, et outre ça il remarqua le calamar géant se réchauffer les tentacules avec les rayons matinaux du soleil. Il repensa aux cinq années qu'il avait déjà passé, à Poudlard, il fut rappeler à la réalité par une tape derrière la tête de Maugrey, il se garda bien de répondre pour éviter de polémiquer. Ce dernier lui expliqua comment traverser le bouclier, de protection, contre les incursions des mages noirs. Il suffisait d'apposer ses deux mains sur le bouclier, des petites pointes électriques, picotaient les mains, mais cela permettait au bouclier de savoir, si la personne avait des envies négatives, ensuite si c'était bon, petit à petit, elle enveloppait la personne de sa bulle protectrice. Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre derrière, ils accélérèrent le pas et arrivèrent devant l'immense portail en fer dominé par des gargouilles. Harry crut voir d'ailleurs l'une d'elle remué la queue, les autres ne semblait nullement inquiet qu'une statue de pierre puisse se mouvoir. Il se frappa mentalement, car il n'était plus dans le monde moldu, il était dans le monde magique, et à ce qu'il avait pu voir depuis cinq ans, rien n'était impossible aux sorciers, sauf peut être empêcher la mort et encore. En regardant plus attentivement à travers la grille Harry remarqua, qu'une horde de Gargouilles patrouillait dans le parc, il remarqua même, l'une d'elle se dirigé vers la cahute d'Hagrid, ce dernier sortit en courant et se dirigea vers le portail escorté par deux d'entre elles. Quand elles virent des personnes devant le portail, elle dégainèrent leurs épées, tandis que Hagrid pointait son arme en direction des nouveaux arrivant. Maugrey prit la parole :

« Baissez votre arme Rubeus, vous risqueriez de blesser quelqu'un par inadvertance, dit-il, dépêchez-vous aussi de venir nous ouvrir, car nous ne sommes pas entièrement en sécurité à l'extérieur des murs de Poudlard, tonna-t-il

-Oui oui naturellement, mais qui me dit que vous êtes réellement qui vous prétendez être, répliqua Hagrid, veuillez donnez votre mot de passe à la gargouille de droite, et si c'est bon, j'ouvrirais les grilles mais pas avant, reprit-il en tenant toujours son arbalète pointé sur Harry et son escorte

-Harry, tu dois dire Sniffle à la gargouille, chuchota Rémus, c'est moi qui l'ai choisit pour toi, reprit-il, tu ne dois surtout pas l'oublier, car sinon tu ne peux plus rentrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, dès la rentrée chaque élèves auront leur mot de passe, termina-t-il

-Mais ça va prendre des heures pour faire entrer tous les élèves !S'exclama Harry

-Ne t'en fais pas Dumbledore à pensé à tout, répondit Tonks, souriante, elle chuchota son mot de passe et la gargouille hocha de la tête, ce fut ensuite au tour de Rémus, puis Maugrey et enfin Harry. La gargouille se tourna vers Hagrid, et celui-ci sortit le trousseau de clés de sa poche et ouvrit les portes en fer

-Bonjour à vous, j'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage et que vous n'avez pas eu de problème à cause de Vous-savez-qui, dit le garde chasse

-Non, tout s'est bien passé, mentit Maugrey, maintenant il faut que nous nous dépêchions, car le directeur, attend M. Potter, reprit-il

-Je sais, heureusement que ces braves créatures étaient là car sinon, je crois que vous auriez encore pu attendre des heure, avoua Hagrid, au fait bonjour, mon petit Harry, je suis content de te revoir, s'est surprenant comme tu as grandi au début j'ai bien failli ne pas te reconnaître, tellement tu avais changé, tu ressemble de plus en plus à ton père, dit-il en serrant Harry dans ses bras énormes

-Merci Hagrid, ce compliment me va droit au coeur, répondit Harry, j'espère que vous allez bien et que Graup ne vous cause pas trop de problème surtout avec les centaures, reprit-il

-Je suis content de voir que tu t'inquiète pour Graup, il n'arrête pas de vous réclamer, Hermione et toi, il commence à parler un peu mieux, et il surtout devenu moins violent, répondit Hagrid, il fait même partie de la défense de Poudlard, ajouta-t-il fièrement

-Harry dépêche toi, Dumbledore veut te voir et je ne pense pas qu'il a toute une journée à te consacrer pour te parler, dit Maugrey

-J'arrive, cria Harry, au revoir Hagrid, et j'espère que nous nous reverrons à la rentrée, ajouta-t-il

-Au revoir Harry, répondit Hagrid. »

Hagrid retourna tranquillement à sa cabane, tandis que Harry rejoignait en courant son escorte, qui était presque arrivée devant les immenses portes de bois massifs du collège. Lentement les portes s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître le professeur McGonagal, avec son traditionnel chignon, cette dernière les interpella :

« Bonjour M. Potter, le professeur Dumbledore, vous attends dans son bureau, il aimerait s'entretenir avec sur différents sujets, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage

-Bonjour professeur McGonagal, répondit Harry en souriant, je le sais, ils m'ont prévenu que nous devions nous dépêcher, parce que le directeur voulait me voir, dit-il, concernant le voyage ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, termina-t-il

-Qu'entendez-vous par pas trop mal M. Potter ? Demanda McGonagal surprise, d'ailleurs tous les trois, où sont le reste de votre équipe vous étiez au moins une dizaine affilié à son escorte, dit-elle en se retournant vers l'escorte réduite d'Harry

-Certains membres sont restés à Pré au Lard, pour sécuriser le village en cas d'attaque durant notre traversée, expliqua Maugrey, mais le fait est que nous étions attendus par des mangemorts au-dessus de Birmingham, alors que notre plan de vol et la date et l'heure à laquelle nous allions chercher Harry était tenu pour secrète, maugréa l'ex Auror, vous savez ce que ça signifie

-Dans ce cas je crois qu'il faut en parler rapidement à Albus, veuillez me suivre tous les quatre, dépêchez-vous, ajouta-t-elle

Elle se retourna vivement et sa cape se souleva, à la manière du professeur Rogue, elle marchait rapidement en direction du bureau directorial. Arrivés devant la statue du phénix, elle prononça le mot de passe qui était « marécage portable ». La statue pivota sur elle-même révélant ainsi les escaliers menant au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. McGonagal frappa trois coup sec à la porte et attendit :

« Harry tu peux rentré justement nous t'attendions, les cinq personnes pénétrèrent dans la pièce sous les regards médusés, des interlocuteurs déjà présent dans la salle, voyant cela Dumbledore, s'exclama, j'avais demandé à Harry d'entrer car nous avions à parler de certaines choses, dit-il excédé

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé monsieur le directeur, s'excusa Mme McGonagal, mais le fait qu'il y ait une taupe au sein de l'ordre du Phénix, ne fait aucun doute, et il va vite falloir le démasqué car sinon, nous courrons droit à la catastrophe, ajouta-t-elle

-Calmez-vous, Minerva, et expliquez moi, comment vous êtes arrivée à émettre des doutes quant à l'intégrité de nos membres, alors qu'ils ont la confiance de Fumseck, s'écria le directeur

-Je suis désolé Albus, mais, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, commença Maugrey, nous étions attendus par une vingtaine de mangemort, au-dessus de Birmingham, continua-t-il, tu sais que la date, ainsi que notre plan de vol était secret seuls quelques membres étaient au courant. Une fois on peut penser à une coïncidence, mais la c'est la deuxième fois et c'est trop, il faut faire quelque chose, tonna-t-il en posant violemment ses mains sur le bureau

-Calmes-toi Alastor, quel est le bilan des pertes ? Demanda Dumbledore abattu

-Nous avons eu trois morts de notre coté, il s'agissait de trois nouvelles recrues, tandis que de leur coté cinq sont morts, dit Rémus

-Comment ça cinq mort, je vous avais interdit d'utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables, même si vous étiez attaqué, Voldemort doit être furieux à l'heur qu'il est, répliqua Dumbledore avec colère

-Ce n'est pas eux que vous devez blâmer, intervint Harry, c'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts, ajouta-t-il

-Pourquoi cherches-tu à les protéger, il ne risque rien, tu sais, si ce n'est une rude engueulade, intervint McGonagal, à moins que vous soyez capable de lancer les impardonnables Potter, dit-elle en le regardant avec inquisition

-Je ne cherche pas à les protéger, je veux seulement que la vérité éclate, répondit Harry, pour vous rassurer, je ne sais pas lancer les impardonnables, les cinq mangemorts sont morts en voulant me poursuivre, ils se sont écrasés à la façon d'avions moldus alors qu'ils me poursuivaient, expliqua-t-il. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous effrayer lorsque des mangemorts sont morts, au contraire vous deviez vous en réjouir, ça fait des ennemis en moins, réfléchit-il

-Merci à tous, veuillez nous laissez, je souhaiterais parler à Harry en tête à tête, nous reparlerons de cet incident, lors de la prochaine réunion, dit-il tandis que toutes les personnes présentes quittaient le bureau, restez monsieur, ça vous concerne aussi, reprit-il en se tournant vers l'homme qui avait le visage caché par un capuchon . Tu vois Harry, Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant et son emprise sur le monde de la magie ne cesse de croître de jour en jour, de nombreux sorciers ce sont rallier à sa cause par désespoir, ou par convoitise. Je ne sais pas si tu as lu la gazette du sorcier, mais le fait est qu'il est en train de reformer ses anciennes alliances, cette fois, il ne se contente plus de ses mangemorts, non, il cherche à lever une armée sombre, Harry frissonna à l'idée de se voir confronté à une armée toute entière de créatures immondes. De plus depuis quelques jours la mort de ses mangemorts semble l'affecté plus, il ne les traite plus comme des moins que rien, et donc chaque fois qu'un des siens meurt, il se venge sur les moldus qui n'ont aucun moyen de se défendre, expliqua-t-il

-Je comprends, mieux maintenant pourquoi, vous ne voulez pas les tuer, dans ce cas là pourquoi ne pas les capturer, et procéder à des échanges ? Demanda Harry

-As-tu déjà vu une seule fois Lord Voldemort, tenir une promesse ! S'exclama le directeur, Harry hocha négativement de la tête, donc vois-tu c'est inutile de les capturer, car après l'échange, il tuerait ses otages et capturerait les émissaires, expliqua-t-il

-Je comprends, et sinon, nous avons des alliances, avec d'autre communauté ou créature ? Demanda Harry

-J'ai envoyé des émissaires à toutes les créatures existences, Hagrid ne va d'ailleurs pas tarder à partir pour sa prochaine missions, déclara Dumbledore, sinon as-tu d'autre question à me poser ? Demanda-t-il

-Non, je ne crois pas, commença Harry avant de se rappeler, si pourquoi ne sommes nous à pas au Square Grimmaud, car jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est le quartier général de l'ordre

-Tu sais que suite à la trahison de Kreattur en juin dernier qui a conduit au décès de ton parrain, nous ne savons pas s'il a repris contact, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'obéit pas à Nymphadora, et nous supposons, qu'il va auprès de Bellatrix Lestrange, donc tu comprends pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas t'emmener autre part qu'à Poudlard, pour ta sécurité, répondit le directeur, tu as fini pour le moment avec les questions ?

-Je crois que ça suffit pour le moment, je n'ai rien qui me viens à l'esprit, dit Harry

-Dans ce cas, c'est à moi de te poser une seul et unique question, déclara Dumbledore, est-ce que tu as fait le deuil de ton parrain ? Demanda-t-il

-Je pense que je suis arrivé à passer le cap, je ne dis pas que c'est complètement passer, mais ma tristesse est derrière moi, et je suis bien décidé à me battre, dit-il

-Je vais te remettre ce que Sirius aurait voulu que je te donne au cas où il mourrait, le directeur tendit une lettre à Harry cacheté avec un sceau en cire, Harry l'ouvrit vivement :

Cher Harry ,

Je voudrais tout d'abord, m'excuser envers tes parents que je n'ai pas réussi à protéger, et parce que je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse faite, un mois avant leur mort. Mon devoir aurait été de t'éduquer, et au lieu de ça je t'ai quitté alors que tu n'avais pas finis de grandir. Il faut que tu sache que les trois années que nous avons passé ensemble, m'ont permis en quelques sortes d'oublier mes douze ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. Tu as été pour moi comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu, tu as été mon soleil durant ces trois ans. Je suppose que tu seras énormément triste suite à ma mort, mais reprend courage, et n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide à Lunard, je suis qu'il sera toujours prêt à t'aider, considère le comme un oncle, car il le mérite. Je souhaiterais aussi que tu me fasse une faveur, j'aimerais que tu retrouves ma femme, elle se nommait Sylviana Black, mais si tu ne la retrouve pas sou mon nom, alors cherche au nom de Derk, souviens toi en Sylviana Derk. Concernant mon héritage je crois pouvoir dire que je te lègue tout mes biens, faisant bonne usage, je te donne mes trois maisons :

-12 Square Grimmaud ; Londres

-78 Central Parc New-York

-39 Long Beach Street Los-Angeles

Ton parrain Sirius Black

Tu trouveras les clefs des maisons ci-dessus et celle de mon coffre au fond de la lettre

P.S : J'allais oublier, s'il te plaît ne t'en veut pas trop, mais je souhaiterais que tu te réconcilies avec Severus, malgré sa haine apparente, il sera toujours prêt à t'aider. James et Moi étions des enfants et n'avons pas su voir, que Rogue était un Serpentard à part alors s'il te plaît tend lui la main et ne fait pas la même erreur que nous, le traître n'était pas chez les Serpentards mais à Gryffondor, fait attention à toi.

Harry laissa échapper une larme solitaire, qu'il essuya rapidement, Harry ne savait pas que son parrain s'était marié, il avait l'impression, qu'il avait toujours été un coureur de jupon, un peu comme Malefoy. Il fut d'autant plus surpris quant il lut le Post-scriptum ou son parrain lui demandait de faire la paix avec Rogue, mais peut être n'avait-il pas tort, ils étaient dans le même camp et unis ils seraient plus fort.

-Tu as fini de lire la lettre ? Demanda Dumbledore

-Oui professeur, vous pouvez continuer, et reprendre là où vous en étiez resté avant de me remettre la lettre de Sirius, répondit Harry sortant de ses pensées

-Dans ce cas je dois te dire que le ministre m'a fait savoir qu'il souhaitait te voir pour te remettre l'ordre du Merlin de première classe ainsi qu'a tout tes camarades, pour service rendu à la communauté magique, lorsque tu as empêché les mangemorts introduit dans le ministère de dérober la prophétie, expliqua Dumbledore

-Eh ! Bien voyons, l'ordre du merlin première classe pour la plus grosse connerie que j'ai faite, s'exclama Harry, et puis quoi encore, il s'est aussi enfin aperçu que je ne mentais pas, et que je n'étais pas fou, ajouta-t-il avec colère

-Calme-toi Harry, c'est un homme, il nous arrive parfois de faire des erreurs, il s'en est certes aperçu un peu tard, mais il cherche à la réparer en te remettant cette décoration

-Je n'ai jamais vu de ministre aussi incompétent, au lieu de me décorer d'une récompense que je ne mérite pas, il ferait mieux de prendre des mesures à l'encontre des mages noirs, et décorer ceux qui se batte contre Voldemort, dit Harry ennervé, on dirait qu'il est dans la course aux élections et qu'il cherche à effacer toutes ses erreurs, pour être réélu, l'homme à la capuche ricanna

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu fais parti de ceux qui combattent Voldemort, intervint Dumbledore, non, je ne pense pas, alors s'il te plaît cesse de faire l'enfant, bien que ta réflexion soit exacte, je veux que tu y ailles de gré ou de force, en plus tu seras accompagnés par toutes les personnes qui t'y ont accompagner, de plus il souhaiterais te parler en tête à tête mais il ne m'a pas donner le sujet de la conversation, tu devras être prêt demain matin, vous partirez tous ensemble, ajouta-t-il, pour ta gouverne, les futurs éléctions ont lieux au mois de Décembre, donc tu n'as peut-être pas tort, termina le directeur

-Demain matin, j'y serais sans faute, répondit Harry calmement contrastant avec son emportement, précédent

-Bien maintenant venons en à tes cours d'occlumencie, j'ai lu dans ta lettre que tu m'a envoyé au début de l'été que tu souhaitais reprendre les cours d'occlumencie malgré le fait que ça été une véritable fiasco, durant l'année précédente, dit Dumbledore, pourquoi veux-tu reprendre les cours d'occlumencie alors que je t'ai dit que tu n'en avait plus besoin, car l'amour que tu possède pour ton entourage te protège des attaques de Voldemort? Demanda-t-il

-Si j'ai demandé à reprendre les cours d'occlumencie c'est pour pouvoir, cacher mes sentiments et me permettre de garder mon sang froid, même dans les situations, les plus critiques, expliqua Harry

-Bien, je comprends et je respecte ta décision, cependant je dois te dire que pour le professeur, je n'ai pas trouver mieux que le professeur Rogue

-Comment ça M. Rogue ! S'exclama Harry, je vous avais pourtant clairement demandé que ce soit une personne qui n'avait aucun différent avec ma personne ou ma famille, mais à ce que je vois vous n'en faite qu'à votre tête, s'écria-t-il

-Je vous avait prévenu Albus, vous auriez mieux fait de tout lui dire dans votre lettreà propos de l'occlumencie, intervint Phinéas Nigellus

-Vous taisez vous, hurla Harry en direction du portrait, pendant combien de temps vous allez vous me mentir, alors que vous m'aviez promis de trouver quelqu'un sans problème pour m'aider, vous savez aussi bien que moi que le professeur, n'arrivera pas à mettre les différents qu'il a eut avec mon père de coté, sachez que le peu d'estime que j'avais pour vous a désormais totalement disparu, même si vous le faites pour mon bien, j'aurais préféré que vous me disiez la vérité au lieu de me faire espérer n'importe quoi..

-Je t'ai déjà dit que la vérité peut être parfois dangereuse, dit Dumbledore

-Si j'avais su, je me serais débrouillé seul et peut-être alors j'y serais arrivé, vous savez aussi bien que moi que le professeur Rogue refusera de m'aider à cause de ce qui s'est passé lors du dernier cours

-Que c'est-il passé pour que le professeur Rogue refuse de continuer tes cours? Demanda le directeur

-J'ai regardé dans sa pensine, avoua piteusement Harry

-Tu comprends pourquoi il n'a pas voulu poursuivre, c'est comme si tu avais violé son intimité Harry, tu ne peux pas rentré dans la pensine des gens sans leur autorisation, dit Dumbledore

-Et alors, n'est-il pas aller chercher des sentiments que je refusait de revoir, il m'a fait repasser je ne sais combien de fois les différents épisodes de ma vie, répliqua Harry avec ardeur, certes j'ai violé son intimité mais il a fait de même, ajouta-t-il

-Cessez de dire n'importe quoi Potter, intervint l'homme à la capuche, j'ai essayer de vous enseigner l'art noble de l'occlumencie et vous n'y avez jamais mit du votre, le soir vous ne pratiquiez même pas les esxercices que je vous demandais de faire, alors il est normale, que vous n'ayez pas réussi à construire le moindre rempart mental, ajouta-t-il

-Co...Co...Comment, bégaya Harry, il était ici, et vous ne m'avez rien dit, s'écria Harry surpris

-Si je te l'avais dit, tu ne serais pas entré, et tu ne m'aurais pas écouté maintenant cesse de faire l'enfant et assied toi, dit Dumbledore

-Le professeur Dumbledore, à raison, je reconnais, avoir été un peu sévère avec vous l'année dernière, et je m'en excuse, je n'ai pas remarqué à quelle point la vie que vous aviez était difficile chez votre oncle. Je croyais au contraire que vous aviez pris la facheuse habitude de vous pavaner dans les couloirs et d'outrepasser les réglèments à la manière de votre père, donc, je reconnais vous avoir pas prit pour ce que vous étiez mais pour ce qu'était votre père, et je m'en excuse, cependant, je n'excuse en aucun cas le geste que vous avez fait durant le cours que je vous ai donner, déclara Rogue

-Et alors qu'est-ce-que ça peut me faire ? Maintenant j'en assez entendu, je m'en vais, il se tourna et alla ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir, vous allez ouvrir cette porte vieux fou, je veux partir, je veux être libre de mes gestes, j'en ai marre d'être un pion sur un échiquier où s'affronte les forces du mal et celles du bien, ou plutôt devrais-je dire un échiquier entre Albus Dumbledore et Tom Elvis Jedusort, en accentuant bien les deux prénoms, je veux pouvoir choisir ce que je veux faire de ma vie, reprit-il

-Je suis déolé Harry mais tu ne partiras pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas dit comment se passera le reste de tes vacances, après demain tu retourneras chez ta tante, je l'ai déjà prévenue, et durant une semaine, chaque après-midi, tu iras chez Mme Figg, Severus t'y enseigneras l'occlumencie, expliqua le directeur

-Bien répondit Harry d'une voix étrangement calme, qui contrastait avec l'état dans lequel il était 10 secondes auparavant, mais sachez que ce n'est pas pour autant que vous avez mon estime, je ne sais même plus si je vous ferais un jour confiance, ainsi veuillez excuser ma conduite immature pour une personne de mon âge, j'espère que l'occlumencie, me permettra de gardez mon sang froid, dit Harry

-Finalement vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide que vous en avez l'air M. Potter, vous avez enfin compris l'objectif de l'occlumencie, dit Rogue

-Je vais vous laisser, au revoir Professeur Dumbledore, à bientôt professeur Rogue, dit Harry, avant de s'enfuir en courant du bureau. »

Harry partit en pleurant, il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, la lettre de Sirius l'avait énormément secoué, de plus il allait avoir les cours d'occlumencie à nouveau avec Rogue, il espérait ardament qu'il serait plus gentil. Harry alla se réfugier dans la cabane hurlante, il se jeta ensuite sur le lit défoncé et poussiéreux de la cabane, et s'endormit exténué par le début de journée qu'il avait du subir. Pendant ce temps le professeur Lupin ainsi que l'oncle Jack, Tonks et les jumeaux Weasley, préparaient une fête surprise. Hermione et Ron venait d'arriver depuis dix minutes et ne trouvaient pas Harry, alors il se dirigèrent vers Dumbledore :

« Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, dit Hermione

-Bonjour Miss Granger,M. Weasley ? Comment allez-vous ? demanda le Directeur

-Très bien je vous en remercie monsieur, répondit-elle, nous voudrions savoir où est Harry, nous l'avons cherché partout Ron et Moi, mais nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, répondit Hermione rapidement

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, nous avons eu un entretient plutôt houleux et je peux juste vous dire qu'il est dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, répondit celui-ci, ces affaires sont dans votre dortoir

-Professeur Dumbledore, je suis désolée d'interrompre votre conversation, mais vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve Harry, dit une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains

-Comme je viens de le dire à M. Weasley et Miss Granger, Miss Turner je ne le sais point, cependant ses affaires sont dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor

-Bien professeur, répondit-elle, le directeur s'en alla laissant les ados entre eux, bonjour, vous devez être Ron et Hermione, dit Sarah

-Comment connais-tu nos nom ? Demanda surpris Ron et sur ses gardes

-Ah ! Je vois, dit-elle, Harry a du oublier de vous parler de moi, je me présente je suis Sarah Turner, j'ai seize ans et je viens des États-Unis, ou j'ai été à l'institut des sorcières de Salem, j'ai déménagé et je suis la voisine de Harry, voilà je crois que je vous ai tout dit, Harry m'a parler de vous en disant que vous étiez ses meilleurs amis et qu'il était content de vous avoir comme tels.

-Qui nous dit que l'on peut te faire confiance et que tu n'es pas une mangemort déguisée pour tué Harry ?

-Je sais que Harry à une cape d'invisibilité, et une carte de Poudlard, je sais aussi que Sirius Black était son parrain et qu'il est mort en juin dernier, suite à un attaque de mangemort quand vous étiez au ministère, pour récupérer la prophétie, et je sais aussi que sa baguette à fait des étincelles rouges et or lorsqu'il la prise, termina-t-elle

-Je crois que tu nous as convaincu, dit Hermione, bonjour Sarah, je suis enchantée de te connaître

-Bonjour Sarah, dit à son tour Ron

-Bien si maintenant nous allions cherché Harry, dit Sarah

-Tu sais où il est, Demandèrent ensemble Ron et Hermione surpris

-Non mais je crois qu'une certaine carte peut nous y aider, allons la chercher dans sa valise

-Ouais allons-y, dit Ron. »

Tous les trois allèrent dans les dortoirs des Gryffondor, et cherchèrent dans les affaires d'Harry, la fameuse carte des maraudeurs, qu'ils trouvèrent après cinq minute de fouille, ils prirent aussi la cape d'invisibilité pour éviter d'être aperçu par les professeurs. Ron prit la carte et dit :

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, puis il effleura la carte avec sa baguette, il parcourut ensuite rapidement la carte des yeux avant de s'exclamer, je l'ai trouvé

-Où est-il ? demanda Hermione

-Regarde, il est à la cabane hurlante que peut-il y faire, se demanda Ron

-Le seul moyen de le savoir c'est d'y aller, répondit Sarah

-Ok alors allons rejoindre Harry, dit Hermione.

-Ouais allons y, répéta Ron, méfait accompli, reprit-il et la carte s'effaça comme par enchantement »

Ils se recouvrirent de la cape d'invisibilité et se dirigèrent à la cabane hurlante où ils trouvèrent Harry paisiblement endormis :

« Comme il semble paisible quand il dort ! s'exclama Hermione

-Tu as raison Herm, on dirait que tous ses problèmes ont disparu, il semble dormir comme un bébé, dit Ron

-Tu as raison, Ron on dirait un bébé, mais je sais qu'il faut aussi éviter de le réveiller sous peine de s'attirer sa colère, parce qu'est ce qu'il peut-être ronchon quand il s'y met

-En attendant que faisons-nous, je n'ai pas penser à emporter un paquet de carte pour la bataille explosive, et je ne veux pas le regarder dormir pendant des heures, grogna-t-il

-Ne t'en fais pas j'ai une idée, quand j'étais avec des amies moldues, nous avions l'habitude, chaque fois que l'on se rencontrait de faire un jeu, il s'agit de la bouteille, le nom est bidon, mais le principe est simple, commença Hermione. Le jeu consiste à faire tourner une bouteille entre tout les participants, lorsque la bouteille s'arrête le bouchon désigne la personne concernée. Ensuite une personne dit action ou vérité. La personne doit choisir. Si elle dit action, alors la personne doit faire tout ce que demande celle qui pose la question dans la mesure du raisonnable, si elle refuse alors elle doit faire un gage. Si elle dit vérité, alors elle doit répondre à une question sans mentir, termina-t-elle

-Je suis partante

-Moi aussi, de toute façon nous avons rien d'autre à faire, dit Ron

-Dans ce cas commençons, Hermione fit apparaître une bouteille la mit entre tout les participants, puis la fit tourner, elle désigna Sarah, alors Action ou Vérité

-Je ne suis pas chaude pour dire vérité alors je vais tenter action, dit-elle avec une petite voix

-Ne trembles pas Sarah, ce n'est pas méchant, ce que je vais te demander, dit Hermione, tandis qu'elle avait un sourire sadique au lèvre, tu dois aller embrasser Harry

-Non pas ça, s'il se réveille je vais avoir l'air de quoi moi ! S'exclama-t-elle dépitée

-Si tu refuse tu sais ce qui t'attend, dit Hermione le même sourire aux lèvres

-C'est bon j'ai compris, répondit Sarah dépitée, elle se releva et se dirigea vers Harry, et l'embrassa en déposant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes

-Oh oh ! S'exclama Ron en la voyant faire, elle se retourna et lui lança un regard furieux qui aurait sûrement tué le rouquin si ses yeux pouvaient lancé des éclairs, elle se rassit et fit tourner la bouteille qui désigna Ron

-Alors Ron, tu sais que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, action ou vérité ? Demanda-t-elle

-Action, je suis un homme d'action, rien ne me fait peur, tu peut me demander n'importe quoi, dit-il en gonflant ses muscles

-Très bien, vas embrasser Hermione, ordonna Sarah

-Non, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas Hermione est mon amie, je ne peux pas, dit Ron

-Et alors Harry est aussi mon ami, ça ne m'a pas empêcher de l'embrasser, répondit Sarah

-Bon d'accord, il se tourna et posa seulement ses lèvres avant de détourner le regard, rougissant à vue d'oeil, cil fit tourner la bouteille qui désigna Hermione, dans ce cas ma très chère Hermione, Action ou Vérité ? Demanda-t-il

-Vérité, répondit Hermione

-Que ressens-tu pour Harry ? Demanda Ron curieux

-C'est vrai que c'est un très beau garçon, mais je ne ressens rien pour Harry si ce n'est de l'amitié, si c'était ce que tu voulais savoir, elle relança la bouteille qui désigna une nouvelle fois Sarah

-Alors cette fois action ou vérité ? Demanda Hermione

-Je me suis laissé avoir une fois, donc maintenant je répond vérité, dit Sarah

-Dans ce cas que penses-tu d'Harry ? Demanda Hermione

-C'est une bonne question, et à laquelle je ne sais pas quoi répondre, mais, je vais essayer de le faire du mieux que je peux, selon mois Harry est une personnes très courageuse, formidable intelligent, mais qui est très méfiant, il aime aider les autres, voilà ce que je pense d'Harry, répondit Sarah, en lançant à nouveau la bouteille, qui désigna cette fois Ron, alors Ron action ou vérité ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je vais dire une nouvelle fois action, répondit Ron, incertain, mais pensant que c'était mieux que de devoir répondre à une question avec sincérité

-Bien dans ce cas tu dois faire une cinquantaine de pompe, répondit Sarah

-Bien, je ne pense pas que ça va être trop difficile, dit Ron, il se prépara, et se mit en position

-1, 2, 3, 4... Compta Sarah, alors ce n'est pas si facile d'en faire autant d'un coup, en voyant que celui-ci arrivait difficilement à la quarantième, il ne t'en reste plus que dix...

-Vas-y Ron, tu peux, y arriver, cria Hermione coupant sa nouvelle connaissance, c'est bien Ron, dit-elle quand il eut terminé

-Merci Hermione, pour ton encouragement, sur la fin, je t'ai bien eu Sarah, tu croyais que tu allais me faire flancher mais tu n'y est pas arrivé, répliqua Ron, personne ne peut arrêter Ron, ajouta-t-il

-C'est pas vrai, tu prends rapidement la grosse tête, mais pour te faire vite déchanter Harry, ne se fatigue pas autant que toi et le fait plus rapidement surtout, répondit Sarah

-C'est bon, dit Ron, en lançant la bouteille à nouveau, alors Hermione, action ou vérité, reprit-il quant il vit que la bouteille la désignait

-Vérité, répondit celle-ci calmement

-Bien dans ce cas, est ce que tu aimes Victor Krum ? Demanda Ron curieux

-Je suis désolé pour toi Ron, commença son amie, à ses mots Ron se renfrogna, mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé d'autre que de l'amitié entre nous, d'ailleurs, je n'ai plus reçu de lettre depuis la dernière qui date d'un mois, ajouta-t-elle, avant de faire à nouveau tourner la bouteille, qui désigna encore une fois Sarah, Action ou vérité ? Demanda-t-elle

-Action, répondit à nouveau Sarah pensant que Hermione n'avait pas un comportement infantile comparée à Ron

-Bien, bien, commença-t-elle avec un regard maléfique, tu vas retourner embrasser Harry pour la seconde fois, déclara-t-elle

-Vous me le payerez bande de vendu, vous vous êtes passé le mot, dit Sarah avec hargne, retournant vers Harry, et l'embrassant tout aussi tendrement que la première fois, elle partit rapidement car elle avait cru voir les paupières d'Harry s'ouvrir, c'est à mon tour de faire tourner la bouteille qui désigna Hermione une nouvelle fois, elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la question

-Action, je choisis action, répondit-elle

-Embrasse Ron, dit Sarah

-D'accord! elle se tourna vers Ron, puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche, alors que Harry venait juste de se réveiller

-Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt tout les deux, ça fait au moins deux ans que j'attends ça, s'écria Harry surpris

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Harry, dit Hermione rouge, nous avons du faire ça dans le cadre du jeu de la bouteille, tu connais non ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en souriant

-Euh ! Hermione, je voudrais te parler, commença Ron, avant de chercher du regard des encouragement, que Harry lui fournit en hochant de la tête, est est ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? Interrogea-t-il d'une traite

-Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, mais ça fait tellement de temps que j'attendais cela, dit Hermione

-Dans ce cas accepte cette demande et se baiser, dit Ron, rouge comme une écrevisse en l'embrassant

-Ah ! ces deux là depuis le temps que j'attends qu'il se jette dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! S'exclama Harry pour lui même

-Et moi je compte pour du beurre, s'écria Sarah offusqué par le peu d'attention que lui portait Harry

-Excuse-moi, princesse, je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver à Poudlard, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il

-Je vais bien, j'ai fait un voyage bien étrange avec le magicobus, mais sinon tout va bien, on dirait que tu n'est pas content de me voir ici, ajouta-t-elle

-Si si bien sûr, ma princesse, mais je suis surpris de vous voir tous les trois ici, mais ne t'en fait pas je suis content de vous voir, répondit Harry

-Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir vieux frère, dit Ron en le serrant amicalement dans ses bras

-Moi de même Harry, dit Hermione en lui faisant la bise sur la joue, au fait ou sont tes lunettes ? Demanda-t-elle en l'observant

-Je vois que tu as toujours le sens de l'observation Hermione, dit Harry en souriant, j'ai remplacé mes vieilles lunettes, par des lentilles de contact, qui seraient plus utile en cas de combat, expliqua-t-il ne voulant pas encore leur dire qu'il avait commencé la transformation animale, mais vous, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demanda-t-il

-En fait c'est Dumbledore qui nous a convoqué à cause de l'histoire de juin dernier, il voulait nous dire que le ministre allait nous décorer de l'ordre du Merlin de première classe, as-tu réussi à oublier ce qu'il s'est passer en Juin dernier ? Demanda prudemment Hermione, sachant qu'elle s'engageait sur un terrain dangereux

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié, Sirius, sera toujours dans mon cœur, mais jamais je n'oublierais ce qu'il s'est passé en juin dernier, car ça ferais honte à sa mémoire. En conclusion, j'ai fait mon deuil, et je me suis préparé à l'inévitable, c'est à dire tuer Voldemort, répondit avec détermination Harry

-Pourquoi avoir juré la mort de tu-sais-qui ? Demanda Ron impressionné par la détermination de son ami

-Il s'appelle Voldemort Ron, il faut appeler la personne, par le nom qu'elle s'est donnée, sinon, il a déjà gagné sur nous, si nous ne le faisons pas. Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose à tous les trois, j'ai confiance en vous, j'espère que vous ne me trahirez pas, dit-il. En juin dernier, je suis allé dans le bureau de Dumbledore car il devait me dire quelque chose, il m'a alors annoncé la prophétie du département des mystères

-Comment est-ce possible ! S'exclama Hermione, tu l'as dit toi-même à Bellatrix que tu l'avais casser en aidant Neville,

-C'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que je l'entende de mes propres oreilles, Dumbledore la connaissais et maintenant il est temps pour moi de vous révéler ce qu'elle contenait : Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois, et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore, l'un des deux devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peu vivre tant que l'autre survit, termina Harry

-C'est affreux ! s'exclama Hermione avec la bouche ouverte et son visage formant une expression d'horreur les mains sur ses yeux

-Elle a raison Harry, je ne veux pas te perdre, car je te dois tellement de chose, dit Sarah, se mettant à pleurer

-Allons Princesse ne pleurs pas, tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour le tuer, tu as la parole d'Harry Potter, et jamais je ne vous laisserais l'affronter, je te promet que je gagnerais Princesse, reprit-il en la serrant dans les bras et en lui déposant un bisous sur le front, deux minutes plus tard elle avait cessé de pleurer et arborait un sourire, mais on pouvait voir au fond de ses yeux la tristesse

-C'est quoi cette histoire, pourquoi, tu la surnomme Princesse et pas Sarah ou Sissi ? Demanda Ron

-Tu es curieux Ron et c'est un vilain défaut, je leur explique? Demanda Harry à Sarah

-Oui, oui vas-y, ce n'est pas aussi grave, que ton histoire de prophétie, dit Sarah

-Allez Princesse, promets moi que tu souriras toujours, je ne veux plus te voir pleurer pour moi, tu es quelqu'un de forte, d'intelligente, et drôle, alors promets moi que tu souriras toujours, dit Harry. Pour vous répondre tous les deux, le nom Sarah vient de l'hébreu et signifie princesse, d'autre part, elle fait partie de la famille royale Russe, par sa mère, qui aurait été impératrice de Russie s'il n'y avait pas eu de renversement politique.

-Je comprends mieux s'exclama Ron, mais ne ferions nous pas mieux de partir voir Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-il

-Si tu as raison Ron, dit Hermione, Dumbledore nous attend, ajouta-t-elle après avoir regardé sa montre

-Allez-y, je vous rejoindrais après vu que vous semblez pressé, au fait Princesse, je serais là après demain, pour suivre ton entraînement de fou, intervint Harry

-Ok Harry, à toute suite, dit-elle avant de partir rapidement rejoindre Ron et Hermione. »

Ses trois amis sortirent rapidement du passage secret et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle


	6. Chapitre V

_Chapitre V : Une fête d'anniversaire surprise_

Harry partit deux minutes après ses amis vers le château, perdu dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait à ses futurs cours d'occlumencie qui allaient de nouveau lui être enseigné par Severus Rogue. Il devait reconnaître que depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il avait su qu'il le détestait. Mais après tout Sirius avait peut-être raison, et en ce moment, il avait besoin de l'aide, afin qu'il sache maîtriser cette magie spirituelle. Il se devait d'en faire un allié et non un ennemi, d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec son père lui retombait dessus. Ses pensées l'avaient conduit jusqu'à la grande salle, à peine eut-il poser le pied à l'intérieur qu'un hurlement retentit :

« Joyeux anniversaire, crièrent toutes les personnes présentes d'une seule et même voix, tandis que les lumières revenait peu à peu

-Je vous remercie tous, répondit Harry qui avait sursauté surpris, car il avait complètement oublié son anniversaire

-Vas-y Harry, fais nous un discours comme tu sais les faire, dit Ron à son meilleur ami

-Ouais, il a raison, un discours, un discours, scandèrent toutes les personnes présentes.

-A ce que je vois tu es très demandé Harry, déclara Lupin, en se penchant vers Harry

-Il semblerait, répondit Harry, qui monta sur la table devant les convives, il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur sa gorge et dit, Sonorus. Je dois vous avouer tout d'abord deux choses, commença Harry, d'une je suis nul pour les discours devant une assemblée, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité général, et d'autre part, je dois vous avouer que j'avais complètement oublié mon anniversaire, et c'est une réel surprise que vous m'avez fait là, car je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, déclara-t-il

-On te remercie Harry, pour cette remarque très pertinente, intervint Fred

-Une surprise est de par se nom secrète et donc surprenante, ajouta George

-Merci, pour votre intervention les jumeaux, dit Harry en souriant, je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, mais je vais essayer de faire ça rapidement, reprit-il, tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que la cinquième année a été une des années les plus difficiles de mon existence, et je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont soutenu, dans les moment difficile, dit-il en regardant les uns après les autres ses amis. De plus je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé de l'A.D, mais moi malgré le fait que j'étais réticent à l'idée, j'ai trouver cela génial sur la fin car nous étions devenus un groupe vraiment soudé, et c'est ainsi que nous résisterons le mieux à Voldemort, et si c'était à refaire, je le referais avec joie, dit-il. J'ai grandement apprécié d'avoir été accompagné au ministère par cinq d'entre vous, et je vous remercie, pour m'avoir apporter votre soutiens après la mort de mon parrain. Et enfin, je remercie tout ceux qui ont mit des bâtons dans les rues à Ombrage, en commençant par Peeves, en finissant par les jumeaux Weasley. Pour terminer je remercie les personnes qui ont organisés cette fête

-Merci Harry, mais nous te rendons la monnaie de ta pièce, sans toi nous n'aurions pas pu ouvrir notre boutique de farce et attrape, dirent Fred et George en ayant un immense sourire aux lèvres

-J'allais oublier, une chose primordiale, c'est de dire que pour moi c'est une immense joie de fêter mon anniversaire dans la grande salle de Poudlard, car c'est un endroit qui m'a toujours fait rêver, à cause de son plafond magique, et de plus avec les personnes que j'apprécie le plus, dit Harry, je tiens à souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Neville, pour qui l'anniversaire avait lieu le 27 juillet, viens me rejoindre, ajouta Harry

-Sonorus, prononça à son tour Neville, tandis qu'il montait à son tour sur la table, il y a des choses qui m'ont toujours surprises chez toi Harry, c'est que tu aimes partager tout ce que tu as avec toutes les personnes qui t'entourent, grâce à toi j'ai réussi à avoir confiance en moi, car c'est ce qui me manquait le plus, je dois te remercier Harry, car grâce à toi je suis devenu, quelqu'un de nouveau, qui te suivra où que tu ailles, même en enfer s'il le faut, ajouta-t-il, je te remercie de t'être souvenu de mon anniversaire, dit Neville en serrant Harry dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, donc joyeux anniversaire Harry, termina-t-il sous les applaudissement des élèves, il dit sourdinam et descendit de la table

-Je crois avoir dit tout ce que j'avais à dire et contrairement aux sages, je ne vais pas continuer à débattre pendant des heures, j'ajouterais seulement ces quelques mots, merci à tous, et j'espère que la fête se passera bien, termina-t-il avant de dire Sourdinam et de descendre à son tour. »

A peine eut-il poser le pied sur les pierres de la Grande Salle, qu'il fut assaillit par ses amis qui lui serrèrent la main. A la fin, il fut attraper par Cho qui lui demanda :

« Je pourrais te parler cinq minutes ? Demanda-t-elle calmement

-Naturellement, répondit Harry en la suivant en dehors de la grande salle, cette dernière s'arrêta sur les marches conduisant au parc, alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Demanda Harry s'asseyant sur une marche

-Eh ! Bien, voilà Harry, je souhaiterais savoir si nous pouvions nous remettre ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle

-Non, je ne veux pas, répondit Harry catégoriquement, rien ne sera plus comme avant

-Pourquoi ! S'exclama-t-elle, je croyais pourtant l'année dernière tu semblais m'aimer, reprit-elle surprise

-Je suis désolé mais mes sentiments envers toi ont changé cet été, je me suis aperçu que tu ne m'avais jamais réellement aimé, en fait tu n'es sortie avec moi que pour que je te parle de Cédric, mais je suis désolé, je ne pourrais jamais le remplacer, répondit Harry, la seule chose que je peux t'offrir s'est mon amitié, ajouta-t-il ensuite

-Je comprends tout, tu t'es amouraché pour cette Miss Turner, je ne me trompe pas, dit-elle avec méchanceté

-Tais-toi Cho, ordonna Harry, je n'ai cessé de t'aimer, depuis que je t'ai vu en troisième année, mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas, car l'homme que tu aimes est Cédric, et non pas moi, répondit-il concernant Sarah, je t'interdit de parler d'elle ainsi, tu ne la connais même pas et tu te permets de la juger, alors que tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a endurée, de plus je ne l'aime pas c'est une amie, répliqua-t-il, en mentant

-Tu t'es fait avoir, elle t'a raconté une histoire à dormir debout et tu es tombé comme un idiot dans le panneau, répliqua Cho

-Vas-t-en, je ne veux plus entendre tes sales paroles, on dirait un serpent, tu es prête à tout pour avoir ta proie, mais sache, que j'ai horreur des serpents, dit Harry avant de la laisser en plan. »

Sarah était très inquiète car même si elle ne lui avait pas avouer, elle l'aimait, et elle supporterait mal de le voir sortir à nouveau avec Cho, car elle ne savait pas quels étaient les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers l'Asiatique. Elle fut surprise de le voir revenir en colère, elle posa sa main sur son bras pour le calmer, et lui dit :

« Que se passa-t-il Harry, pourquoi es-tu en colère ? Demanda-t-elle, ton entrevue avec Cho s'est mal passé, ajouta-t-elle

-Non, non, Sarah, ne t'en fais pas tout vas bien, disons, que nous avons parler de choses qui ne m'ont pas réellement plue, mais ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien, répondit Harry en souriant

-Bon, et bien dans ce cas, tu peux aller t'asseoir sur une chaise, car tout le monde t'attend pour développer tes cadeaux

-Bien chef, à vos ordre, je vous suis, mon capitaine, répondit Harry amusé

-Tu vas voir après demain, je me vengerais, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Il fit donc comme lui avait dit Sarah et s'assit sur une chaise, près de la pile de cadeau, et commença à les ouvrir les uns après les autres. De Monsieur et Madame Weasley, qui désespérait parce qu'il ne l'appelait pas Molly, il reçut une boîte de fondant au chocolat fait maison, ainsi qu'un paquet de dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue, il savait que ce cadeau modeste venait du cœur, et qu'ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour faire plaisir à Harry malgré leur faible moyen, Harry les remercia chaleureusement, en les serrant tout les deux dans ses bras, ce qui les surpris grandement. De Fred et George, il reçut une multitude de leur farce et attrape, il était content pour eux que leur magasin soit une véritable réussite car ils en auraient grandement besoin avec le retour de Voldemort pour décompresser. Hermione, lui offrit une livre de défense contre les forces du mal, de Ron, ce fut un abonnement à Quidditch magasine. Le cadeau qui lui fit le plus plaisir fut celui de Sarah, car il était simple, il s'agissait d'un petit livret magique dans lequel il pourrait mettre ce qu'il voudrait. De Rémus, qu'il considérait comme son oncle, il reçut une montre sorcière. Il reçut de Neville, Dean, et Seamus, une écharpe magnifique, aux couleurs, de l'équipe d'Irlande de Quidditch. De Ginny, il reçut, une chemise de coton noire, tandis que Cho, n'avait rien apporté, mais Harry ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Luna lui offrit un abonnement au Chicaneur, dont son père en était le directeur. Il vit aussi trois paquets étranges, sur l'un, il reconnut l'écriture brouillonne d'Hagrid, qui lui dit :

Cher Harry,

Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas être disponible, ce soir pour ton anniversaire,

Je souhaite cependant, que tu ouvre mon cadeau, quand tu seras seul

Affectueusement Hagrid

Harry, se demandait quel cadeau lui avait offert le demi-géant, mais il écouta ce qui était écrit et mit de coté la grosse boîte avec des trous sur toutes les faces. Il reçut une autre lettre qui le surpris grandement, car elle n'était pas signé, et lui demandait comme celle d'Hagrid de ne pas ouvrir le paquet devant toutes les personnes. L'écriture, était fine et soignée, elle semblait provenir d'une main féminine. Il prit l'autre paquet, et découvrit avec surprise, qu'il provenait d'un expéditeur inattendu, il vit un mot qui le fit sourire :

A l'intention de M. Potter :

J'ai cru remarquer, que vous n'étiez pas si en retard que vous voulez bien nous le faire croire, je vous offre donc un livre que je souhaiterais que vous lisiez attentivement sur l'occlumencie, si jamais se message tombait entre des mains malheureuse, je vous jure que vous n'en sortiriez pas vivant.

Severus Rogue

Il décida comme les deux précédents présents de le laisser dans l'emballage. Il chercha son professeur de potion des yeux et le remercia. Il reçut encore plein d'autre cadeau. Il remercia tous les convives, puis tous ensembles, ils se mirent à table, où des plats succulents apparurent. Après s'être restaurer, une Chaîne Hi-fi, apparut et une musique commença, il s'agissait du dernier tube des Bizarr's Sister. A ce moment là Sarah, arriva et lui dit :

« Je voudrais savoir Harry, si tu voulais danser avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je suis désolé Sarah, mais sincèrement, la danse ce n'est pas ce que je sais faire le mieux, répondit Harry en regardant intensément son amie

-Allez Harry, s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-elle, tu sais tu ne risque pas de t'améliorer, si tu ne danses pas, ajouta-t-elle souriante, et puis je t'apprendrais, termina-t-elle

-Dans ce cas là je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais, répondit Harry en souriant et détaillant son amie, il avait remarqué qu'elle ne portait plus les vêtements qu'elle avait dans la cabane hurlante. Elle portait un petit haut moulant ses formes généreuses, avec un pantacours en jean taille basse, laissant apparaître son tatouage en forme de petit dragon. Il dut se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus, il dansèrent lentement et à la fin elle ne put s'en empêcher et embrassa Harry passionnément, qui fut surpris

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, dit-elle rapidement, gênée, je ne voulais pas t'embrasser, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ajouta-t-elle

-Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien, répondit Harry encore sous le choc, il avait chaud, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il lui saute dessus, il quitta alors son amie. »

Il était environ 10h 30, et Harry était encore tout chambouler. Il sortit dans le parc et s'allongea dans l'herbe pour réfléchir, il était encore sous le choc, car il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Sarah l'embrasse, mais il avait put ressentir dans ce baiser, une immense passion. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées, par une voix roque :

« Alors M. Potter, on rêvasse, que faites-vous dehors à cette heure ci, vous savez que vous n'êtes pas en sécurité, dit Rogue

-Bonsoir professeur, je ne vous connaissais pas aussi curieux, répondit Harry calmement, je réfléchissais simplement, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, ajouta-t-il

-Je comprends, cependant, il y a une fête organiser en votre honneur, à l'intérieur, et ils seraient tous très déçus si vous n'y participez pas, répondit calmement le professeur de potion

-Vous savez avec ce que m'a déclarer le professeur Dumbledore, au mois de juin dernier, j'avais complètement oublier, mon anniversaire, répondit Harry, je sais que nous allons devoir travailler ensemble, commença-t-il sa gorge commençant à se nouer, et je souhaiterais, que nous arrêtions cette guerre, glissa-t-il, nous sommes du même coté et je pense que je pourrais me concentrer, plus facilement si j'ai confiance en vous, ce qui n'était pas le cas l'année dernière, lâcha-t-il

-Je... Je suis surpris, par vos paroles, M. Potter, je ne m'attendait pas à cela, de votre part, je vous avais toujours vu comme un sale gamin, prétentieux, et dédaigneux envers les règlements, mais je dois vous avouer que je suis d'accord avec vous sur le fait qu'il faut que nous arrêtions cette guerre, répondit Rogue calmement, il tendit sa main à Harry qui la serra vivement, je souhaite que cela reste entre nous, car si jamais un bruit courait comme quoi nous avions cessé cette guerre, je vous pendrais par les pieds, je pense que pour une meilleur collaboration, nous fassions feinte de nous disputer comme si rien ne s'était passer ce soir, ajouta-t-il, j'allais oublier, avant de vous quitter M. Potter, n'en parler pas à Miss Granger, Miss Turner, et M. Weasley

-Comme vous voudrez, répondit en souriant Harry, qui s'allongea afin de regarder les étoiles.

-Il a vraiment grandit, en deux mois, cette nouvelle guerre va le changer, peut-être top, j'espère qu'il ne se refermera pas sur lui, murmura Rogue pour lui-même, j'aimerais tellement te serrer dans mes bras, mon fils, ajouta-t-il continuant son chemin. »

Alors qu'Harry se reposait tranquillement, il était sur le point de s'endormir, lorsqu'il entendit, une branche craquer, puis un cri : « A l'aide... Aidez moi…Au secours ». Harry s'approcha lentement de la voix afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, quand il remarqua Drago Malefoy, les habits en lambeaux rampant sur le sol :

« Alors comment ça va Malefoy ? Demanda ironiquement Harry le voyant rampé au sol

-Cesse tes sarcasmes Harry, aide-moi à rejoindre Poudlard, je m'excuse, tu avais raison…dit-il avant de s'effondrer inconscient sur le sol

-Oh ! Malefoy, bouge toi !Drago réveille toi bordel ! Par Merlin, il va falloir que je le transporte jusqu'à l'infirmerie, que lui est-il donc arrivé, qu'il soit en aussi mauvais état ? Se demanda-t-il »

Harry chargea Drago, sur son dos et alla en marchant le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait, à la grande salle où il restait peu de monde quand ils virent Harry entrer avec un corps sur le dos, ils s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent avec de la surprise et de la crainte mêlée, ils furent d'autant plus surpris quand ils virent la personne qu'il transportait sur les épaules. Ils l'assaillirent de question mais celui-ci dit :

« Professeur Dumbledore, est ce que Mme Pomfresh est ici ? Demanda-t-il au directeur

-Oui bien sûr, elle doit être à l'infirmerie, elle doit se préparer à partir pour demain, répondit-il, c'est pour quoi

-Je ne sais pas encore mais c'est Malefoy à l'air en mauvais état, répondit Harry

-Fait attention, c'est peut être un espion de Voldemort

-Ça m'étonnerais beaucoup, puisqu'il cherchait de l'aide. »

Harry continua son chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il entra en trombe, il déposa rapidement Drago, sur un lit. Mme Pomfresh, alertée par la porte qui venait de claqué entra rapidement dans l'infirmerie, et vit alors le corps blessé et courbaturé de Drago Malefoy, elle prit ses instrument et fit un diagnostic, avant de lui administrer des potions. Une heure plus tard, il se réveillait surpris d'être à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore commença à l'interroger :

« Monsieur Malefoy, que faites-vous à Poudlard, alors que le collège est normalement fermé lors des vacances d'été ? Demanda-t-il, comment avez-vous fait pour traverser, le bouclier ? Ajouta-t-il

-Voyons Albus, calmez-vous, il est encore convalescent, il vient tout juste de se réveiller, intervint l'infirmière

-Tout va bien, Mme Pomfresh, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, répondit-il entre deux quintes de toux, si je suis venu à Poudlard, c'est parce qu'à ma connaissance, il s'agit du lieu le mieux protéger du Royaume-Uni, ajouta-t-il

-Vous n'êtes pas venus de votre plein gré n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis puisque vous vous destiniez à devenir mangemort ? demanda Dumbledore

-C'est vrai que je voulais devenir mangemort, mais j'ai changé d'avis quand j'ai vu mon père tuer ma mère à peine, fut-il sortit de prison, sur ordre de Voldemort, quand il m'a vu il m'a lancé doloris sur doloris, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit exténué et s'arrête deux minutes pour se reposer, j'ai profiter de cet interruption pour m'enfuir et j'ai transplané jusqu'à Pré au Lard pour rejoindre Poudlard et là Harry m'a trouvé et m'a amené ici, expliqua-t-il. Je t'en suis reconnaissant, je tiens à m'excuser de ce que je t'ai dit Hermione, en te traitant de sang de bourbe, je suivais le modèle de mon père qui m'avait toujours dit de traité les sang impurs comme il disait comme des êtres inférieurs, mais je viens de m'apercevoir, que c'est les personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse, et je tiens aussi à m'excuser Ron, pour avoir rabaisser ta famille alors qu'elle est mieux que la mienne, enfin toi, dit-il en désignant Sarah, tu dois être Sarah Turner, fille de l'auror Turner, assassiné par mon père au moins de juin, je tiens à m'excuser pour le meurtre de ton père car c'est de la faute de mon père si toi t'en à plus, termina-t-il

-Nous ne t'en voulons pas Drago, commença Hermione, le tout s'est que tu te soit aperçu de ton erreur avant d'avoir fait le choix ultime, ajouta-t-elle

-Je sais que ça n'a pas été très facile entre nous Malf... Drago, mais j'accepte tes excuses, répondit-il

-Je te remercie, Drago, même si je ne te connais pas vraiment, dit Sarah, mais tu ne dois pas culpabiliser pour les actes de ton père, tu n'as plus rien à voir avec ce monstre, déclara-t-elle, en l'embrassant sur les deux joues

-Je vous remercie tous, pour votre générosité, car je sais que je n'ai pas été toujours facile à vivre, et je ne voudrait pas m'imposer, mais je ne sais pas où aller, répondit Drago, je n'ai plus rien, termina-t-il

-Je pourrais t'envoyer, chez ton parrain Severus Rogue, mais je suppose que se serait le premier endroit où ton père irait te chercher, dit Dumbledore

-Il pourrait venir chez mon Oncle, il y a de la place pour deux, dans ma chambre, je vous promet que ça ne me dérange pas, intervint Harry

-Je te remercie Harry, de tous faire pour m'aider, de plus professeur Dumbledore, je voudrais savoir s'il est possible de repasser le Choixpeau magique, pour changer de maison, je sens que je n'ai plus ma place à Serpentard

-Bien sûr M. Malefoy, pour ce qui est du logement tu iras avec Harry, chez son Oncle, en attendant Messieurs allez vous coucher, vous devez être en forme pour demain

-Bien Monsieur le directeur, répondirent-ils en cœur. »

Harry et ses camarades rentrèrent à la tour Gryffondor, juste avant de se coucher Harry décida d'ouvrir le cadeau d'Hagrid, il lut d'abord la lettre qui l'accompagnait :

Cher Harry,

Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, je t'ai offert un tigre que j'ai soigné lors d'une mission pour l'ordre en Asie, il n'a pas voulu me lâcher, donc j'ai pensé que ça te ferais plaisir, il doit avoir environ deux ans, ne t'en fait pas il n'est pas méchant.

Affectueusement,

Hagrid

Harry fut surpris du cadeau d'Hagrid, qui était pour le moins dangereux, mais il décida tout de même d'ouvrir la boîte où il trouva une boule orange tigré de noir, et avec le ventre blanc tigré de noir. Il le fit sortir de la boîte, il semblait furieux, mais lorsqu'il vit Harry, il se calma tout de suite comme s'il avait confiance en lui. Il se coucha même à ses pieds. Harry en profita pour le nommer Storm, à cause que certain poile formait des cercles concentriques comme des tornades. Il monta dans sa chambre et il l'attacha au pied de son lit afin qu'il ne s'attaque pas à ses camarades. Il ouvrit, le cadeau de la lettre mystérieuse et découvrit un œuf. Il regarda le livre de Rogue et aussi la lettre de Poudlard :

Cher Monsieur Potter,

Nous vous annonçons, que la rentrée se déroulera le samedi 1er septembre, à 11h précise quai 9 ¾,

Je tiens aussi à vous précisez que vous devrez choisir

-Cinq enseignements obligatoires, en fonction de vos résultats au BUSE entre :

Potion, Métamorphose, Défense contre les forces du Mal, Sort et Enchantement, Botanique, Astronomie, Histoire de la Magie

-7 Options entre :

Soins au Créature Magique ; Legilimencie et Occlumencie ; Magie sans Baguette ; Magie Runique, Elfique, Ancienne ; Magie Noire ; Aritmancie ; Etude des Moldus ; Arts Martiaux, Maniement des armes sorcières, Divination ;

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des livres et objets à vous procurer :

Livre des Sorts et Enchantements Niveau 6, Miranda Fauconette

Manuel de Métamorphose avancé, Emeric G.Changé

Les Potions de sixièmes année Norm Chaud.Ron

Force du Mal s'en protéger, Marc la Terreur

Plantes et Herbes Dangereuse, Gaston Gazon

Traité de la magie d'aujourd'hui, Jimmy Stoire

Occlumencie, Legilimencie :

Occlumencie fermer son esprit aux intrusions mentale, Jean Mur

Legilimencie pénétrer et interprété les pensées, Sirius Encéphalus

Magie Noire :

Les sorts les plus courants de magie noire, Grinwald

SACM :

Créatures Magiques Dangereuses, Emilio Dragonus

Magie Runique Elfique, Ancienne :

Magie Runique Tome 1 les runes utilisés, John Script

Magie Runique Tome 2 Sorts et Protection, John Script

Magie Elfique, magie basée sur les éléments, Edna Gaïa

Magie Ancienne : magie des sentiments, Jamie Tetu

Aritmancie :

Théorie des nombres, Cristopher Numérus

Magie sans Baguette :

Sorts défensifs et Sorts Offensifs, Karl Abaguette

Veuillez vous procurez aussi une épée et un Kimono, pour les options de maniements des armes et d'Art martiaux.

Veuillez agréer mes sincères salutations

Mme McGonagal

Ps : Je tiens à vous nommer Capitaine, j'aimerais que vous me donniez la réponse le plus rapidement possible

Harry aurait sauté de joie mais il ne voulais pas être capitaine il n'était pas un très bon stratège, et puis à cause de la prophétie, il ne pouvait pensé à autre chose. Il se coucha et sombra lentement dans un profond sommeil, tandis que Storm veillait sur lui.


	7. Chapitre VI

Je remercie Zaika, et Akarisnape, qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, je tiens aussi à signaler, que j'accepte toute les reviews, même si vous n'êtes pas membre, j'ai réglé ce petit problème

Chapitre VI : Hors des traces de leurs pères :

Le lendemain matin, les amis d'Harry étaient tous restés à Poudlard, car, Ron ainsi que Neville, Luna, Ginny et Hermione allaient être récompensés pour leur escapade au ministère, tandis que Dean, Seamus, et Sarah venait pour assister à la cérémonie. Alors que Neville, se levait tranquillement pour aller au toilette, il sentit quelque chose frôler sa jambe, et s'accrocher à son pyjama, ce qu'il vit le terrifia au plus haut point qu'il se mit à hurler :

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Hurla Neville surpris, c'est quoi ce monstre sur ton lit, dit-il tremblant de peur, parce qu'elle a failli m'arracher la moitié de la jambe droite, ajouta-t-il effrayé, puis regardant sa jambe avec soulagement

-Bonjour Neville, tu n'aurais pas pu me réveiller avec douceur au lieu de hurler des choses incompréhensibles, bougonna Ron d'une voix endormie, il n'est pas l'heure d'aller au ministère, ajouta-t-il en bayant et en regardant son réveille, tu m'a fait sortir d'un rêve magnifique, alors pourquoi as-tu crié comme un fou ? Demanda-t-il impatient

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé ainsi, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est à cause de cette chose sur le lit d'Harry, répondit son camarade, en montrant avec son index Storm couché au pied d'Harry

-Et alors c'est un chat ! S'exclama Ron agacé par le fait que Neville l'ai réveillé pour un chat qui dormait au pied du lit d'Harry, c'est Pattenrond le chat d'Hermione, reprit-il en voyant un animal à la fourrure orange, alors pourquoi as-tu fais autant de bruit pour ce chat ? Demanda-t-il encore énervé

-J'ai fait autant de bruit pour ce chat, parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de Pattenrond d'une part puisque Hermione ne l'a pas emmené avec elle pour deux jours passés à Poudlard, et d'autre part parce que ton sois disant chat à bien faillit m'arracher la jambe, alors que je me levait pour aller au toilette, répondit le Gryffondor au rouquin

-Quoi ! S'exclama Ron en ayant la bouche, ouverte, j'avais complètement oublié que nous étions à Poudlard pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, alors dans ce cas quel est cette bête qui est au pied d'Harry ? Demanda-t-il, tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plutôt Neville, si ça se trouve Harry est déjà mort mangé par ce monstre, et il baigne dans son sang, ajouta-t-il

-C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire mais tu m'a pris pour un idiot quand je t'ai réveillé en hurlant, répondit Neville énervé

-C'est bon, répondit Ron en tournant vers le lit d'Harry en voyant le torse d'Harry se soulever régulièrement, il ne s'est pas fait dévorer du moins pas encore, ajouta-t-il, à trois on crie pour qu'il se réveille, un, deux, trois

-Harry ! Réveille-toi ! Il y a un monstre au pied de ton lit prêt à te dévorer ! Hurlèrent-ils en même temps

-Hein ! Quoi ! S'exclama Harry réveillé en sursaut et surpris, avant de prendre sa baguette magique et de la pointé au pied de son lit. Quand les mots "monstres" et "au pied de ton lit" lui arrivèrent au cerveau, il se mit à réfléchir, puis reposa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet sous le regard surpris de ses deux amis. Ensuite il s'assit sur son lit se frotta les yeux et se tourna vers Ron et Neville, Pourquoi m'avez vous réveillé ? Demanda-t-il, puis regardant le cadrant de sa montre toute neuve, il ajouta, ce n'est pas l'heure d'aller au ministère de la magie

-Pourquoi as-tu reposé ta baguette alors que Ron et moi, t'avons dit qu'il y avait un monstre au pied de ton lit, et qu'il était prêt à te dévorer, car il se léchait les babines ? Demanda Neville, il a aussi failli m'arracher la jambe droite, reprit-il attendant la réaction de son ami

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé, mais ce qu'il y a au pied de mon lit n'est pas un monstre, répondit Harry en souriant, c'est le cadeau d'Hagrid, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas la même conception du danger que nous mais pour une fois c'est quelque chose de sympa, reprit-il, c'est ma garde rapprochée, termina-t-il

-Tu commence à me faire peur Harry, déclara Ron, tu es en train de devenir comme Hagrid, je suis sûr le connaissant qu'il t'a offert un monstre à deux têtes crachant du feu et quand il aura atteint l'âge adulte, il mesura quinze mètres de haut, et aura en plus de ça des épines empoisonnées, et plein d'autre truc dans ce genre, ajouta-t-il encore plus effrayé par l'animal

-Mais non, Ron, où vas-tu chercher tout ces idioties ! S'exclama Harry, ce n'est pas dangereux tant que tu n'en veux pas à ma vie et que tu ne l'énerves pas trop, dit-il, je peux vous promettre dans tous les autres cas que Storm ne vous fera aucun mal, il s'agit en réalité d'un tigre de Sibérie, expliqua-t-il

-C'est vrai que finalement c'est un cadeau plutôt sympa, dit Ron ironiquement, un tigre qu'est ce que c'est en comparaison d'un monstre à deux têtes crachant des flammes et te tuant simplement en te regardant, reprit-il

-C'est pire encore, car c'est un tueur implacable, dit Harry puis voyant la mine apeurée de son meilleur ami, il déclara, si nous allions déjeuner maintenant, regardant sa montre, je crois qu'il est l'heure, reprit-il en caressant son ventre, n'est ce pas Storm, déclara-t-il en le voyant se lécher les babines, le temps que je me mette un pantalon et on y va, aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait, alors tu viens Storm, dit-il, celui-ci sauta du lit d'Harry dans un bon silencieux et majestueux, puis il se mit derrière les pieds de son maître, et vous alors vous venez, se tournant vers Ron et Neville, allez dépêchez-vous, nous allons laissé dormir Dean et Seamus.

-Nous arrivons, répondit Ron, nous te rejoindrons à la grande salle, laisse-nous le temps de nous habiller, répondit Ron

-Comme vous voulez, répondit son meilleur ami, allez viens Storm on va manger, ensemble ils partirent vers la grande salle, pour déjeuner. Pendant ce temps Ron et Neville s'habillait tout en discutant :

-Au fait Neville, comment font Dean et Seamus pour dormir aussi bien et pour ne plus se réveiller quand on hurle dans la chambre ou quand Harry fait ses cauchemars à cause de tu sais qui ? Demanda Ron à Neville surpris et à la fois curieux

-Tu me jures que tu ne le diras pas à Harry, car sinon il risquerait de les tuer, déclara Neville sérieusement

-Oui je te le jure Neville, mais pourquoi il les tuerait, il n'est pas rancunier, je suis sûr qu'il les comprendrait s'ils avaient une raison valable, dit Ron surpris par la demande de son ami, Alors comment font-ils pour ne plus se réveiller en sursaut quand nous hurlons ? Redemanda Ron

-Eh ! Bien, tu te souviens de l'année dernière, lorsque Harry faisait des cauchemars, et bien leurs résultats scolaires s'en sont ressentis et donc le directeur a envoyé une lettre à leurs parents respectifs. Les parents de Seamus lui ont envoyé une beuglante. C'est Dean qui a trouvé la solution puisque étant né de parents moldus, il a emmené un truc qui se met dans les oreilles et qui empêche les sons d'entrer, et depuis ce jour là ils dorment à merveille et leur résultat sont remontés, déclara Neville

-Je devrais lui demander de m'en procurer ! S'exclama Ron enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir dormir sans se réveiller après les hurlements de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il avait des cauchemars concernant vous-savez-qui. »

**C'est donc cinq bonnes minutes après Harry, que Ron et Neville descendirent dans la grande Salle qui était par ailleurs totalement vide, ils étaient seulement tout les trois à table. Harry profitait que ce soit l'été et donc du faible nombre d'élèves pour donner à manger à Storm, des tranches de bacon, à table. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par les professeurs qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour l'été et qui déclarèrent :**

"C'est incroyable Messieurs, vous êtes tombés du lit ! S'exclama McGonagal, vous êtes les premiers levés ? Demanda-t-elle avec entrain

-Oui je crois puisque je n'ai remarqué personne dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, répondit Harry surpris que sa directrice de maison pose une question aussi banale

-D'habitude se sont vos camarades féminines les premières levées, mais pour la première fois depuis la nuit des temps, ce sont des garçons, qui plus est des Gryffondor, qui se sont levés les premiers un jour de vacance scolaire. Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, vous aurez une plaque dans mon bureau pour se souvenir de ce jour mémorable, termina-t-elle

-Merci, répondit Neville surpris, en fait c'est à cause ou plutôt grâce au tigre qu'Harry à reçu de la part d'Hagrid qui nous a fait, nous lever plus tôt aujourd'hui, alors que nous voulions dormir jusqu'à 9h, reprit-il

-Un tigre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, c'est formellement interdit, déclara Rogue afin de cacher aux autres leur nouvelle alliance, mais Harry perçu tout de même un léger clin d'œil, il voulait faire punir Harry

-Laissez Severus, je suis sûr qu'il est juste là pour la journée, n'est ce pas Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore

-Euh ! oui, répondit Harry gêné, en fait j'aimerais vous demander une faveur, j'aimerais pouvoir le garder avec moi pour le reste de ma scolarité dans mon dortoir en tant que garde, il sera plus efficace que les membres de l'ordre du phénix, bien sûr si mes camarades n'y voient pas d'inconvénient, termina Harry

-Il en est hors de question Potter, dit Rogue, un tigre à Poudlard on aura tout vu, cette fois ça suffit Potter de vous pavaner, vous croyez que vous n'avez pas assez enfreint le règlement pour vous permettre de garder un tigre à Poudlard ! S'exclama Rogue

-Tut ! Tut ! Professeur Rogue, jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est moi le directeur de Poudlard, donc c'est moi qui décide d'accepter ou de refuser la requête d'un élève, est ce bien clair professeur Rogue, que je n'ai plus à vous rappeler à l'ordre, déclara Dumbledore

-Oui, je suis désolé, professeur Dumbledore, je me suis laisser emporter, répondit Rogue faussement déçu

-Ce n'est rien Severus, Harry tu viendras me voir pour ta requête et j'aviserais s'il peut rester à Poudlard, dit-il

-Bien, professeur Dumbledore je viendrais après le petit déjeuner, dit Harry

-Au fait Potter pendant que j'y pense vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau pour les options de l'année prochaine, dit McGonagal

-D'accord professeur, répondit Harry."

**Harry continua à prendre son petit déjeuner, puis quelques minutes après les professeurs, les trois garçons furent rejoints par les filles qui descendait en discutant. Elles prirent peur quand elles virent le tigre déambulé dans la grande salle en se léchant les babines avec contentement. Elles se cachèrent toutes derrière Sarah, qui n'avait pas remarqué le fauve, et cette dernière du se retourner pour voir ses interlocutrices, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose la frôlé qu'elle se retourna rapidement qu'elle vit Storm se frotter contre elle :**

"Aaaaaaaaah ! Un tigre dans Poudlard, Cria Sarah effrayée, quand Storm entendit le hurlement de la jeune femme, il alla se cacher sous les jambes d'Harry tremblant comme une feuille, de leur coté les filles étaient mortes de rire, vous auriez pu me dire qu'il y avait un tigre, maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous vous êtes toutes mises derrière moi, termina-t-elle en colère

-Allons calme-toi princesse, dit Harry se dirigeant vers elle suivit par Storm voulant connaître de quel spécimen il s'agissait, cependant Harry ne savait pas qu'il était suivit

-Ne t'approche pas de moi, sinon je t'envoie balader, dit Sarah au tigre, vade retro satanas, préparant sa main droite au cas où le tigre s'approcherait trop d'elle.

-Storm retourne près de Ron et Neville, tu seras plus en sécurité, je ne voudrais pas te voir voler à travers la grande Salle, même si tu es mon protecteur, l'animal ne se fit pas prier et retourna vers les deux garçons, allons calme-toi Princesse, il ne te voulait aucun mal comme j'ai dit à Ron et Neville, tant que vous ne voudrez pas me faire de mal, vous n'avez rien à craindre, déclara Harry

-Alors comme ça il était à toi ce tigre, dit-elle voyant qu'il écoutait Harry, tu aurais tout de même pu me prévenir, que ton tigre se promenait dans la grande salle, cria-t-elle

-Je suis désolé princesse mais comment voulais-tu que je te prévienne alors que je ne savais même pas que tu arrivais, je n'ai pas des yeux derrière la tête, s'emporta Harry énervé par le comportement de la jeune femme

-Et bien tu devrais, c'est très utile, dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire, voyant l'expression du visage de son ami

-Je m'excuse pour t'avoir parler un peu sèchement, je m'emporte facilement depuis quelques temps, dit Harry, sinon comment te portes tu ?

-Excuse acceptée, dit-elle souriante, je vais très bien merci, dit-elle en lui faisant la bise sur la joue

-Bonjour Hermione, Ginny, Luna, dit Harry en faisant la bise aux trois filles, rendant quelque peu jaloux Ron et Neville, ainsi que Sarah, tu viens Storm, on va voir Drago, à toute à l'heure, reprit-il en direction de ses amis

-Harry puisque tu va rendre visite à M. Malefoy, dis lui que je souhaiterais le recevoir dans mon bureau d'ici une dizaine de minutes, déclara le directeur

-Bien professeur Dumbledore, répondit Harry, alors tu viens Storm, sinon on va être en retard, le voyant reniflé Sarah avec curiosité

-Finalement, il n'a pas l'air si méchant que ça après tout, déclara Sarah, en caressant l'encolure de l'animal."

**Harry partit donc vers l'infirmerie qui se situait près de la grande salle avec Storm. A peine posa-t-il le pied dans la salle au plafond blanc que Mme Pomfresh lui dit :**

"Monsieur Potter ici c'est une infirmerie, pas une clinique vétérinaire, alors faites sortir immédiatement cet animal d'ici, car sinon, il risque de contaminé la salle avec les maladies qu'il transporte et d'affaiblir mon patient que je suis en train de guérir de très vilaine blessure, termina-t-elle

-Je suis désolé Mme Pomfresh, répondit Harry, Storm, tu vas devoir m'attendre dehors, ne t'en fait pas je ne risque rien ici, et puis, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, le tigre fit donc demi-tour et s'assit derrière la porte d'entrée guettant le moindre problème, je voudrais voir Monsieur Malefoy si possible et je viens aussi vous dire qu'il a rendez-vous dans dix minutes avec Monsieur le directeur, termina-t-il

-Je me demande si parfois il réfléchit ! S'exclama Mme Pomfresh en faisant allusion au directeur, enfin il fait comme il veut, c'est lui qui dirige cette école, ne l'affaiblissez pas trop Monsieur Potter, il est un peu faible et ne tient pas encore sur ses pieds, je compte sur vous pour l'accompagner

-D'accord Mme Pomfresh, répondit Harry, ensuite il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où se situait le lit de Drago Malefoy, de son coté, Mme Pomfresh retournait à son bureau. Au chevet de Drago, il prit une chaise et s'assit près de son lit, alors Drago comment vas-tu ? Demanda Harry à son ancien ennemi

-Je vais bien merci Harry, je me sens un peu mou et courbaturé mais je crois que sans toi, je ne serais plus en vie, et toi à ce que je vois, tu sembles en pleine forme, déclara-t-il, s'assoyant dans son lit

-Tu as raison, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, répondit Harry, sinon ça te dit une petite ballade en fauteuil roulant jusqu'au bureau du directeur car il veut te voir dans cinq minutes, termina-t-il regardant sa montre

-Oui, je m'habille et on y va, répondit Drago, enthousiaste à l'idée de sortir de l'infirmerie, car il devait bien l'avouer, Mme Pomfresh était toujours à son chevet et ça l'énervait un peu."

**Deux minutes plus tard, Harry sortait de l'infirmerie avec Drago Malefoy, dans un fauteuil roulant, sous les dernières recommandation de l'infirmière qui ne voulait pas avoir un autre blessé sur les bras au cas ou Harry tombe. Il ne porta pas attention, aux recommandations de l'infirmière, et Harry courait comme un dératé, tout en poussant le fauteuil de Drago, qui pleurait tellement il riait, car il manquait de se renverser à chaque virage et à cause de Storm qui courrait comme un fou après son maître. Harry et Drago arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard, mais Harry était tellement essoufflé, qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer le mot de passe, c'est seulement trente seconde plus tard, après avoir repris une respiration à peu près normale qu'il y parvint. Ils montèrent et Harry frappa à la porte, le directeur dit :**

"Allez-y entrez Monsieur Malefoy, je vous attendais, déclara-t-il, Harry et Drago entrèrent alors, je crois que si Mme Pomfresh, vous avait vu courir dans les couloirs comme vous venez de le faire, elle vous aurait tuer sur-le-champ, ajouta-t-il en souriant

-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, répondit Drago en entrant avec le sourire aux lèvres

-Je vais vous laisser, je reviendrais dans cinq minutes, pour ramener Drago à l'infirmerie, dit Harry

-Non, non reste, Mme Pomfresh t'a confié Monsieur Malefoy alors tu dois rester à ses cotés, et puis nous avons aussi une affaire concernant l'enfreint du règlement du collège pour le tigre, d'ailleurs où est Storm ? Demanda-t-il

-Je lui ai demandé de m'attendre derrière la porte de votre bureau, je ne voulais pas le faire entrer pour ne pas vous déranger, expliqua Harry

-Bien alors fais-le entrer, j'aimerais le voir pour pouvoir l'évaluer et donc me prononcer sur le fait qu'il peut rester à Poudlard l'année prochaine et les autres années, dit le directeur

-Storm, appela Harry en faisant signe à l'animal d'entrer dans le bureau

-Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer puisque toutes les personnes sont présentes, dit le directeur, Monsieur Malefoy, êtes-vous sûr de vouloir repasser le Choixpeau magique ? Demanda-t-il, cette décision n'est pas à prendre à la légère, car vous n'aurez pas d'autre chance, une fois que vous serez à nouveau répartit vous ne pourrez pas changer une seconde fois même si vous êtes de nouveau répartit dans votre propre maison

-J'ai pris ma décision monsieur le directeur, répondit Drago tout aussi sérieusement, je pense que je n'ai plus ma place à Serpentard, donc je veux repasser le Choixpeau, ajouta-t-il

-Alors dans ce cas là, nous pouvons y aller, déclara Dumbledore, il ouvrit l'armoire, prit le Choixpeau magique qui était sur une étagère, puis il le posa sur la tête de Drago, à peine fut-il perché sur le sommet du crâne de Drago, qu'une fente apparu et déclara

-Je comprends, commença le Choixpeau, tu veux changer de maison, c'est quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivé depuis plus de trois cent ans. Mais je t'avais prévenu que tu n'avais pas ta place à Serpentard, continua-t-il, c'est d'ailleurs très étrange pour un Malefoy, je l'avais déjà proposé à ta mère pour qu'elle puisse changer de maison, elle a refusé. C'était d'ailleurs quelqu'un de bien, une Serpentard, bien à part puisqu'elle était la meilleure amie d'une Gryffondor, qui plus est une fille de Moldu et qui se nommait Lily Evans. C'est ton père Lucius Malefoy, qui l'a corrompu, de même que les Blacks qui l'ont obligé à se marier avec ce monstre, elle aurait du se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'a pas eu le cran de faire comme Sirius Black, c'est à dire d'aller vivre chez sa meilleure amie. Cependant quand ton père est partit en mission pour Voldemort, elle a enfreint l'interdiction et elle allait avec toi qui étais petit voir sa meilleure amie, d'ailleurs toi et Harry vous étiez les meilleurs amis, inséparable. C'était une grande femme ta mère Drago, ne l'oublie pas. Elle serait fière de toi en ce moment, car tu ose faire ce qu'elle n'a pas pu, c'était quelqu'un de bien Drago, répéta-t-il, elle n'avait pas sa place à Serpentard, c'est donc à Gryffondor que je t'envoie, termina-t-il en criant. Drago était en larme, il n'avait quasiment jamais connu cette facette de sa mère qui avait été toujours froide et distante avec lui, elle avait peur pour lui, à cause de son mari qui la frappait fréquemment

-Félicitations Drago et bienvenu à Gryffondor, hurla Harry, mais quand il le vit pleurer, est ce que ça va Drago ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers lui, non bien sûr que non, je suis idiot, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau surpris de voir Drago pleurer, finalement se dit-il le voyant ainsi il me ressemble en quelque sorte, il le serra dans ses bras et soudainement juste après l'avoir touché, il eut un flash. Il vit deux femmes assises sur un banc, une blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas et l'autre ayant les cheveux auburn qu'il reconnut comme étant sa mère. A leurs pieds, près d'un petit bassin, dans un parc il vit de bébé : l'un était blond et avait les yeux bleu acier, et l'autre avait les cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux vert émeraude. Les deux garçonnets se serraient amicalement dans leur petit bras, et se réconfortait mutuellement. Le flash s'arrêta là, Harry se leva entouré par Dumbledore et Drago

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Harry, qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda Dumbledore le visage marqué par l'inquiétude

-Pourquoi vous étiez autour de moi ? Demanda Harry surpris, je vais très bien, répondit-il, et pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? Demanda encore une fois Harry

-Tu t'es évanoui et tu es tombé raide sur le sol, comme si tu étais mort, nous avons eu peur pour toi, dit Drago

-Je ne sais pas tout c'est passé très vite, je n'ai rien vu, mentit-il, mais je peux vous dire que ce n'était pas Voldemort, parce que ma cicatrice ne m'a pas fait mal, déclara Harry au directeur et Drago

-Je pense qu'il est primordial que tu maîtrise l'occlumencie avant le début de l'année scolaire, pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise à nouveau, dit-il, j'attends de toi du sérieux et de la discipline même si je sais que ce ne sera pas facile pour tout les deux de mettre vos différents de coté, dit-il

-D'accord professeur, mais si j'ai décidé de reprendre l'occlumencie, c'est que je le ferais sérieusement, répondit Harry outré par le fait que le directeur ne lui fasse pas confiance concernant ses cours d'occlumencie

-Nous parlons, mais le temps passe, il faut que tu te dépêches Harry, le portoloin pour le ministère par dans un quart d'heure, tu trouveras la tenue sur ton lit, j'avais demandé à Dobby de vous préparer vos habits, déclara Dumbledore

-Mince, j'avais complètement oublié l'audience au ministère, mais pour Drago comment faire, je n'ai pas le temps de le ramener à l'infirmerie, répondit Harry stressé

-Ne t'en fais pas j'ai encore des affaires à régler avec Monsieur Malefoy, aussi laisse-moi Storm puisqu'il faut que je l'évalue pour savoir s'il peut oui ou non rester ici, je ramènerais donc Monsieur Malefoy personnellement à l'infirmerie, dit Dumbledore

-Mais vous ne venez pas professeur ? Demanda Harry surpris de la réponse de son directeur

-Non je ne peux pas, je dois préparer une réunion extraordinaire de l'ordre du phénix, Harry partit donc en courant, ta mère voulait que je te remette ceci si un jour il lui arrivait un malheur, déclara Dumbledore dès qu'Harry eut fermé la porte du bureau, en tendant une enveloppe à Drago, ensuite il le raccompagna à l'infirmerie."

**De son coté Harry avait dévalé les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair, il traversa la grande salle en courant sous les regards plein de reproche d'Hermione, de Ron, de Ginny, de Luna et de Neville, parce qu'il était en retard, Harry continua sa montée et arriva essoufflé, le portrait s'ouvrit de lui-même et Harry entra et alla dans son dortoir, il se lava. Il se calma un peu et enfila le pantalon blanc ainsi que la chemise qui était de la même couleur avec le bout des manches en doré. Il tenta de se coiffer mais c'était peine perdu ses cheveux resteraient donc toujours en bataille. Il descendit en marchant jusqu'à la grande salle où il arriva deux minutes avant le départ. Il était accompagné par Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny et Hermione, qui allaient être eux aussi décoré par l'ordre du merlin de première classe. Son escorte était composé d'Arthur Weasley, Rémus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks et Maugrey Fol'œil. Sarah Dean et Seamus, venait en tant que spectateur. A 9h45, au signal de Monsieur Weasley, ils mirent tous la main sur le portoloin, qui était une chaussure. Harry sentit un crochet le prendre au niveau du nombril et l'emmener dans un voyage rapide, jusqu'au ministère. Dès leur arrivée, ils furent accueillis par une brigade d'Aurors dont leur chef Kingsley Shackelbot, qui les fouillèrent de haut en bas, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas d'armes. Pendant le temps de la fouille Harry avait observé le Hall du ministère qui était comme neuf, les statues étaient retourné à leur état d'origine. Seul le bureau du vigile avait été refait à neuf. ils se dirigèrent vers le dit bureau afin de faire enregistrer leur baguette magique, car c'était la procédure normal de sécurité :**

« Bonjour Eric, dit Arthur Weasley au vigile

-Bonjour Arthur, comment ça va tu n'étais pas censé être en vacance ? interrogea le vigile

-Je vais bien merci, c'est vrai que j'étais en vacance mais je crois qu'on a besoin de mes services et puis, je dois emmener tout ce beau monde à la salle des récompenses, dit Monsieur Weasley

-Ah ! Je vois ! S'exclama le vigile, ils vont recevoir l'ord…

-Oui c'est ça, coupa Tonks, maintenant, enregistre rapidement toute les baguettes, nous ne sommes pas en avance, ordonna-t-elle

-Bien les enfants, approchez un par un que j'enregistre vos baguettes pour savoir qui est le propriétaire en cas de perte, et surtout au cas où il y ait un problème à l'intérieur du ministère, dit Eric

bien monsieur le vigile, répondirent-ils tous ensemble

-27.5 centimètres, bois d'if, plume de phénix, en usage depuis 6 ans, n'est ce pas Monsieur Potter, dit-il en plantant ses notes sur un pic à coté de lui

-C'est exact Monsieur le vigile, répondit en souriant Harry

-Il faudra un jour que je vous demande un autographe, pour mes enfants, ajouta-t-il

-Je vous en enverrais un, intervint M. Weasley

-Bien, alors 27,5 centimètres, bois de saule, cheveux de fée, drôle de cœur pour une baguette, d'ailleurs c'est la première que je vois avec un cœur pareil, dit-il, en usage depuis 6 ans, reprit-il, n'est ce pas Miss ? Interrogea le Vigile

-Jonsen, Sarah Jonsen, répondit-elle chaleureusement

-Je connaissais votre père Miss Jonsen et je peux vous dire que c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, vous pouvez me croire, répondit-il, de son coté Sarah était ému c'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait de son père qui était d'habitude très sérieux, 29 centimètres, bois de chênes, ventricule de dragon, en usage depuis 3 ans, Monsieur Weasley

-C'est exact, je suis Ronald Weasley, le dernier fils d'Arthur et Molly Weasley, répondit Ron souriant

-Ensuite 24,5 centimètres, bois de houx, crin de licorne mâle, en usage depuis 6 ans, Miss ? reprit le Vigile

-Miss Granger, Hermione Granger, répondit cette dernière

-25,5 centimètres, bois de noyer, ventricule de dragon, en usage depuis un mois, Monsieur ? dit le vigile

-M. Londubat, répondit Neville

-Vous aussi, vos parents étaient des gens extraordinaire, dit Eric, 25 centimètres bois de saule, cheveux de vélane en usage depuis 5 ans, reprit-il, n'est ce pas Miss Lovegood, dit-il voyant la jeune fille blonde

-Exact, Eric, dit Lupin, mais dépêche-toi, il reste encore quatre enfants à passer ! S'exclama Lupin

-26 centimètres, bois de hêtre, plume de phénix, en usage depuis 6 ans, pas vrai Monsieur ? demanda le vigile

-Monsieur Thomas, Dean Thomas, répondit le Gryffondor au vigile

-24 centimètres, bois d'if, ventricule de dragon, en usage depuis 6 ans…

-Seamus Finnigan, coupa ce dernier sous les rires de ces camarades

-Et enfin 27 centimètres, bois de chênes, crin de licorne femelle, en usage depuis 5 ans, Miss Weasley, dit le vigile, au fait Arthur, reprit-il, si ce n'est pas indiscret combien avez vous eu d'enfant ? Demanda-t-il tout bas

-Sept, répondit Arthur Weasley son visage prenant un teint cramoisi. »

**Ensuite il s'éloigna du comptoir, et rapidement avec les élèves, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur dans lequel ils s'entassèrent. Harry remarque comme l'année précédente que de nombreux message circulait entre les différents étages. Après une descente qui dura près de cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir immense, où il y avait la photo de toutes les personnes ayant reçu une récompense du ministère. Ce dit couloir les mena devant une salle dont les portes en bois massif, étaient ouverte sur les portes se trouvaient les insignes du ministère. Dans cette salle, presque aussi grande que la grande salle, et remplie d'une centaine de chaises réparties de chaque coté de l'allée centrale équitablement, se tenait des dizaines de personnes. Sur le sol de cette allée centrale, étaient gravé dans le marbre le nom des personnes ayant reçu l'ordre du merlin de seconde classe tandis que sur les murs avec un portrait, étaient accrochées les personnes ayant reçu l'ordre du merlin de première classe. Au fond de cette allée centrale, se dressait une grande chaise avec de part et d'autre des chaises qui accueillait les membres du Magenmagot. Sur la grande chaise se tenait Cornélius Fudge ministre de la magie. On pria les cinq amis d'avancé jusqu'aux pieds de la chaise. Les autres s'assirent dans les chaises libres, de part et d'autre de la salle, au fond se tenait une dizaine de reporters. Quand tous le monde fut installé, Fudge commença son discours :**

« Allez-y Weasley, vous pouvez écrire, dit-il, Nous sommes réunis en ce 1er août pour couronner les exploits de cinq jeunes élèves de Poudlard, qui au péril de leur vie, ont empêché, la prise d'une prophétie ayant une importance capitale dans la lutte entre le bien et le mal, ils ont aussi permis la capture de plusieurs Mangemorts, qui se sont hélas échappé de la prison d'Azkaban, suite à la trahison des Détraqueurs.

Je rappelle que l'ordre du merlin a été créé, il y a plus de mille ans afin de récompenser les sorciers ayant accomplit de grande chose. Aujourd'hui, ces cinq jeunes gens vont recevoir la distinction la plus haute du monde de la magie, l'ordre du merlin de première classe, dont la dernière personne à l'avoir reçu n'est autre que l'actuel directeur de Poudlard le sage et respecté Albus Dumbledore. De plus, ils recevront aussi une rente à vie de mille Gallions d'or par mois. J'appelle donc maintenant l'instigateur de cette escapade, Monsieur Harry, James, Potter à venir se faire décorer de l'ordre du merlin. »

**Harry se leva sous les applaudissements de la salle presque complètement remplie. Il s'avança et deux hommes en uniforme d'Auror s'approchèrent de lui. L'un tenait sur un coussin une broche en or avec en sont centre une perle et derrière cette perle deux baguette croisée en argent, il y avait sous la perle un rectangle où était inscrit, ordre du merlin première classe décerné à Monsieur Harry James Potter. Le second auror, tenait entre ses mains une tunique, pourpre, ainsi qu'une cape de voyage avec une capuche, en laine argentée, et un ceinturon en cuir où Harry pourrait ranger sa baguette. Harry dut revêtir la tunique, qu'il fit tenir à la taille, par le ceinturon, puis on lui mit la cape de voyage. Ensuite ils la firent tenir avec la broche, tout cela était les habits des membres de l'ordre du merlin de première classe. Ils accrochèrent au mur son portrait, les quatre autres le suivirent et ils eurent droit à la traditionnelle photo de groupe et puis chacun séparément. Harry se dirigea vers la sortie où il fut assaillit par une dizaine de reporters qui le photographièrent sous tous les angles, puis Sarah, juste avant qu'Harry ne réponde aux journalistes l'interpella :**

« Harry, il faut que j'y aille, ma mère m'attends, je suis déjà en retard, et ma mère va devenir folle, et je ne veux pas qu'elle gâche ta cérémonie en débarquant furieuse, dit-elle sincèrement

-Tu as raison, mieux vaut ne pas faire attendre ta mère, répondit Harry, dommage que tu ne puisses pas rester plus longtemps

-Oui au revoir, déclara Sarah lui faisant la bise, mais au moment de changer de joue leur lèvre se touchèrent tellement ils étaient près, c'est ce moment là que choisir les photographes pour prendre une nouvelle photo. »

**Harry avait continué à lui faire la bise comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ensuite Sarah s'en alla et rejoignit sa mère à l'extérieur du ministère, de son coté Harry fut assaillit par la horde de journaliste :**

« Alors Monsieur Potter, comment s'appelle votre petite amie, pour la Gazette du sorcier ? Demanda-t-il

-Quelle petite amie ? demanda Harry je n'ai pas de petite amie, répondit-il catégoriquement

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous embrassez cette jeune femme, si ce n'est pas votre petite amie, et qu'est elle pour vous ? Et comment ce nomme-t-elle ? Demanda le même journaliste

-Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, nous étions si proche que nos lèvres se sont effleurées, répondit Harry, cette jeune femme est juste une amie, une très bonne amie, et je refuse catégoriquement de révéler son nom sans son accord, reprit Harry

-Dans ce cas, revenons, à cette cérémonie, dit un autre journaliste, que pensez-vous de la récompense que vous avez reçu ? Demanda-t-il

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est une belle cérémonie, mais je pense que je n'ai pas ma place parmi les personnes affichés sur le mur, je suis aux coté de sorcier doté d'immenses pouvoirs, alors que je n'ai rien fais de spécial, répondit Harry

-Veuillez m'excuser, dit un troisième journaliste, mais vous avez quand même à l'âge d'un an, réduit en poussière vous-savez-qui alors qu'il était à sa puissance maximale, rappela-t-il

-Je ne l'ai pas réduit en poussière, mais je l'ai disons affaiblit, corrigea Harry, pour en revenir à cette cérémonie, je pense que je suis un peu jeune pour comprendre l'impact d'une telle récompense qu'est l'ordre du Merlin de première classe, d'ailleurs, je ne pensais même pas recevoir une récompense puisque au départ c'était une escapade secrète, en dépit des règlements de Poudlard, j'ai risqué la vie de mes camarades pour empêcher Voldemort, à l'entende de ce nom presque toute la salle frémis, de prendre une prophétie dont je ne connais pas le contenu puisqu'elle a été détruite. Au bout de cette escapade, j'ai perdu mon parrain, Sirius Black, et pour lequel j'espère laver sa mémoire bafouée par un de ses meilleurs amis, termina-t-il

-Donc vous pensez que Sirius Black, l'assassin de vos parents, ne l'est pas, pourtant vous savez- que c'est une accusation très grave que vous portez contre le défunt Peter Pettigrow, dit un quatrième journaliste

-Je ne pense pas que Sirius Black n'est pas l'assassin de mes parents, mais j'en suis sûr, répondit Harry, concernant le cas Peter Pettigrow, celui là, il est aussi mort que nous tous dans cette salle, ce qui veut dire qu'il est vivant et qu'il nous a tous trompés par un quelconque artifice, reprit Harry

-Pourtant vous savez aussi bien que moi, que nous avons retrouvé seulement un doigt, dit le premier journaliste

-Je le sais, mais certaine chose ont échappé au ministère et lui échappe encore, répondit Harry

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda le troisième journaliste

-Je ne m'expliquerai pas sur ce que je viens de dire, du moins pas tout de suite, Messieurs, j'ai fini, je ne veux répondre à plus aucune question, sur ce au revoir, et Harry partit laissant pantois les reporter, d'ailleurs il allait sortir quand de la salle quand un homme l'interpella

-J'aimerais vous voir Monsieur Potter, dit le ministre Cornélius Fudge

-Je sais le professeur Dumbledore m'avait prévenu, que vous désiriez me voir, que me voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il

-Je ne peux pas en parler ici, veuillez me suivre jusqu'à la salle à coté, nous serons à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes. »

**Harry, suivit donc le ministre jusqu'à son bureau, pendant ce temps ses camarades étaient harcelés de question par les journalistes. Dans le bureau du ministre celui-ci dit :**

« Monsieur Potter, je tiens à faire des excuses personnelles, pour ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, et je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir autant de souffrance morale, dit-il

-J'accepte vos excuses Monsieur le ministre, en espérant qu'elles sont sincères, dit Harry, comme on dit l'erreur est humaine, personne n'est parfait, pas même Dumbledore, reprit Harry

-Comme tu le sais déjà, Mme Ombrage a été démise de ses fonctions, de grande inquisitrice en chef de Poudlard et que tous ces décrets ont été supprimés, je l'ai aussi renvoyé du ministère pour abus de pouvoir, termina le ministre

-Je vous en suis reconnaissant, et heureux d'apprendre que Mme Ombrage n'est plus de poste dans le ministère de la magie, déclara sincèrement Harry

-Je vais vous apprendre aussi que malgré le décès de votre parrain, Sirius Black, et grâce à l'arrestation de Mangemorts en juin dernier, nous avons décider de revenir sur notre précédent jugement dans l'enquête sur l'assassinat de vos parents par Voldemort et la possible innocence de Sirius Black, nous verrons si c'est réellement le cas après avoir étudié les nouveaux témoignage de mangemorts, dit Fudge. L'audience aura lieu au mois de septembre, vous êtes convié à nous aider à éclaircir.

-Bien Monsieur le ministre, acquiesça Harry, j'espère que nous réussirons à prouver son innocence et que le coupable sera jugé, pour les actes abominables qu'il a fait, ajouta-t-il

-Je l'espère autant que vous, maintenant j'aimerais vous demander une faveur, dit le ministre

-Oui que souhaitez-vous me demander ? Répondit Harry surpris

-Fort de votre nouvelle influence sur les médias, je désirais que vous leur demandiez de cesser de me calomnier, dans toutes leurs éditions, déclara le ministre

-Je suis désolé Monsieur Fudge, mais la liberté de la presse doit être respectée, et en aucun cas je ne censurerais la presse. Si vous voulez que cela cesse faites-le-vous même, ou si vous ne le voulez pas, mettez en place des lois afin d'arrêter Voldemort et ses Mangemorts pendant qu'il en est encore temps, et envoyer des émissaires à tous les peuples magiques, je ne sais pas moi. Si la presse en est là c'est qu'elle n'est pas contente de votre gouvernement du monde magique, mais je tiens à vous dire de faire rapidement quelque chose, si vous ne voulez pas être dans le livre des records sorcier, en tant que Ministre le plus incompétent du monde de la magie, sur ce au revoir, dit Harry. »

**Harry fut raccompagné dans le hall par un Auror de la garde personnelle de Fudge, où il retrouva ses camarades. Pendant ce temps Dumbledore parlait avec Storm :**

« Alors Storm, comment fais-tu pour communiquer avec Harry, ou le comprendre ? Demanda Dumbledore

-Vous devez être un animagus tigre pour pouvoir communiquer avec moi, répondit le tigre

-En quelque sorte, répondit Dumbledore, mais s'il te plaît répond à ma question

-Harry m'a appris à lire sur ces lèvres donc je comprends en quelque sorte ce qu'il me dit, mentit-il

-En si peu de temps, c'est surprenant, tu dois être très intelligent pour un tigre, sais-tu s'il a reçu un cadeau particulier ? Demanda Dumbledore

-Je ne sais pas, cependant je sais qu'il a un œuf marron strié d'or sur son bureau, répondit le tigre

-J'aurais du m'en douter, elle y est arrivée, alors que je lui avais formellement interdit maintenant il ne reste plus qu'a attendre ! S'exclama Dumbledore, bon Storm tu diras à Harry qu'il peut te garder pour la fin de ses études, Termina le directeur las. »

**Storm s'en alla, jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors, le portrait de la grosse dame s'étant ouvert de lui-même, puis il se coucha sur le lit d'Harry. Ce dernier arriva cinq minutes plus tard, il resterait jusqu'à la fin de la journée, afin que Drago soit partiellement remis de ses blessures et pour que Rogue puisse les accompagnés. En ce moment même, il y avait une réunion extraordinaire de l'ordre. Hermione étant rentré chez elle à la fin de la cérémonie, Ginny était rapidement montée dans son dortoir, laissant les garçons seuls qui montèrent eux aussi dans leur dortoir, pour pouvoir parler plus tranquillement. A peine furent-ils installés sur leur lit que la discussion commença :**

« Au fait Harry toi qui à accompagner Malefoy, à Dumbledore, où va-t-il ? Demanda Ron

-Drago, Ron, il a un prénom, dit Harry, pour répondre à ta question Ron. J'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous annoncé en cette après-midi d'été que Monsieur Drago Malefoy, sera un nouvel élève de la chambre des sixièmes années de Gryffondorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Déclara Harry à la façon d'un présentateur de télévision Moldu

-C'est formidable, dit Ron, nous aurons un gars de plus cette année, c'est vrai que ça nous manque un peu

-Passons à autre chose, déclara Dean, je voudrais savoir si nous pouvions parler d'un fait qui s'est passé ce matin juste après la cérémonie, reprit-il

-C'est vrai, nous l'avions presque oublié Dean, dit Ron, tu es un petit cachottier Harry, tu aurais pu nous dire que tu sortais avec une fille, reprit-il

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Ron, t'es fou où quoi, je ne sors avec personne, répondit Harry sérieusement

-Tu nous prends vraiment pour des idiots, Dit Seamus, tu crois que nous ne t'avons pas vu embrasser la nouvelle et surtout devant les photographes, et reporters des divers médias du monde magique

-Je vous dis que, je n'ai embrassé personne, c'était un accident, nous étions très proche et au moment de changer de joue nos lèvres se sont effleurées, je ne sors avec personne, répondit Harry

-Alors pourquoi as-tu du rouge à lèvre sur les lèvres ? demanda Seamus souriant

-Je n'en sais rien nos lèvres se sont peut être plus qu'effleurées, elles se sont peut être touchées mais je vous jure que c'était involontaire, dit Harry mal à l'aise

-Tu nous prends pour des aveugles, dit Neville, tu crois que nous n'avons pas vu comment tu la regardais et ce que tu lui as proposé ensuite, termina-t-il

-Il n'y a rien entre moi et Sarah, sauf une grande amitié, rien de plus, répondit Harry énervé par le comportement de ses amis

-Mais rien de moins non plus, déclara Ron, tu ne t'es pourtant pas excusé, reprit-il, c'est que ce ne t'a pas déplu

-Vous m'énervez, vous êtes pire que les journalistes, répondit Harry, je ne sors pas avec elle mais c'est vrai que je l'aime plus que tout dans ce monde, et alors que ce que ça peut vous faire si j'aime Sarah ? demanda-t-il

-Rien nous te conseillons juste de ne pas la laisser, te filer entre les doigts et donc de faire ta demande avant la rentrée car c'est une reine de beauté et si toi tu n'as pas le courage de lui demandé d'autre ne se gêneront pas et certains essayeront de l'embrasser même s'ils doivent recevoir de sa part une gifle, dit Dean, maintenant nous pourrons dire à certains garçons, que tu n'aimes plus Cho, ce qui les arrangera grandement, termina-t-il

-Merci du conseil Dean, répondit sincèrement Harry, je lui demanderais dans les semaines à venir, termina-t-il

-Au fait, tu l'as déjà embrassée ? Demanda Seamus curieux

-Moi non, mais elle l'a déjà fait, une fois, et elle s'en ait excusé une minute après, répondit Harry

-Et comment embrasse-t-elle ? Demanda Ron lui aussi voulant en savoir plus

-Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de comparaison, ses baisers sont à la fois doux et remplis de passion, elle met tout ce qu'elle a, tout ce qu'elle ressent dans ses baisers, je l'aime tellement, répondit Harry rêveusement, c'est dommage que nous ne sortons pas ensemble, mais c'est mieux ainsi, car elle pourrait être une proie facile pour Voldemort ou ses Mangemorts, s'ils apprennent que je sors avec une personne, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner si un jour elle meurt par ma faute, termina Harry

-Pourquoi, dis-tu ça Harry, pourquoi veux-tu que Voldemort la tue, demanda Neville

-Et bien comment dire, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, à vous trois, j'ai peur que Voldemort la tue parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir le tuer, c'est ce que dit en gros la prophétie du ministère que j'ai cassé, Voldemort ne sait que le début et c'est pour ça qu'il veut me tuer, dit Harry, je sais que vous allez me demander comment je la connais puisqu'elle a été détruite, c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a racontée, termina Harry

-Nous sommes désolés de t'embêter avec nos questions indiscrètes, s'excusèrent Neville Dean et Seamus

-Ce n'est rien les gars, au fait vous saviez que Ron et Hermione sortent enfin ensemble, et que Neville veut sortir avec Luna, dit souriant Harry

-Enfin Ron et Hermione, sont ensemble, depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça c'est vraiment extraordinaire, dirent Dean et Seamus

-Merci, Dean et Seamus, répondit Ron, rouge

-C'est vrai qu'Harry n'a pas tord quand il dit que Neville regardait Luna amoureusement et qu'il aimerait sortir avec elle, dit Dean

-Je dirais même plus mon cher Dean qu'il n'a pas arrêté de lorgner sur sa poitrine et sur son derrière, ajouta Seamus, pour parler poliment

-Cessez de dire n'importe quoi vous deux, répondit Neville rouge de honte, c'est vrai que je l'aime et que j'aimerais sortir avec elle. »

**C'est vrai que depuis l'année dernière, Luna avait changé. Elle avait grandit, elle faisait environ 1m68. Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient au niveau de la nuque, ses yeux étaient moins globuleux et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Sa démarche c'était transformé, ses formes étaient devenues plus féminines avec une poitrine, qui attirait le regard de Neville. Tout comme sa copine, Ginny elle aussi avait beaucoup changer, ce qui ravissait Dean qui l'aimait de plus en plus, malgré le fait qu'il se soit séparé quelques semaines auparavant. Ses longs cheveux roux tombaient en cascade, sa peau était toujours blanche, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux marron noisette. Ses lèvres étaient fines et toujours recouvertes par un gloss. Sa démarche féline, ses courbes généreuses et ses habits très provocateurs attiraient le regard de nombreux garçons ce qui rendaient Dean jaloux. Harry s'en alla dans le jardin de Poudlard laissant ses amis parlant de Quidditch, Storm le suivait gentiment. Il trouva ensuite un petit rocher sur le quel il s'assit et se mit à regarder le lac de Poudlard qui brillait au soleil et où le calamar géant se réchauffait, puis Storm prit la parole :**

« Tu avais raison Harry, il fallait se méfier de Dumbledore, il m'a parler normalement et c'est donc un animagus tigre, conclu le tigre

-Bien j'espère qu'il te laisse venir à Poudlard pour les années à venir, répondit Harry

-Oui, il me laisse venir, dit Harry, mais je pense que même s'il avait refusé tu m'aurais quand même emmener ici, n'est ce pas Harry ? Demanda le tigre

-C'est vrai Storm, même si nous nous connaissons seulement depuis hier, tu commence à me connaître, répondit Harry souriant, sinon est ce qu'il s'est intéressé à autre chose que toi par hasard ? Interrogea Harry

-Oui, il voulais savoir si tu avais reçu un cadeau particulier, et quand je lui ai dit que tu avais reçu un œuf strié d'or et marron, il s'est mis en colère et a dit : « je lui avais formellement interdit, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. », voilà ce qu'il a répondu quand je lui en ai parler, termina Storm

-Cet œuf doit être très important et de qui parlait-il quand il disait, "elle", s'interrogea Harry, le seul moyen de se renseigner sur la nature de cet œuf et de trouver des informations, et ces informations nous les trouvons dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, donc Storm direction la bibliothèque de Poudlard. »

**Comme il l'avait dit, ils se dirigèrent à la bibliothèque qui était ouverte mais Mme Pince n'était pas là, et donc Harry pu aller dans la réserve sans se faire voir. Après un quart d'heure de recherche, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans un livre nommé Les œufs des différents animaux magiques, il fit apparaître un parchemin et prononça : « Duplico » et les informations se copièrent sur le bout de parchemin vierge qu'il mit dans sa poche, dès le transfert terminé. Ensuite il rangea le livre, et sortit de la bibliothèque avec Storm faisant attention à ce que personne ne les remarque. Puis après cinq minutes alors qu'il remontait à son dortoir, il croisa Mme McGonagal qui voulait le voir :**

« Potter, je vous cherchais justement, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oubliez ce que je vous ai dit ce matin, dit-elle

-Non, professeur McGonagal, répondit Harry, je vous suis, reprit-il, ensuite ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au bureau de la sous directrice de Poudlard

-Bon Potter, avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition, afin de devenir capitaine de Gryffondor ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui j'ai réfléchi, et c'est non, c'est vrai que j'aurais été heureux d'être capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor en temps normal, mais je ne mes sens pas à la hauteur, répondit Harry

-Pourtant votre père à accepter dès que je lui ai donné ce poste, maintenant qui vais-je nommer ! S'exclama-t-elle

-C'est vrai, mais parfois il faut s'écarter de la voie qui vous est destiné et puis la reprendre après, répondit Harry, si je peux me permettre, je vous conseillerais Ronald Weasley, c'est un excellent stratège, déclara-t-il

-Bien va pour Monsieur Weasley, avez-vous choisi, vos cours principaux et vos options ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, alors pour mes cours principaux, je prends Potion, Métamorphose, Sortilèges et Enchantements, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et Botanique, répondit Harry, pour les options, je prends Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, legilimencie et Occlumencie, Magie sans Baguette, Magie runique, elfique, ancienne ; Magie Noire, Arts Martiaux, et Maniement des Armes Sorcières

-Bien, je vous remercie Potter, je vous laisse partir, le professeur Rogue vous attend avec Monsieur Malefoy dans la grande salle, pour vous ramener au 4 Privet drive

-Au revoir professeur McGonagal, dit Harry. »

**Il se dirigea vers la grande salle, et rejoignit son professeur de potion et Drago. Juste avant de partir, il salua ses camarades et il eut droit à l'habituelle étreinte maternelle de Mme Weasley, qui venait avec son mari cherché leurs enfants après la réunion. Le professeur semblait pressé, il récupéra ses affaires et descendit, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de prendre ses affaires alors qu'il retournait chez son oncle et sa tante. Harry avait du remettre Storm dans sa caisse, car sinon, il ne pourrait pas le transporter. Severus Rogue, sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers une branche morte en disant **«portus »**. Au signal du professeur de potions, ils prirent le portoloin et se retrouvèrent quelques instant plus tard dans un coin caché du parc de Little Whinging. Ils se mirent alors à marcher rapidement en direction du quatre Privet drive. Le professeur Rogue frappa à la porte de la tante de Harry qui s'empressa d'ouvrir. Elle fut surprise devoir revenir Harry, mais dit :**

« Bonjour, messieurs, dit-elle, Harry, reprit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, veuillez entrer s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle en se poussant de la porte d'entrée, elle les emmena jusqu'à la cuisine

-Je suis désolé de vous importuné Mme Dursley, commença Rogue les lèvres pincées, mais le professeur Dumbledore, m'a demandé si vous pouviez héberger, pendant un mois encore votre neveu, ainsi qu'un de ses camarades qui vient de perdre ses parents

-J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était monsieur le directeur m'a tenue au courant, dit Pétunia, je suis désolé pour vous jeune homme je sais combien la perte de vos parents dois vous faire mal, mais j'espère que je pourrais vous aidé en cas de besoin, ajouta-t-elle ce qui surpris grandement Harry

-Merci, Mme Dursley, répondit Drago

-Je serais pendant une semaine chez Miss Figg donc en cas de besoin n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, je dois donner des cours d'été à votre neveu, expliqua Rogue, je vais agrandir la chambre de votre neveu pour qu'elle sois plus vivable pour tout les deux, ajouta-t-il

-Bien, bien faites, de toute manière je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dit-elle. »

**Le professeur Rogue, monta dans la chambre après que ce dernier lui ait expliqué où se situait sa chambre. Il remarqua alors que la chambre de son élève ne comportait rien d'extraordinaire pour un chambre d'adolescent, un lit une armoire et un bureau. Il fut surpris de voir que son fils vivait dans la simplicité la plus complète. Il sortit sa baguette, et commença par agrandir la pièce, ensuite il fit apparaître une grande baie vitrée, qui procurait une intense luminosité à la nouvelle pièce. Il fit apparaître ensuite, une cheminée avec un tapis et autour deux canapé confortables. Il ajouta ensuite deux armoires, ainsi que deux lits baldaquins, et deux bureaux. Il fit apparaître une autre pièce qui était la salle de bain des deux ados. Le professeur de potion, retourna dans la cuisine, salua les adolescents ainsi que la tante d'Harry, puis il les quitta, en rappelant à Harry que ses cours commençaient dès le lendemain après midi. La tante Pétunia ayant à faire, Harry et Drago, la laissèrent en tranquille et montèrent dans leur chambre. Harry fut époustouflé par le travail de son professeur de potion, il avait une chambre magnifique. Quand Storm vit le tapis, il s'allongea dessus et s'assoupit. Harry et Drago se mirent chacun dans un canapé et commencèrent à discuter :**

« Je te remercie, de ne pas avoir parler à Dumbledore de ce que tu as vu, mais je sais ce qu'il s'est passé dans son bureau, dit Drago, je souhaiterais, que nous cessions cette querelle stupide, que nous avons depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés en première année, et que nous redevenions amis comme lorsque nous étions enfants, reprit-il, mais je comprendrais aussi que tu refuse, vu que nous avons été ennemis jusqu'à maintenant, et que ce que j'ai dit à souvent été blessant

-Ne dit pas de bêtise Drago, je pense avoir une idée sur ce que tu as du endurer pendant tes seize ans de vie au manoir, et sache que moi aussi nous redevenions comme avant répondit Harry

-Mais Ron, ne sera-t-il pas jaloux, de savoir que tu as un autre meilleur ami ? Demanda Drago inquiet

-C'est vrai, je pense au début, il sera un peu jaloux et il y aura de la rivalité entre vous deux, mais je sais que vous vous entendrez bien par la suite, répondit Harry, et puis ce n'est pas marqué qu'il faut avoir qu'un seul meilleur ami, termina Harry

-Alors amis ? demanda Drago en tendant la main

-Ami, répondit Harry en la serrant avec vigueur, je suis plutôt content que notre différent se soit arrêté cette année sinon, je crois que je t'aurais tué pour que tu te taises, dit Harry sérieusement, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, termina-t-il

-Tu n'as pas à l'être ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué, mais cette pourriture, qui était mon père, répondit Drago amère, depuis que je suis né il n'arrête pas de la frapper, expliqua Drago

-Au fait que t'a dit le Choixpeau ce matin que tu t'es mis à pleurer ensuite ? Demanda Harry curieux

-Ce matin, il m'a raconté qui était ma mère, enfin une autre facette de sa personnalité que je ne savais presque pas qu'elle existait, répondit Drago

-Harry, Drago, nous passons à table veuillez descendre, cria sa tante. »

**Harry et Drago arrêtèrent là leur discussion, et descendirent dans la cuisine. En bas l'oncle Vernon, les attendaient avec le reste de la famille Dursley:**

«Drago, je te présente mon mari Vernon Dursley, qui est directeur de la Grummings, et mon fils Dudley, commença-t-elle, quant à vous deux, je vous présente Drago Malefoy, il vient de perdre sa mère, et le seul endroit où il puisse être en sécurité, c'est auprès d'Harry, donc ne blâme pas mon neveu, d'avoir ramené un sorcier à la maison

-Bonjour M. Dursley, Dudley, dit Drago en serrant la main en souriant des deux hommes

-Drago, je vais t'arrêter tout de suite, je ne souhaite pas entendre monsieur ou madame Dursley, d'accord, appelle moi Pétunia et mon mari Vernon, tu fais un peu partie de la famille, dit tante Pétunia

-Bien Mme Dur..., euh ! Pétunia, répondit Drago

-Dans ce cas tout le monde à table, dit l'oncle Vernon

-Bien chef, oui chef, dit Harry en souriant

-Soldat en avant une, deux, trois, dit l'oncle Vernon rentrant dans le jeu de son neveu, puis il termina, rompez soldats. »

**Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, et s'assirent en silence. Ce silence était entrecoupé par des paroles prononcées par l'oncle Vernon, qui parlait à sa femme. A la fin du repas, les deux sorciers retournèrent dans leur chambre. Drago se mit en pyjama et se coucha directement, avant de s'endormir rapidement. De son coté, Harry sortit de sa malle l'œuf et le mit sur son bureau où il alluma la lampe afin de pouvoir lire ce qu'il avait copié sur une feuille. Il se mit à lire le texte du livre. Un œuf marron strié d'or, appartient à une catégorie d'aigles magiques appelés aigles géants. Les aigles à taille adulte font 1 mètre 50 de haut, et environ 50 kilogrammes, avec des ailes de 6 mètres d'envergure. Ces aigles sont difficiles à apprivoiser car ils n'ont besoin de l'aide de personne et vivent en solitaire sauf au moment de l'accouplement. Pour faire éclore un de ces œufs, il faut le maintenir au chaud pendant près de deux semaines. Quand il lut ça Harry prit un de ses pulls et emmitoufla l'œuf dedans, en rajoutant un second pull par-dessus le premier. Ensuite il continua sa lecture ; à peine sortit de l'œuf, ils se nourrissent de ver de terre, et cela jusqu'à l'âge de trois mois, où ils sont normalement aptes à voler et à chasser normalement. Ces animaux sont le blason de deux familles très importante, celle de Rowena Serdaigle, et des Potter. Il remarqua que ce nom n'était pas de la même écriture que celle du livre. Harry fut surpris de cette découverte et commença à réfléchir sur un lien entre sa famille et les aigles géants, mais il fut interrompu par Drago qui se réveilla en sursaut suite à un cauchemar et qui lui demanda :**

« Harry, que fais-tu debout à trois heures du matin ? D'une voix endormie et regardant sa montre

-Rien, je lisais, dit Harry, cachant la feuille sur l'œuf dans un tiroir de son bureau

-Allez, tu sais très bien que maintenant tu peux tout me dire, déclara Drago

-Très bien, répondit Harry, qui commença ensuite à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait lu, voilà termina-t-il

-Bien ce qui est sûr, résuma Drago, c'est que la personne qui t'a envoyé cet œuf, connaissait les origines de ta famille pour savoir que c'était le blason de ta famille, bon maintenant couche-toi, ordonna Drago

-Ouais, tu as sans doute raison, répondit Harry. »

Harry alla se recoucher car sinon demain il ne pourrait pas tenir un seul instant face au professeur Rogue. **Pendant ce temps dans le **sud** de l'Angleterre une grande réunion se tenait entre les Mangemorts et leur maître :**

« Seigneur, je suis désolé de vous le dire mais vous venez de perdre un allié potentiel à Poudlard, dit Lucius

-Je sais Lucius, la trahison de ton fils me désole, car tu as encore une fois échoué lamentablement Lucius, dit Voldemort, tu devais me le ramener, j'aurais su le faire revenir à la raison, mais au lieu de ça tu as voulu faire ça tout seul, ajouta-t-il

-J'implore votre grandeur, pour me laisser la vie sauve, supplia-t-il en s'agenouillant devant son maître

-Je ne vais pas te tuer, Lucius, mais c'est surprenant de voir combien tu es dévoué, c'est étonnant, dit Voldemort, nous reparlerons de ça plus tard Lucius, mais ne croit pas que tu vas pouvoir t'en tirer ainsi, ajouta-t-il, va remplacer, Bellatrix auprès des initiés et prépare les, j'espère que tu seras capable de faire cette tache sans grands intérêt, sinon je crois que tu ne me serais plus d'aucune utilité, et tu sais ce que je fais au mangemorts inutiles, termina-t-il, tandis que le père de Drago déglutissait avec difficulté

-Bien maître, dit Lucius avant de se retourner pour aller chercher Bellatrix qui arriva cinq minutes après auprès de Voldemort

-Bonjour à vous mon noble maître, dit Bellatrix, Potter nous a encore échappé, et il a fait cinq mort de notre coté, ajouta-t-elle

-Comment a-t-il fait ? Il ne sait pas lancer les impardonnables ? Demanda-t-il surpris et à la fois impressionné

-Il a fait une descente en piqué de près de 1000 mètre et les cinq morts l'ont suivit et au dernier moment il a redressé et est remonté tandis que les autres se sont écrasé au sol, mais j'ai une information qui devrait vous intéresser, répondit Bellatrix

-Quelle est cette information, vas-y parle Bellatrix ? Demanda Voldemort impatient

-Je ne sais pas par quel prodige, mais Potter, lance par ses yeux des rayons rouges ultra puissant, car ils ont détruit mon balais, répondit la mangemort

-Comment est-ce possible, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de personne pouvant lancé des rayons rouges ! S'exclama Voldemort, j'enquêterais moi-même sur Potter. Tu peux te retirer, fait entrer les initiés, mais sache que comme ton beau-frère, je ne souhaiterais pas qu'il se produise un nouvel échec

-Bien maître, répondit Bellatrix. »

Elle fit rentrer les initié et Lucius Malefoy les présenta :

« Maître voici les initiés, Il y a Perceval Weasley, secrétaire du ministre

-Alors comme ça un Weasley se tourne vers les forces du mal, tu seras un atout hors du commun, Pourquoi veux-tu entre à mon service ? Demanda Voldemort

-Si j'ai choisi de sacrifier ma vie, pour rentrer à votre service, commença Percy, d'une voix neutre, c'est parce que je sais que vous sortirez victorieux face à Potter et aussi car vous pouvez me donner le pouvoir, pas comme ses abrutis de mages blanc, Maître accepté moi à votre service, reprit-il, je veux que vous ne fassiez aucun mal à ma famille en échange

-Bien tu ne seras pas marqué mais j'attends de toi une conduite exemplaire, tu recevra tes ordres directement de moi, concernant ta dernière requête, sache que Voldemort ne reçoit d'ordre de personne, endoloris, dit-il alors qu'il regardait avec plaisir sa cible se tordre avec douleur

-Bien mon maître, répondit Percy avant de rejoindre le rang des mangemorts, toujours tremblant

-Et que cela soit clair pour tout les nouveaux, dit Voldemort, je dois vous dire que lorsque l'on entre à mon service, on n'en ressort pas de sitôt, et si par hasard vous me décevez, ou vous me trahissez, c'est la mort qui vous attends, ricana-t-il

-Maintenant Mlle Cho Chang, de Serdaigle, en Septième année à Serdaigle, dit Malefoy père

-Pourquoi vous mettre à mon service Miss Chang ? Demanda Voldemort

-Pour vous servir d'espion à Poudlard, dans une autre maison de Poudlard, autre que Serpentard, répondit Cho, je souhaite aussi me venger de Potter et ses amis amoureux des sangs de bourbes

-Je t'apprécie bien, jeune fille, tu as du cran, et tu adhère à mes idéaux quoi de plus, pour me faire plaisir, si ce n'est que je dois vous préciser que Potter est ma cible, endoloris, dit-il, tandis que l'Asiatique se tordait de douleur

-Macnair approchez-vous et marquez là au fer

-Bien maître, il s'approcha de Cho et la marqua au fer, elle hurla de douleur puis et elle se mit dans le rang des mangemorts déjà présent. »

La réunion continua encore longtemps. A la fin de cette réunion, Voldemort avait neuf nouveaux adeptes, qui était : Percy Weasley, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe qui avait suivit son amie, Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabb, Milicent Bullstrode, Pavarti Patil, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott. Avec un nombre quasiment stable de nouveaux membres qui entraient à ses services, Voldemort, ne tarderait pas à avoir un nombre de partisans important, et quasiment aussi nombreux qu'une armée.


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapitre VII : Un art spécial de penser**

**Le lendemain matin, malgré le peu de sommeil, qu'il avait eu la nuit précédente, Harry se réveilla à six heures comme à son habitude depuis le début des vacances, après avoir enfilé une tenue de sport, il rejoignit Sarah, qui l'attendait assise sur le trottoir, ils se saluèrent, en se faisant la bise, puis ils se mirent à courir. La matinée se passa sans aucun souci, à une heure, il se dirigea chez Mme Figg, qui lui ouvrit prestement la porte, la vieille dame, lui proposa de déjeuner, avec le professeur de potion, ce qu'il accepta, car il n'avait rien acheté pour manger, préférant raccompagné Sarah rapidement chez elle. Il remarqua que l'odeur de choux, était toujours présente. Il salua le professeur Rogue, qui était tranquillement assis dans la cuisine de la vieille dame:**

« Bonjour, professeur, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi, dit Harry, parce que moi je suis en pleine forme, ajouta-t-il

-Très bien, dans ce cas M. Potter, nous pourrons de suite commencer l'occlumencie, car plus vite vous en maîtriserez, les bases mieux cela vaudra, répondit Rogue, j'attendrais de vous le plus grand sérieux car je dois vous dire que c'est à contre coeur que j'ai accepté de vous apprendre cet art, car je vous préviens, au moindre faux pas de votre part, j'arrête tout, et vous devrez vous débrouiller seul, ajouta-t-il, voulant mettre les choses au points, tandis que Mme Figg, remplissait leurs assiettes de purée, et d'un gros steak.

-Je vous ferais remarquer, professeur Rogue, commença Harry, que c'est moi qui est demandé au professeur Dumbledore, de me trouver un professeur d'occlumencie compétent, et si c'est vous, je ferais de mon mieux pour maîtriser l'occlumencie, le plus rapidement possible, termina-t-il

-Je m'excuse, M. Potter, pour avoir remis en question votre volonté, répondit Rogue sur un ton d'excuse, voyons voir ce qu'il y a dans les journaux aujourd'hui, comme je m'en doutais, cela n'allait pas passer inaperçu ! S'exclama-t-il

-Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas passer inaperçu ? Demanda Harry curieux

-Cessez, de faire ce que vous n'êtes pas, dit Rogue, vous savez comme moi qu'il s'agit de votre décoration de l'ordre du merlin de 1ère classe, ajouta-t-il agacé, si vous voulez un conseil, faites attention à la presse, termina-t-il

-Je vous remercie professeur Rogue, mais je m'en suis rendu compte de moi-même, lors de ma quatrième année, mais merci quand même, du conseil, répondit Harry continuant à manger tranquillement, pourrais-je savoir ce que contient l'article ? Demanda-t-il poliment

-Bien sûr, M. Potter, je vais vous lire l'article, car votre fausse idiotie m'a interrompu, répondit Severus

**Harry Potter membre du célèbrissime ordre du Merlin**

**H**ier dans l'après-midi, s'est déroulé dans la salle des décorations, la remise de l'ordre du merlin de 1ère classe, la plus étrange. En effet, cher lecteur, au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, cette décoration a été décernée à cinq élèves de premier cycle. Ceux-ci avaient empêcher en juin dernier, les fidèles de vous savez qui de dérober, une prophétie, concernant l'élu, qui pour plus de sécurité a été détruite. Ces élèves de Poudlard sont Ginny et Ronald Weasley, fils d'Arthur Weasley, et frère de Percy Weasley, greffier et secrétaire de l'actuel Ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge. D'ailleurs, leur frère semblait heureux de son frère et de sa sœur, il a même dit que tout le monde devrait prendre exemple sur eux dans la lutte contre vous savez qui. Ensuite, il y a Luna Lovegood, fille unique d'un de nos confrères. Viens après Hermione Granger, fille très intelligente, qui s'était illustrer lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, en ayant une relation amoureuse triangulaire, avec deux stars du mondes magique, que sont l'attrapeur Bulgare Victor Krum, et le petit prodige du monde magique Harry Potter. Ensuite viens, Neville Londubat, fils des tristement célèbres Franck et Alice Londubat, qui sont toujours en ce moment même en cours de guérison, à Sainte Mangouste. Enfin le dernier qui n'est autre que l'instigateur de cette escapade : Harry Potter, le survivant qui a rencontré pour la quatrième fois le lord noir, et s'en est une fois de plus sorti, indemne. Peut-on parler dans ce cas de chance, comme se plaise à dire certaines mauvaises langues ? Ou bien le survivant est le seul à pouvoir affronter vous savez qui ?

Les interviews et la fiche d'identité de chacun de ces héros en page 2

-Cet article est un réel tissu de mensonges ! S'exclama Rogue, ils ne vous connaissent pas réellement M. Potter, ajouta-t-il, un petit prodige, mais on aura tout vu, s'écria-t-il

-C'est vrai que je ne m'en suis sortit indemne que parce que Dumbledore à débarquer, sinon, je crois que je ne serais pas là à faire la causette avec vous, répondit Harry, mais je pense la plus en colère doit être Hermione, car certes lors de ma quatrième année, elle était avec Krum, mais il n'a jamais été question, d'une relation amoureuse entre nous deux, expliqua-t-il, de plus ça ce voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle était amoureuse de Ron, termina-t-il

-Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, M. Potter, mais je me fous fichtrement de vos amourettes d'adolescent, je vais finir de lire l'article, répondit Rogue

Fiche d'identité de M. Potter

Nom :Potter

Prénoms :Harry, James

Age :16 ans,

Date de naissance :31 Juillet 1988

Physique :1m85, cheveux noir de jais, yeux vert émeraude

Caractère :Timide, plutôt réservé

Particularité :Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui barre le front

Sport :Joue au Quidditch, depuis sa première année, dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, en tant qu'Attrapeur

Interview

GDS :Que pensez-vous de la décoration que vous venez de recevoir ?

HP :Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est une belle cérémonie, mais je pense que je n'ai pas ma place parmi les personnes affichés sur le mur, je suis aux coté de sorcier doté d'immenses pouvoirs, alors que je n'ai rien fais de spécial.

GDS :Veuillez m'excuser, mais vous avez quand même à l'âge d'un an, réduit en poussière vous-savez-qui alors qu'il était à sa puissance maximale, rappela-t-il

HP :Je ne l'ai pas réduit en poussière, mais je l'ai disons affaiblit, pour en revenir à cette cérémonie, je pense que je suis un peu jeune pour comprendre l'impact d'une telle récompense qu'est l'ordre du Merlin de première classe, d'ailleurs, je ne pensais même pas recevoir une récompense puisque au départ c'était une escapade secrète, en dépit des règlements de Poudlard, j'ai risqué la vie de mes camarades pour empêcher Voldemort, de prendre une prophétie dont je ne connais pas le contenu puisqu'elle a été détruite. Au bout de cette escapade, j'ai perdu mon parrain, Sirius Black, et pour lequel j'espère laver sa mémoire bafouée par un de ses meilleurs amis.

GDS :Donc vous pensez que Sirius Black, l'assassin de vos parents, ne l'est pas, pourtant vous savez- que c'est une accusation très grave que vous portez contre le défunt Peter Pettigrow.

HP :Je ne pense pas que Sirius Black n'est pas l'assassin de mes parents, mais j'en suis sûr, concernant le cas Peter Pettigrow, celui là, il est aussi mort que nous tous dans cette salle, ce qui veut dire qu'il est vivant et qu'il nous a tous trompés par un quelconque artifice

GDS :Que voulez-vous dire ?

HP :Je ne m'expliquerai pas sur ce que je viens de dire, du moins pas tout de suite, Messieurs, j'ai fini.

GDS :Nous venons par ailleurs d'apprendre aujourd'hui, suite à la publication trimestrielle des comptes de Gringotts, M. Potter, serait la première fortune du monde de la magie, loin devant la famille Black et Malefoy

-C'est surprenant, les journalistes, semblent me connaître plus que je ne me connais moi-même, dit Harry, je ne savais même pas que j'étais la première richesse du monde de la magie ! S'exclama-t-il

-Il faut que tu fasse attention Harry, dit Rogue, tu vas attirer, de nombreuses personnes qui n'auront pas toujours de bonnes intentions, ajouta-t-il, alors fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Demanda-t-il, pendant que Harry était surpris car c'était la première fois que Rogue l'appelai par son prénom

-Pardon, Professeur, dit Harry, en sortant de sa torpeur

-Je demandais à ce que vous restiez sur vos gardes, M. Potter, mais je remarque, que vous portez toujours aussi peu d'attention aux conseils qui vous sont donnés, répondit Rogue agacé

-Je suis désolé professeur, j'ai simplement été surpris, s'excusa Harry platement, c'est vrai que maintenant, n'ayant plus de tuteur, il va falloir que je me débrouille comme un grand, ajouta-t-il

-Ne vous en faites pas Potter, nous serons là pour vous aider, répondit Rogue, maintenant veuillez me laisser terminer de lire cette article ma foi fort intéressant, railla-t-il

GDS :Cependant chères lectrices, pour votre plus grand déplaisir. Votre héros n'est plus un cœur à prendre. Et oui malgré le démenti du survivant, tout porte à croire qu'il aurait une petite amie(voir photo ci-dessous). Cependant nous ne connaissons pas le nom de cette jeune fille, car M. Potter à préférer taire le nom. Voilà, si vous voulez contacter M. Potter vous devrez attendre sa rentrée à Poudlard.

John Ederton, reporter pour la Gazette du sorcier

-Qui est cette jeune femme ? Demanda Rogue en regardant la photo, est ce votre petite amie ? questionna-t-il

-Je suis surpris de voir que vous vous intéressez de plus en plus à ma vie privée alors qu'il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, c'était le contraire, dit Harry, pour votre gouverne, il ne s'agit pas de ma petite amie, ajouta-t-il agacé, et puis qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? demanda-t-il

-C'est pour votre sécurité, il est de notre devoir de connaître vos fréquentation, répliqua Rogue

-Mais bien sûr, de toute façon, je dois vous dire, que vous l'avez déjà rencontrer, puisqu'elle était à mon anniversaire, répondit Harry

-Il s'agissait de Mlle Turner, certes une très belle jeune fille, qui a du caractère, intéressant, M. Potter, répondit Rogue, bon vu que vous avez terminé de manger, nous allons pouvoir commencer votre cours d'occlumencie, puis se tournant vers Mme Figg

-Mme Figg, auriez vous une chambre à part pour que je puisse enseigner à M. Potter, l'occlumencie

-Naturellement, professeur Rogue, j'ai la cave, certes il fait sombre, répondit la vieille cracmol

-Cela nous conviendra parfaitement, le tout c'est qu'il n'y ait pas trop de bruit, et que nous soyons à l'abri, répondit Rogue

-Suivez moi, dit Mme Figg. »

**La vieille cracmol, les conduisit devant une porte, qui donnait sur des escaliers, en bois, qui grincèrent, quand, ils descendirent à la cave. Rogue fit le tour de la petite pièce, fit apparaître deux fauteuils, puis il prit la parole quand, la vieille femme fut remontée, et qu'il entendit, la porte se fermer :**

« Legilimens, prononça-t-il, un flot de souvenir lui arriva en pleine figure, il vit des souvenirs qu'il ne connaissait pas, il eut le temps de voir l'entretien avec l'agent de police, les entraînements qu'effectuait Harry avec Sarah, avant d'être éjecter par un sort que venait de lui lancer Harry

-Qu'est ce que vous faites, vous savez bien que je ne suis pas arriver à faire une défense mentale, répondit Harry en colère

-Taisez-vous Potter, je voulais savoir s'il vous restait un peu de défense mentale mais apparemment non, il nous faudra donc tout reprendre du début, répondit Rogue, j'ai aussi vu ce que vous avez fait depuis le début de vos vacance, et je dois reconnaître que j'ai été étonné de voir que vous avez su dominer votre paresse maladive, ajouta-t-il, Harry était en colère mais il ne chercherait pas à répondre, ainsi vous êtes tomber dans la facilité, vous avez rejoint le camp de vous savez qui, vous ne méritez pas que l'on vous aide, termina-t-il

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous, je n'ai jamais rejoint les rangs de personne ! S'exclama Harry

-Et cette marque que vous avez à l'avant bras gauche ? Demanda-t-il, je ne suis pas aveugle Potter, vous savez, bien que certain le croyait, reprit-il

-Je n'en doute pas monsieur, mais sachez que cette marque, caractérise ce contre quoi je me bas, dit Harry en retirant sa veste, qu'il portait, laissant ainsi la marque qu'il s'était faite à l'aide de sa baguette magique, sous l'oeil surpris de Rogue

-Je m'excuse, j'ai mal interprété certaine pensée, dit Rogue, cependant j'ai aussi remarqué que nous n'avons pas autant de temps que je le croyait, puisque que vous quitter Privet Drive, la semaine prochaine, d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer de votre entretien avec l'officier de police, pourquoi avez-vous décidé d'intégrer les commandos ? Demanda-t-il

-Je sais que les sorciers ne se servent pas des armes à feu, ça pourrait être un avantage pour moi d'en maîtriser une grande partie, mais je souhaiterais que cela reste entre nous, professeur Rogue, je ne veux pas que le professeur Dumbledore soit au courant, ou du moins le plus tard possible, dit Harry

-Pour quoi ferais-je cela Potter ? Demanda-t-il

-Pour rien, dit Harry, de toute façon vous pourrez lui dire, mais rien ne me fera changer d'avis, j'ai décider d'y participer, et je le ferais, sans l'accord de personne, maintenant reprenons, l'occlumencie, reprit-il

-Bien, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne restait rien de votre défense mentale comme je vous le disais, dit Rogue, sous le choc, de voir autant de détermination dans les yeux de son élèves, nous allons reprendre à zéro et plus calmement même si nous avons seulement une semaine, reprit-il, tout d'abord, je dois vous dire que le but de l'occlumencie est de vous former une barrière mentale, afin d'empêcher que l'on vous dérobe vos pensées ou qu'elles se retournent contre vous. Il existe deux barrières, l'une naturelle, et l'autre c'est à vous de la construire, j'espère que vous avez compris, dit-il

-Oui, professeur, répondit Harry, qui buvait les paroles proférés par son professeur, il reconnaissait, qu'il avait changé de pédagogie, par apport à l'année précédente

-Pour créer votre barrière, reprit Rogue, il faut que vous rentriez dans votre esprit. Pour y parvenir, il faut que vous vous laissiez transporter, par votre flux magique, jusqu'à votre point d'ancrage. Le point d'ancrage est l'endroit ou se réunissent toutes vos pensées. Pour avoir une défense efficace, il faudra que vous analysiez vos pensées une par une, afin de les classer. Pour ressentir, votre flux, il faut que vous soyez en méditation, vous ne devez penser à rien en quelque sorte, car le fait que votre esprit soit vide, cela facilitera l'entrée. Vous pouvez naturellement faire comme le faisait les sorciers du Moyen Age, c'est à dire vous mettre dans une position confortable, allumer des bougies, et ensuite vous baser sur votre respiration, expliqua-t-il, est ce clair ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui professeur Rogue, répondit Harry

-Nous commencerons dès que j'aurais terminer, de vous expliquer la procédure à suivre. Il faudra que vous fassiez attention à ne pas le faire quand vous êtes fatigué, sinon, vous risquez de rester enfermé à l'intérieur de votre tête, prévint-il. Votre point d'ancrage trouvé, il va falloir que vous construisiez une forteresse mentale dans les matériaux les plus solides et les plus résistants d'après vous., je crois vous avoir tout dit sur le sujet, dit Rogue, cependant au cas ou vous ne saisiriez pas entièrement les paroles, je vous conseille, non plutôt, je vous ordonnes de lire le livre que je vous ai offert, déclara-t-il

-Bien dans ce cas je vais pouvoir commencer ! S'exclama Harry impatient

-Bien faites le vide dans votre esprit, ne pensez à rien, et concentrez-vous sur votre rythme respiratoire, je vérifierais que votre esprit soit totalement vide, dit Rogue, une minute plus tard l'esprit d'Harry était complètement vide ce qui surpris fortement le professeur de potion. C'est correcte M. Potter, mais je souhaiterais que vous réduisez le temps que vous mettez à vider votre petite tête, donc je veux que jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, vous vous entraînez pendant trois heures chaque soirs à refaire cette exercice, dit-il. Maintenant, je veux que vous atteignez votre point d'ancrage, comme précédemment je surveillerais votre progression, Harry repartit dans sa méditation, et parvint trois minutes plus tard à son point d'ancrage. Rogue, reprit la parole, c'est bien M. Potter, je suis satisfait de votre travail, cependant, il faut que votre esprit soit plus réactif, donc pendant trois heures là encore, je veux que vous réussissiez à atteindre votre point d'ancrage en moins de temps possible. J'allais oublier, votre muraille doit être renforcée au niveau de votre cicatrice, puisqu'il s'agit du lien qui vous uni à vous savez qui, de plus une muraille sera d'autant plus résistante que vous la construirez petits blocs par petits blocs, termina-t-il

-Bien professeur Rogue, je ferais tout mon possible, pour ne pas vous décevoir, répondit Harry

-Ce n'est pas moi que vous risquez de décevoir si vous échouer à nouveau M. Potter, mais plutôt votre ego, déclara Rogue, nous aurons un cours demain, et vous commencerez à construire votre muraille, d'accord

-Bien professeur Rogue, et qu'allons nous faire, pendant le reste de l'après-midi ? Demanda Harry

-Je dois dire que c'est difficile à croire venant de vous, mais, je dois avouer que vous avez fait du bon travail, dit Rogue, Harry sourit, mais ne vous reposez pas sur vos laurier, car il y a encore un bout de chemin à faire, reprit-il, mais continuez, vous êtes sur la bonne voie, je vous laisse la fin de votre après-midi, termina-t-il

-Au revoir Professeur, dit Harry. »

**Après avoir saluer, son professeur de potion, Harry partit, et rentra chez son Oncle, où Drago l'attendait, pour qu'il puisse parler. Il monta dans sa chambre, quand Drago, remarqua sa présence, ils se saluèrent, car Drago, n'était pas levé quand Harry était partit. Ils s'assirent chacun dans un fauteuil, devant la cheminée. Harry observa quelques instant l'oeuf qui se trouvait dans l'âtre, puis il se tourna vers l'ex Serpentard, qui prit la parole :**

« Harry, est ce que je pourrais te poser une question ? Demanda Drago, rompant le léger silence

-Tu viens de le faire, répondit en souriant Harry, mais que veux-tu Dray ? Demanda amusé Harry à son tour

-Je voudrais savoir si je pouvais venir courir avec Sarah et toi, j'ai besoin d'augmenter mon endurance, car je crois que ce n'est pas mon point fort, déclara Drago, je voudrais aussi que tu m'apprennes quelques sorts de défense pour me mettre au niveau des autres élèves en DCFM, car je crois que c'est la seul matière ou j'ai des difficultés, avoua-t-il, car comme tu dois t'en douter, quand tu as un père mangemort, la DCFM, n'est pas la matière la plus importante, ajouta-t-il

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'aider longtemps, car à partir de la semaine prochaine je ne serais plus là, car normalement, je pars faire un entraînement de commando, expliqua Harry, mais je vais essayer de t'aider au maximum sur le plan des sortilèges de DCFM pendant la semaine. Sinon, tu peux toujours demander au professeur Rogue, de te faire une remise à niveau car il me semble que c'est le poste qu'il désire avoir depuis toujours, reprit-il, pour la course, je vais t'avouer, que si tu cours avec Sarah et moi se sera dure, non pas que je me vante d'être fort en endurance, mais ne t'en fait pas tu t'y habitueras vite, termina-t-il

-D'ailleurs, en parlant d'entraînement, chez les commandos, tu as reçu une lettre du ministère de la défense du Royaume-Unis, dit Drago, en la lui tendant

-Merci Drago, répondit Harry, en décachetant l'enveloppe

A l'intention de M. Potter,

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Monsieur,

Nous avons bien réceptionné votre formulaire, concernant la prochaine session pour les commandos,

Nous avons fait part de votre demande au Sergent instructeur, et vous avez été accepter.

Veuillez, s'il vous plaît être présent, le 9 août à 13 heures devant l'entrée B, du Fort Querry, avec le matériel demandé dans la liste ci-jointe.

Nous vous remercions d'avance de votre participation, et espérons que vous réussirez les épreuves qui vous attendent.

Bien à vous

Secrétaire d'état à la défense

-Et bien voilà, ma demande a été acceptée, don je ne serais pas là jusqu'à la fin des vacances, peut-être je louperais même le début des cours, ça devrait faire une grosse frayeur à Dumbi, répondit Harry

-Je suis content pour toi Harry, mais quand vas-tu aller acheter tout ce qu'il mettent sur la liste, car j'ai fait un tour ce matin dans le quartier, et j'ai remarqué, sauf l'épicier, il n'y a aucune boutique, et le neuf est Lundi prochain, ton Oncle, travail, toujours, s'inquiéta Drago

-Ne t'en fais pas Drago, je me débrouillerais tout seul, et puis s'il le faut, j'irais sur le chemin de Traverse pour retirer de l'argent puis j'irais acheter ce dont j'ai besoin, répondit Harry, puis il vit que son ami semblait gêné, quelque chose ne vas pas Drago, reprit-il

-Non, non, tout vas bien, en fait, je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais je veux te poser une question disons plutôt personnelle, mais je ne sais pas quel terme employer, dit Drago

-Vas-y Drago, pose ta question, répondit Harry

-Voilà je voudrais savoir, comment as-tu su que tu aimais Sarah

-Mais je ne l'aime, s'est juste, une très bonne amie, tenta de dire Harry

-A d'autre ce mensonge, Harry, j'ai tout de même remarqué comment tu la regardais, le soir où j'étais à l'infirmerie, répondit Drago, s'il te plaît j'aimerais savoir comment as-tu su que tu l'aimais ? Redemanda-t-il

-Comment ai-je su que j'aimais Sarah ! S'exclama Harry, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais pour faire simple, je crois dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai su que je l'aimais. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que la première fois où elle m'a abordé, ce n'était pas la première fois que je la remarquais, une fois elle portait un bikini à la piscine, mais là ce n'était pas la première fois

-Comment est-ce que tu l'as vu la première fois ? Demanda Drago curieux

-La première fois que je l'ai vu, elle était dans sa chambre, elle portait une nuisette en soie bleue, j'ai juste remarqué qu'elle avait de long cheveux lui arrivant au niveau des reins, on aurait dit une reine de beauté, tellement elle était sublime, répondit son ami

-Tu l'aime donc à cause de son physique avantageux, conclut Drago

-Au début c'est vrai, que c'était grâce à sa beauté physique, admit Harry, mais petit à petit, à force de nous voir j'ai appris à la connaître et en même temps j'ai découvert sa beauté intérieure, reprit-il, et je dois t'avouer que chaque fois qu'elle me parle, je me sens bizarre, et j'ai l'impression que mon estomac fait une chute vertigineuse ou alors il me semble qu'il est rempli de papillon

-Donc c'est en quelque sorte grâce à ton estomac que tu as compris qu'elle t'attirait, et que tu étais amoureux d'elle, mais alors qu'est ce qui te plaît chez elle ? Questionna Drago encore une fois

-Ce qui me plaît chez elle, reprit Harry, c'est sa franchise, son intelligence, sa tendresse, son rire cristallin, sa peau douce et bronzée, à l'odeur de pêche, ses yeux violets si envoûtant et brillant d'une lueur étrange. Ses cheveux châtains, aux reflets cuivrés, doux et soyeux, qui sentent la vanille, son petit nez fin, enfin tout me plaît chez elle. Cependant je n'aime pas la voir pleurer parce que c'est quelqu'un de fort, et tout simplement parce que je n'aime pas la voir dans cet état de faiblesse, termina-t-il, mais au fait pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions sur ma relation avec Sarah, tu ne l'aimes pas j'espère ? Demanda Harry

-Non, non, répondit Drago, c'est vrai que c'est la plus belle fille du monde de la magie, mais elle ne m'intéresse pas, en fait, je crois que d'après ce que tu viens de me dire, j'aime quelqu'un, que j'ai rencontré sur le chemin de Traverse lorsque j'étais en vacances avec ma mère, termina-t-il

-Comment s'appelle celle qui a fait chavirer, le cœur d'un Don Juan comme toi ? Et comment est-elle ? Demanda Harry Curieux

-C'est vrai qu'avant j'étais un Don Juan, mais plus maintenant, j'ai envie que ma relation avec elle dure, répondit Drago. Elle s'appelle Helen O'heara et elle va entrer en sixième année à Poudlard. Elle fait environ 1m65, elle a de longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène avec des reflets argentés, ses yeux sont comme deux amandes de couleur bleu, elle est pas mal physiquement, c'est quelqu'un d'amicale, de tendre et assez mystérieuse à la fois et je crois que c'est qui me plaît chez elle, elle aussi courageuse qu'un dragon, parfois un peu trop excité mais c'est son charme, répondit Drago, et je voudrais que tu m'aides, ajouta-t-il

-Je ne te connaissais pas aussi poétique Drago, dit Harry, je suis désolé mais moi et les filles, nous faisons deux, il faut toujours que je mette les pieds dans le plat, c'est déjà assez difficile pour moi avec Sarah, quant à aborder une autre fille c'est une autre paire de manche, reprit-il Je ne sais pas essaye de devenir son ami puis demande lui lorsque tu pense qu'il s'agit du moment approprié de sortir avec toi, conseilla-t-il, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me demande conseil pour ce genre de chose, avoua-t-il

-Je sais Harry, mais je te demande parce que s'est différents des autres fois, à Poudlard, elle me tombe toute dans les bras, mais là j'ai envie que ça cesse, répéta-t-il,

-Je comprends, mais j'ai une question à te poser, est-ce que tu as déjà coucher avec une fille

-Oui, je l'ai fait plusieurs fois avec la même fille et c'était génial à chaque fois, répondit Drago, et toi, tu as déjà couché avec une fille ? Demanda-t-il à son tour

-Moi, non, répondit Harry immédiatement

-Maintenant tu as le lit adéquat, parce que dans ceux des dortoirs on était un peu serré, ou sur les tables des salles désaffectées ce n'est pas très confortable non plus ou dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, je te le déconseille

-Je te remercie pour toutes ces informations complémentaires, dit Harry

-Au fait tu me préviens dès que tu couches avec Sarah, déclara son ami

-Ne t'en fais pas Drago, tu seras le premier averti, répondit le Harry

-Bon, je vais te laisser, maintenant je vais faire mes devoirs, au fait tu ne les aurais pas déjà faits ? Demanda Drago

-Si prend les si tu veux, ils sont dans un des tiroirs du bureau. »

**Harry partit au Stand de tir afin de s'entraîner un maximum. Le soir il fit part de la nouvelle à son Oncle et à sa Tante, qui ne purent refuser de le laisser partir. Le lendemain, il partit courir, avec Sarah et Drago, puis il continua sa matinée d'entraînement comme à son habitude. Il rejoignit le professeur Rogue dans la cave de Mme Figg. Celui-ci lui demanda de faire sa défense mentale. Harry refit le vide dans son esprit et arriva ensuite à son point d'ancrage. Là, il s'imagina être sur une île entouré jusqu'à perte de vue d'eau. Au milieu de cette île, se dressait une très haute montagne où pour atteindre le sommet, il fallait grimper des escaliers taillés dans la roche verticaux, pas très solide. Au centre de la montagne qui était plutôt un énorme volcan, il y avait un îlot circulaire, entouré de lave en fusion. Pour y accéder, il fallait traverser un pont de singe suspendu à 10 centimètres au-dessus de la lave. Il fit ensuite apparaître un mur infranchissable de près de 30 mètres de haut, de 10 mètres d'épaisseur, et recouvert de plaque d'or. Il fit une porte de 2 mètres de haut et de 4mètres d'épaisseur et elle aussi recouverte d'or. Dans la cour intérieure, il fit apparaître une forêt de saules cogneurs sur 2 Kilomètres. Ensuite il refit un mur comme le premier, dans la seconde cours, il vit apparaître ses animagui, il fit apparaître une immense tour, au centre d'un labyrinthe avec des haies géantes. Ensuite il mit une porte avec un mot de passe était : « Sylviana Derk», il imagina une multitude de pièce pour ranger ses pensées, et créa des pièces qui contenait des pièges, tel que des filets du diables, ou des dragons. En haut de la tour, il fit apparaître une pierre créant un dôme de protection contre des tentatives d'intrusion aérienne. Il fit apparaître au pied de la montagne une autre muraille entourée de saules cogneurs, pour franchir cette première muraille il fallait parvenir à caresser le tronc du saule cogneur. Il retourna au sein de la tour où il tria ses pensées et il les ordonna avant de les ranger dans les pièces qu'il avait créé, qui était parfois piégés, pour ses pensées les plus importantes, il fallait traverser un échiquier géant, comme celui de sa première année, ensuite, il fallait traversé une pièce où se tenait un basilique, la pièces suivante, contenait un sphinx, et pour terminer, il fallait traverser, une étendue de lave, et plonger, jusqu'au fond pour découvrir l'entrée de la pièce suivante. Ses animagui lui apprirent qu'ils serviraient de garde. Harry sortit de ses pensés.**

« Vous voilà enfin M. Potter, j'ai cru pendant un moment que vous étiez enfermé dans votre esprit ! s'exclama Rogue, cela n'aurait pas été une grande perte pour moi, mais je me serais fait tuer par Dumbledore

-C'est bon professeur, j'ai fini de mettre en place ma défense mentale, répondit simplement Harry.

-Bon alors concentre-toi, répondit son oncle, une minute après, il prononça, legilimens. Quant Harry sentit l'intrus, il contrôla les vagues qui se déchaînèrent atteignant 12 mètres de haut et elle tombèrent sur l'esprit de Rogue, dans un grondement terrifiant, et il fut éjecté à plusieurs kilomètres dans l'eau et il faillit se noyer, il quitta l'esprit d'Harry, après avoir perdu sa concentration. Il recommença une nouvelle fois, en voulant aller cette fois-ci plus loin. C'est donc non sans beaucoup de peine qu'il atteignit le labyrinthe de haie, il se rapprochait dangereusement de la porte d'entrée quand dans un éclair de feu apparu devant lui Ewan ce qui le surprit et qui lui fit perdre sa concentration.

-Je vous félicite Potter, vous avez une défense mentale presque infranchissable, cependant une question qui était l'animal que j'ai vu devant moi dans le labyrinthe ? demanda le professeur de potion

-Vous me jurez de ne pas en parler à Dumbledore, dit Harry

-Oui, mais pourquoi tant de secret envers Dumbledore, puis comment avez-vous fait apparaître autant de chose dans votre esprit, pour créer votre défense ? demanda Rogue surpris

-Une question à la fois Professeur, répondit Harry, l'animal que vous avez vu est un tigre volant, le dernier de son espèce, enfin pour faire apparaître tout ça mon animagus m'a dit la première fois, que tout était possible dans mon esprit, que c'était en quelque sorte un monde parallèle au notre où tout ce à quoi je pense est possible. Enfin pour Dumbledore, c'est parce qu'il m'a caché trop de chose, expliqua-t-il. »

**Il quitta son professeur de potion et retourna chez son oncle ou il enseigna à Drago quelques sort de DCFM. Harry passa le reste de sa semaine entre courir avec, Sarah et Drago, à aider ce dernier pour savoir se défendre contre les forces du mal, aller à la piscine avec Sarah, observer et parler avec Storm. Il surveilla l'évolution de l'œuf, aida son oncle et sa tante, et enfin fit ses entraînements d'occlumencie. A la fin de la semaine il eut son ultime leçon avec le professeur Rogue :**

« Allez-y Harry, videz votre esprit, il le fit en 20 secondes et atteint son point d'ancrage en 10 secondes, ce qui surprit fortement son professeur qui lui dit, je crois que je n'aurais pu faire mieux que vous

-Merci professeur Rogue, mais c'est les trois heures d'entraînement, chaque soir, qui ont porté leurs fruits, répondit Harry

-Bien maintenant, legilimens, dit-il ensuite. »

**Harry avait aussi profité pour améliorer certaine chose de sa défense, il repoussait de plus en plus rapidement les assaut violent de son professeur de potion. Ce dernier essayait de le prendre par surprise, car il savait que par attaque frontale il était prêt. Il réussit à atteindre, le pont de singe mais il fut repoussé au loin par Harry. Il était fier de son élève, car il avait réussi là où il avait échouer quelques mois auparavant. Contrairement, à ce que pensait certaines personnes, il appréciait quand un de ses élèves réussissait. Harry aussi était fier de lui car il maîtrisait quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile lors de combat.**


	9. Chapitre VIII

_**Chapitre VIII : Escapade sur le chemin de Traverse :**_

**Le professeur Rogue, venait d'annoncer à Harry que les cours d'occlumencie étaient terminés, car Harry maîtrisait parfaitement les bases, il ne suffisait plus qu'il s'entraîne un minimum, pour pouvoir maîtriser toutes les subtilités de l'occlumencie, mais il voyait bien que son élève avait changer, il ne laissait plus passer la moindre émotion et il en était fier. Le professeur Rogue, reprit la parole :**

« Je dois donc vous dire que nous avons enfin terminer ce cours d'occlumencie, dit Rogue, je vais pouvoir retourner chez moi, afin de prendre un repos bien mérité, reprit-il

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir permis de maîtriser, cet art difficile, qu'est l'occlumencie, mais je souhaiterais vous demander un petit service, déclara le Gryffondor

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda le professeur de potion surpris, par la question de son élève

-Je sais que vous êtes le seul à savoir que je ne passerais pas l'été ici, cependant, il me reste une seule journée pour acheter tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour la rentrée, de plus il faut que je me munisse de certaine chose pour le stage que je vais effectuer, chez les commandos, pour cela il faut que j'aille à Londres, pour pouvoir effectuer mes achats, répondit Harry, je comprendrais très bien que vous refusiez de m'y accompagner demain, mais je suppose que vous devez aussi acheter des ingrédients pour vos potions, ajouta-t-il

-Je vois vous avez réfléchi, à tout M. Potter, vous commencez à me faire peur, tellement que vous réfléchissiez, je ne souhaiterais pas avoir une seconde Mlle Granger, dans ma classe, dit-il en souriant

-Ne vous en faites pas professeur, bien que je connaisse par cœur, mes cinq premières années à Poudlard, je dois vous dire, que je ne réfléchis que quand cela est utile, répondit Harry

-C'est à dire pas souvent, répondit le professeur de potion goguenard, bien soit, je vous accompagnerais demain au Chemin de Travers, je demanderais l'aide de Lupin et de Tonks, je suppose que vous ne viendrez pas seul

-Vous supposez bien professeur, Rogue, répondit Harry en affichant un immense sourire, je pense même que Drago pourrais venir, ainsi ses achats seraient, fait, et le jour où M. le directeur s'en apercevra, je serais déjà loin, reprit-il

-Vous avez, raison, cependant, Malefoy, devra se transformer, car il ne peut pas rester tel qu'il est, si par malheur son père venait à le rencontrer sur le chemin de Traverse, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait, déclara Rogue, vous pouvez partir, je vous transmettrais dans une lettre, l'heure à laquelle nous viendront vous chercher tous les trois, jusque là faites très attention

-Oui professeur, répondit Harry. »

**Celui-ci quitta, le professeur de potion, et retourna chez sa Tante, afin de prévenir Drago. Il rentra rapidement, et trouva Drago assis dans un canapé en train de lire, un des livres de DCFM. Quand il l'aperçut son regard sembla s'attrister :**

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dray ? Demanda Harry surpris par le regard de son ami

-Je ne sais pas si tu as eu le temps de lire la gazette du sorcier, mais il y a une nouvelle qui va t'attrister, répondit l'ancien Serpentard en lui tendant le dit journal :

Cher lecteur,

Hier, dans l'après-midi, les Aurors ont découvert les corps sans vie, des habitants du manoir Finnigan. Aucun des habitants n'a été épargné, pas même les elfes de maison, qui ont été trouvé crucifié sur les murs de la demeures. Tout porte à croire que cet ignoble acte de barbarie est l'oeuvre des fidèles de vous-savez-qui, puisque plusieurs témoins, ont affirmé, avoir aperçu au-dessus de la maison, la tristement célèbre marque des ténèbres. Melinda Finnigan, était employée au ministère en tant qu'assistante au département des transports, son fils Seamus, était à Gryffondor et allait entré en sixième année. Nous adressons nos sincères condoléances aux proches de la famille, et informons que leur enterrement aura lieu lundi.

John Ederton

-Comment est-ce possible, ragea Harry, des larmes perlaient aux yeux, il était vraiment triste d'apprendre qu'un

de ses camarades de chambrés venait de mourir, mais c'était des larmes de colères. Il en avait plus qu'assez que Voldemort s'en prenne à des innocents.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Drago, sentant une immense puissance émaner du corps de son ami

-Ce qu'il y a ! S'exclama Harry, tu me demande ce qu'il y a, reprit-il avec colère, il y a que Voldemort n'est qu'un lâche et qu'il ne s'attaque qu'à mes amis, ajouta-t-il, je ne peux pas rester ici, termina-t-il

-Pourquoi veux-tu partir de la maison de ta tante ? Demanda Drago interloqué

-Es-tu aveugle au point de ne pas te rendre compte, du risque vous courez en restant à mes cotés. Voldemort utiliseras tous les moyens possible pour chercher à m'atteindre, répondit Harry agacé

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décidé ce qui est bien pour nous ou pas , nous sommes libres, et assez grands pour décider si nous voulons te laisser seul pour combattre tu-sais-qui, alors laisse-nous faire, pour moi, ma réponse est que même si je dois le payer de ma vie, je ne te laisserais pas seul dans cette bataille, car même si tu es le seul à pouvoir vaincre tu-sais-qui, chacun de nous à une raison de se battre à tes côtés, répondit Drago, calmement

-Je suis désolé Drago, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter, tu as raison, et je ne m'y opposerais pas mais je comprendrais très bien que tu changes d'avis, répondit Harry

-Ne t'en fait pas j'ai fait mon choix, je ne reviendrais pas dessus, répondit Drago

-Bien, en fait je n'étais pas venu pour te dire ça, je voulais simplement t'informer que demain nous irons au Chemin de Traverse, le professeur Rogue, doit m'envoyer une lettre pour confirmer l'horaire. »

**A peine eut-il tourné le dos qu'un corbeau, noir de jais, entra par la fenêtre ouverte et se posa sur le bureau d'Harry, ce dernier, s'aperçut qu'il portait un message. Il prit la lettre, et se mit à lire les phrases :**

A un tigre volant,

La requête a été acceptée, la star sera escorté d'un loup, d'un punk, et d'un vampire aux dents acérés. Ils viendront chercher la fouine et ses camarades, à l'heure où le soleil darde ses premier rayon, devant un chenil pour chat, le ponctualité est de mise, si vous ne voulez pas qu'a la façon du temps, cette espoir de liberté ne s'enfuit.

Bien à vous, la chauve-souris

**Harry eut un regard amusé quand il lut une seconde fois la lettre écrite par son professeur. Il savait naturellement où ils avaient rendez-vous le lendemain matin et l'heure à laquelle il devait s'y rendre. Il posa la lettre et sortit, tandis que Drago se mit à lire la lettre laisser par Harry. Ce dernier, eut le même sourire que son ami à la fin de la lettre. Il savait que Harry était parti demandé à Sarah de venir avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse. De son coté Harry pensait qu'il devrait mettre un terme à sa relation même amical avec Sarah, pour la protéger de Voldemort. Il sonna à la porte de Mme Turner, ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui ouvrit la porte :**

"Bonjour, M. Potter, cela faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venu me voir, n'est ce pas ? dit-elle, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite impromptue ? Demanda-t-elle

-Bonjour Mme Turner, je suis désolé, répondit Harry, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop, sinon veuillez m'excuser, répondit Harry

-Non, ne vous en fait pas, répondit-elle, sinon, pourquoi venez-vous nous voir ? Redemanda-t-elle à Harry

-Je voulais simplement savoir si votre fille, Sarah était à la maison en ce moment, répondit-il

-Oui, elle est à la maison, voulez-vous que je l'appelle ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, je vous en serais très reconnaissant, si bien sûr cela ne vous dérange pas, répondit Harry poliment

-Sarah, Sarah, descends dans l'entrée, ton ami, t'attend, cria-t-elle, avant de dire à Harry, Je suis désolé mais nous nous sommes disputées lors du déjeuner, et elle doit être dans sa chambre, en train d'écouter de la musique à tue-tête, et de dévaster sa chambre, à cause de notre dispute, elle est entrée dans une colère noire, et vu qu'elle est comme mon mari, il sera difficile de la faire revenir à la raison, termina-t-elle

-Si vous voulez, je peux lui parler et essayer de la calmer, peut être m'écoutera-t-elle, dit Harry

-Oui pourquoi pas vous pouvez toujours essayer, répondit Mme Turner, avec un sourire narquois, qui montrait qu'elle était sûre que Harry n'y arriverait pas, sa chambre est la deuxième porte en haut à gauche des escaliers, reprit-elle, je vous demanderais simplement de retirer vos chaussures, Termina-t-elle

-Bien sûr Mme Turner, et je suis désolé pour le dérangement, répondit Harry."

**Comme lui avait demandé Mme Turner, Harry retira ses chaussures et les mit au pied des escaliers en noyer qu'il gravit ensuite pour aller au premier étage. Comme lui avait indiqué la mère de Sarah, arrivé en haut il bifurqua à gauche. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Sarah, il appuya sur la poignée de la porte mais, son amie s'était enfermé à l'intérieur. Harry ne pouvait pas utiliser le sortilège d'ouverture, sinon, il risquerait de détruire la porte. Il allait repartir, quand il aperçut sur le sol une épingle à cheveux, les jumeaux Weasley, lui avait expliqué comment faire. Il enfonça l'épingle, dans la serrure et poussa la clé qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Il s'agenouilla et vit que la clé était tombée pas très loin de la porte, il sortit sa baguette et prononça Accio clé de la chambre de Sarah. Celle-ci passa dans l'interstice sous la porte et lui atterrit directement dans la main gauche. Lentement, il mit la clef dans la serrure et sans un bruit il ouvrit la porte. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil, dans la chambre de son amie, qui était sans dessus dessous. Les tiroirs de la commode étaient tous tirés, certains étaient retournés, et d'autres étaient éventrés laissant leur contenu sur le sol, avec des peignes et des cadres broyés. Les draps et rideaux du lit baldaquin, étaient déchirés, ou plutôt lacérés. Toute la chambre était recouverte de débris de verre. Harry aurait crut à une tentative d'enlèvement s'il n'avait pas rapidement vu Sarah. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs assise à son bureau faisant dos à Harry. Elle était à demi vêtue, ce qui gêna Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder : elle était pieds, ses pieds étaient couverts d'une multitude de coupure qui laissait coulé un sang couleur pourpre, elle avait un pantacours en jeans, taille basse, qui laissait dépassé le haut d'une culotte en tulle bleue, et pour haut elle portait simplement son soutien-gorge, de la même couleur que son sous-vêtement. Dans son dos, des gouttes de sueur ruisselaient, et ses cheveux habituellement coiffés, tombaient en cascade devant son visage. Elle avait son visage entre les mains et son coeur était secoué par des sanglots. Sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et délicatement il lui retira les écouteurs des oreilles, celle-ci n'entendant plus le son de la musique, se retourna vivement et Harry put voir que ses yeux violets étaient rougis par les pleurs, et qu'elle était en train de rédiger une lettre :**

"Bonjour Sarah, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas, dit-il d'une voix douce

-Harry, chuchota-t-elle, avant de fondre à nouveau en larme

-Allez princesse, cesse de pleurer, je suis là maintenant, attend quelques secondes, je vais te chercher de quoi te soigner, reprit-il, je vais aller chercher le nécessaire de premier soin, termina-t-il

-La salle de bain est la porte juste à coté de la mienne, en sortant tout de suite à droite, répondit-elle, les yeux toujours embués

-Je sais, c'est moi qui ai installé les meubles dans chaque pièce, répondit Harry, mais reste ici, le temps que je revienne, avec de l'eau oxygénée et du coton, pour nettoyer, tes vilaines blessures, Harry alla donc dans la salle de bain et revint cinq minutes plus tard, ne bouge pas sinon tu risque encore de te couper avec tout le verre qu'il y a autour de toi. Au début ça va te faire mal, prévint Harry, en s'agenouillant et commençant à désinfecter les coupures

-Harry pourquoi, me soignes-tu, je ne le mérite pas ? Demanda-t-elle, laisse-moi me vider de mon sang, et prend la lettre que j'ai rédiger à ton intention, dit-elle en remontant ses pieds contre sa poitrine

-Mais où vas-tu chercher toutes ses stupidités ! S'exclama Harry. Tu es mon amie, et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser mes amis dans un état pareil, expliqua-t-il, excuse-moi, si je ne veux pas prendre ta lettre, mais tu as du écrire des choses que je n'ai pas à savoir car tu vas continuer à vivre dit-il, maintenant laisse-moi finir de te soigner, et c'est donc à contre cœur qu'elle reposa ses jambes sur le sol, c'est de vilaines blessures que tu as là, dit Harry, cherchant à capter son regard, qu'il réussit à avoir, celle-ci semblait perdue et ses yeux violets brillants habituellement d'une lueur de malice et d'intelligence semblait terne, vide de toute expression de douleur ou de sentiment

-Harry, il faut que je te parle, dit-elle, coupant ainsi la glace qui les séparait

-Bien sûr, princesse, ne suis-je pas venu pour ça, attend que je range un peu, répondit Harry."

**Sans attendre la moindre réponse de son amie, il passa ses bras musclés autours de sa taille et de ses jambes et la prit dans ses bras, ce qui surpris énormément la jeune femme, qui ne dit rien car ça ne lui déplaisait pas, elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Harry lui sentait sur sa peau la douceur de celle de son amie et sentait aussi le parfum vanillé des cheveux de la fille qu'il aimait le plus dans le monde de la magie, son estomac était noué. Ensuite il la déposa sur son lit le temps qu'il remette en ordre sa chambre, qui semblait dans un état déplorable, comme après le passage d'une tornade, ce qui n'était pas peu dire vu l'ampleur des dégâts. Harry sortit donc sa baguette, et commença par lancer des "réparo" sur les bouts de verre, puis sur les tiroirs de la commode et sur les draps où il avait posé Sarah, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber du lit ce qui les fit rire tous les deux, ensuite, il prononça la formule de rangement des habits : ** "Failamalle"**, ceux-ci se plièrent et allèrent se ranger directement dans les tiroirs de la commode, Harry n'eut plus qu'à les pousser, il mit les cadres aux murs, et s'assit ensuite à coté de Sarah sur son lit :**

"Tiens prend ça, dit-il en tendant la baguette magique qu'il avait trouvée sous un tas d'habits

-Tu as raison Harry, répondit Sarah, maintenant on peut parler, reprit-elle, je voudrais savoir, comment tu avais fait pour entrer dans ma chambre alors qu'elle était fermée de l'intérieur ? Demanda-t-elle

-J'ai utilisé un procédé moldu, qui consistait à ouvrir une porte avec une épingle à cheveux, c'est les jumeaux Weasley, qui m'ont enseigné comment faire, répondit Harry le plus simplement, au fait tiens, dit-il en lui tendant la clé de sa chambre

-Merci Harry, répondit celle-ci en lui adressant au fait, puis elle reprit, comment se fait-il que ma mère t'ait laissé entrer dans la maison, à moins qu'elle n'arrivait pas toute seule à me faire sortir de ma chambre et qu'elle t'ai demandé de l'aider, ou es-tu simplement venu pour me faire la morale ! s'exclama-t-elle, parce qu'elle n'a du te dire que ce qui l'arrangeait

-Ta mère ne ma rien dit, elle m'a simplement, dit que vous vous étiez disputez lors du déjeuner, et que tu devais sûrement écouter à fond la musique, répondit Harry, et elle n'avait pas tord.

-C'est bien ça, elle t'a envoyé pour que je lui reparle, ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que nous nous sommes disputées à cause de toi, et je la hais, je ne veux plus la voir, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu mourir, et j'y serais parvenu si tu m'avais laissé faire, répondit-elle avec colère,

-Je suis désolé Sarah, mais écoute-moi bien, une vie on en n'a qu'une seule, et beaucoup de gens aimeraient continuer à vivre avec leur famille, une mère c'est pareil, on en n'a qu'une alors ne gâche pas la chance et le bonheur que tu as, répondit Harry excédé par le comportement de son amie. Mais puisque ton point de vue est laissez moi mourir en paix, je vais m'en aller, termina-t-il se levant du lit où il était assis

-C'est ça va t'en et ne revient plus me voir, espèce de lâche, répliqua-t-elle, et frappant de toute ses forces contre le torse de Harry, avant de s'effondrer en sanglots dans les bras de son ami, qui l'enlaça et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pleure plus, puis il desserra son étreinte et se tourna vers la sortie

-Je vais y aller Sarah, si jamais tu change d'avis, tu sais où me trouver, déclara-t-il en tournant les talons

-Attend Harry, dit-elle, en lui mettant sa main sur le bras, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, je sais que je t'ai blesser car toi, tu n'as pas connu tes parents, mais crois-moi, ce n'était pas mon objectif de te faire du mal Harry, au contraire, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivais quelque chose, reprit-elle, car je t'aime Harry, lâcha-t-elle

-Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas Sarah, au contraire, je t'aime du plus profond de mon être, et je crois que tu es la perle rare dont chaque homme rêve, cependant je ne peux sortir avec toi, répondit Harry tristement

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! s'exclama-t-elle, je suis sûr que c'est ma mère qui t'a menacer pour éviter que nous sortions ensemble, cria-t-elle

-Mais cesse de rapporter tout à ta mère Sarah, répliqua Harry, c'est un fait récent qui m'a fait prendre conscience que tous mes amis sont en danger, et je ne veux pas que Voldemort s'attaque à toi, ajouta-t-il. La famille qui est morte hier, était parmi les personnes que je connaissais et je n'ai pas envie que pour m'atteindre Voldemort ne te tue, car je ne m'en remettrais pas, termina-t-il

-Harry, je sais que tu veux me protéger contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts mais n'est ce pas à moi de décider si je veux te suivre sur cette voie ou non, je suis assez grande Harry pour décider de mon avenir, et je sens au fond de moi, qu'il est auprès de toi, alors ne me rejette pas sinon je risquerais de rechuter, s'il te plaît Harry, moi aussi c'est mon combat, je le dois pour la mémoire de mon père, reprit-elle, je t'en supplie Harry, ne me rejette pas, ajouta-t-elle, je t'aime, répéta-t-elle

-Je le sais ma princesse, moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser passionnément, dès que je t'ai vu, ça a été pour moi le coup de foudre, et d'ailleurs tu étais dans une nuisette de soie bleue qui te va à merveille, reprit-il, tandis que Sarah rougissait

-Et qu'est ce qui te plaît chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse de savoir si elle avait fait le bon choix

-Chez toi qu'est ce qui me plaît, dit Harry et bien ce qui me plaît chez toi ma petite princesse, reprit Harry, c'est ta franchise, ton intelligence, ta tendresse, ton courage, ta témérité, enfin tout tes très de caractère. En plus il y a aussi ton sourire éclatant, ton rire cristallin qui me retourne à chaque fois l'estomac, ta peau douce et bronzée à l'odeur de pêche, tes yeux violets si envoûtant et brillant d'une lueur d'intelligence, tes cheveux châtains, aux reflets cuivrés, doux et soyeux, qui sentent la vanille, ton petit nez fin, tes jambes fuselées, ton tatouage en dessus du nombril, enfin tout me plaît chez toi, termina-t-il avec franchise

-Je ne te crois pas à mon avis tu avais déjà préparer ta réponse parce que tout les autres garçons qui m'ont demandé de sortir ils me l'ont demandé parce que j'avais un physique avantageux, répondit-elle

-Je reconnais que tu es la plus belle fille du monde de la sorcellerie mais il n'y a pas que ton physique qui m'attire, dit Harry

-Je t'aime vraiment Harry, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément. leur baiser se faisaient de plus en plus fougueux et Harry ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il faisait ni Sarah, mais sa maîtrise de l'occlumencie lui permis de s'arrêter avant que les choses ne dégénèrent

-Stop Sarah, je ne veux pas aller trop loin et faire une bêtise irréparable à cause de mes hormones qui me travaillent, dit-il

-Aller Harry, dit Sarah qui visiblement ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, l'embrassa à nouveau, et Harry, du lui dire

-Sarah, nous sommes chez toi et je ne crois pas que ta mère accepte ce que nous sommes en train de faire, répondit Harry mettant un peu d'espace entre eux deux

-Je m'en fous de ma mère, c'est ma chambre, je fais ce que je veux. »

**Et là elle alla plus loin, elle lui sauta sur les genoux et tout en l'embrassant. Elle commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise, elle commença à tracer avec ses doigts des courbes sur la poitrine de son amant, qui avait du mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus, mais pour le moment il cherchait à atteindre sa baguette pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, on pouvait lire sur son visage de l'inquiétude. De son coté la jeune femme continuait son petit manège, elle enleva son pantacours tandis que Harry essayait tant bien que mal de l'en empêcher, cependant sans sa baguette en main il ne pouvait rien faire, cependant il réussit à l'empêcher d'enlever son vêtements, et il avait peur de lui faire mal s'il utilisait la force, cependant il ne pouvait de moins en moins supporter les baiser de sa petite amie qui semblait s'en foutre éperdument. Mais Harry réussi à l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'enlève les morceaux de tissus qu'elle portait comme haut en lui prenant les mains avec les siennes et en la plaquant sur le lit, Harry se mit au-dessus d'elle. Puis Harry la libéra cinq minutes plus tard quand elle se fut calmée :**

« Je suis désolé Sarah, d'avoir eu besoin d'employer la force contre toi mais tes pulsions sexuelles prenait vraiment le dessus sur toi, et tu ne te contrôlais plus, répondit Harry sur un ton d'excuse

-Je sais Harry, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, répondit-elle sur un ton d'excuse, au fait j'espère que je n'ai pas fait quelque chose de déplacé, reprit-elle avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était en sous-vêtements devant Harry, elle rougit violemment et sortit de la chambre, avec des habits sous le bras, puis revint cinq minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un jean, et d'un chemisier en soie blanc

-Tu es magnifique dans cette tenue, déclara Harry, mais en fait je ne suis pas venu pour te réconcilier, mais en fait pour te demander si tu souhaitais m'accompagner demain sur le Chemin de Traverse, et dans le Londres moldu, afin d'acheter ce dont j'ai besoin pour l'école et pour le stage

-Je serais venu avec joie si ma mère ne m'avait pas interdit de te revoir, et pour le moment il faut éviter qu'elle soit au courant de notre relation, répondit Sarah

-Ça ne fait rien, répondit Harry en souriant, tu m'a aidé durant ces vacances, tu es venu à mon anniversaire, alors que je ne m'y attendait pas, et puis tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes, je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier, reprit-il, cependant il faudra faire attention au collège afin que tu sois un minimum en sécurité.

-Tu as raison Harry, mais nous en reparlerons un autre jour, répondit-elle, nous avons encore le temps d'y réfléchir, mon amour, reprit-elle, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois passionnément

-Tu as raison ma princesse dorée, répondit Harry répondant au baiser, mais il faut que j'y aille m'entraîner à tirer pour la dernière fois avant le stage, termina-t-il, à la rentrée, et ne fait pas de bêtise, jusque là

-Ne t'en fait pas Harry, je ne ferais rien, répondit celle-ci, en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. »

**Harry quitta, son amie, et se dirigea ensuite vers le stand de tir, il rentra chez son Oncle, vers 21 heures. Drago avait remarqué que son ami avait totalement changer Harry lui apprit alors que lui et Sarah étaient ensemble, ce qui fit extrêmement plaisir à l'ancien Serpentard.**

**Le lendemain matin, Harry et Drago se réveillèrent, vers quatre heures du matin, ils s'habillèrent, et quittèrent la maison après avoir laisser un mot sur la table de la cuisine. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Mme Figg, dans le jardin se tenait le professeur Rogue ainsi que Rémus et Tonks. Les adultes leur firent signe de se taire, puis ils entrèrent sans faire de bruit à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils s'assirent sur les canapés et Rogue prit la parole :**

« Bonjour Potter, je vois que vous n'êtes pas aussi idiot que vous en avez l'air, vous avez su déchiffrer avec exactitude le message que je vous avais envoyé, dit-il, maintenant nous allons prendre notre moyen de transport, reprit-il.

-Bonjour Harry ce que veut dire Severus, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas y aller par poudre de cheminette, ni par portoloin, pour les raisons que tu sais, nous allons donc devoir prendre le Magicobus, cependant, il ne faudra pas se faire remarquer, au cas ou un membre de l'ordre soit à bord, pour cela, nous allons vous désillusionner, reprit Lupin

-D'accord faites, répondit Harry, cependant j'espère que je ne serais pas comme cela sur le Chemin de Traverse, reprit-il

-Ne t'en fait pas Harry, tu as énormément changé, je pense donc que tu passeras inaperçu, mais Drago devra prendre du polynectar, pour éviter de se faire repérer, dit Tonks, il aura l'apparence d'un ancien ami à Rémus.

-Bon puisque vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire, dit Rogue, nous allons pouvoir y aller. »

**Ils se mirent en fil indienne dans le Hall, Harry et Drago étaient désillusionner. Rogue sortit le premier, pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de mangemorts et de moldus dans les parages, puis il sortit sa baguette et fit un signe, dans un bruit d'explosion, un immense bus à trois étage apparut de nul par dans la rue. Le professeur de potion fit ensuite signe à Tonks et Lupin, qui escortèrent Harry et Drago, jusqu'au bus. Ils montèrent à l'intérieur, et payèrent leur due à Stan Rocade qui était toujours le contrôleur du Magicobus, et allèrent s'asseoir sur des lits proches de la cabine du chauffeur. Ils donnèrent leur destination, et une heure plus tard, ils étaient devant les portes du pub miteux qu'était le Chaudron Baveur. Ils descendirent du bus, et se dirigèrent vers une impasse sombre proche du pub. Ils firent reprendre leurs apparence à Harry et Drago, ils donnèrent ensuite le polynectar, à l'ancien Serpentard, qui se transforma en un homme de trente cinq ans aux cheveux, brun, et aux yeux noirs. Ensuite il se faufilèrent à l'intérieur du bar. Rogue partit retiré de l'argent sur les comptes de ses élèves, pendant que Tonks, Lupin Drago et Harry, prenaient leur petit déjeuner, servit par Tom le Barman, à cette heure là, la clientèle du pub, était quasi inexistante. Rogue, revint dix minutes plus tard avec deux bourses, dont l'une semblait assez lourd. Il laissa tombé la plus lourde devant Harry, et celle un peu plus petite devant Drago, ils mirent leur argent rapidement dans leur poches. Rogue avait aussi fait du change pour Harry et lui avait donné environ 2000£, pour qu'il puisse acheter ce dont il avait besoin dans le monde moldu. Vers huit heures, ils passèrent dans l'impasse à poubelle, Rémus sortit sa baguette et tapa sur une tuile au-dessus d'une poubelle, et le Chemin de Traverse apparut devant eux. Ils commencèrent tout d'abord par aller chez Mme Guipure, car les deux adolescents avaient besoin de renouveler leur garde robe. Harry acheta une nouvelle robe de Bal, de la même couleur que celle acheter par Mme Weasley, lors de sa quatrième année. Il acheta aussi une robe de soirée pour Sarah, pour la remercier, c'était une robe de soirée avec un haut semblable à un corset, qui la serait de la poitrine jusqu'à la taille et se nouait dans le dos. Elle avait des manches évasées, et deux fentes de chaque coté du bas de la robe, jusqu'à la cuisse. Ensuite après avoir payer ses achats, ils allèrent chez l'apothicaire afin de renouveler leur stock d'ingrédient pour potions. Ils achetèrent ensuite de nouvelles plumes, et parchemin. Harry acheta aussi une malle à sept serrures, comme celle de Maugrey Fol'oeil. Ensuite ils allèrent chez Fleury et Bott, où ils achetèrent leur manuel de cours, et Harry en profita pour prendre des livres sur les Défenses contre les forces du mal avancé, car si il décidait de rouvrir l'AD, ils pourraient travailler de nouveau sorts. Après ces achats, ils prirent du miam hibou, à la ménagerie, et allèrent dans la boutique en face qui était celle du fabriquant de Baguette Ollivander. A peine eurent-ils posé le pied à l'intérieur de la boutique, l'homme prit la parole :**

« Bonjour à tous, je vois que vous avez changer d'apparence M. Malefoy, cependant la composition de votre baguette vous trahi, mais ne vous en fait pas votre secret ne sera pas divulguer de toute façon, il serait peut-être temps que vous cassiez la baguette choisie par votre père, pour en prendre une à vous, reprit le marchand

-Je vais vous écouter, monsieur, dit Drago, qui cassa sa baguette sous les yeux ahuris des personnes l'entourant

-Bien bien, donc il vous faut deux baguettes, commençons par la première, dit-il, il sortit un mètre et d'autres instrument qui entourèrent l'ancien Serpentard, de quel main écrivez-vous ? Demanda-t-il

-De la main droite, répondit Drago

-Bien bien, dit Ollivander avant de se rendre dans l'arrière boutique, voilà, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut dit-il en revenant cinq minutes plus tard, 25 centimètre, bois de chêne, ventricule de Dragon, essayez, reprit-il, un rayon bleu en sortit, c'est la bonne, maintenant allons chercher la seconde baguette, vous savez messieurs, c'est une découverte majeure, que de pouvoir à présent utiliser deux baguettes en duel, expliqua-t-il, ça peut donner un avantage certain, lors de duels...

-Veuillez-vous dépêcher M. Ollivander, nous n'avons pas trop de temps, coupa Rogue

-Bien sûr, il faut que vous sachiez cependant que ce sera la baguette qui choisira son propriétaire et non l'inverse, répondit Ollivander agacé, il revint avec deux trois boîtes, bois de saule vingt quatre centimètres et demi, coeur de saphir, essayez, Drago l'agita, et du premier coup cela fonctionna, bien cela fera dix huit Gallions, reprit-il

-D'accord, répondit Drago. »

**Il sortit de sa bourse dix huit pièces d'or et les tendit au marchand, qui les mit dans l'une des poches de son tablier. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry :**

« Bonjour M. Potter, je suis heureux de vous revoir, dit M. Ollivander

-Moi de même monsieur, répondit Harry poliment

-J'espère que vous avez toujours la même baguette, dit-il. Comme vous pouvez le constater, vous êtes en train de faire de grande chose, déclara-t-il sérieusement

-Oui, c'est exact, répondit Harry, mais pour en revenir à ma baguette j'aimerais acheter en plus de la seconde baguette, un nécessaire à baguette, parce qu'elle est dans un état déplorable, même si elle m'a souvent sortit de nombreux faux pas, reprit-il

-D'accord un nécessaire à baguette en plus, répéta le vendeur, mais donnez-moi, votre baguette, car d'après M. Dumbledore, elle aurait subi quelques dommages. »

**Harry la sortit donc et la tendit au vendeur qui la prit dans ses longs doigts fins et la fit tourner sur elle-même en l'observant sous tous les angles. A première vue, reprit-il, elle semble intacte, mais je reviens tout de suite, il se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique, il mit la baguette d'Harry dans une sorte d'étau, et il fit de nombreux tests sur la baguette, puis lentement il revint, dans la boutique :**

« Elle est intacte et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir ce n'est pas elle qui a régurgité les derniers sortilèges lancés, dit le vendeur

-Vous avez raison M. Ollivander, répondit Harry, je suis aussi venu pour acheter une seconde baguette, reprit-il

-Je le sais M. Potter, j'espère que vous continuerez à vous opposer face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit M. Ollivander, alors vous c'est une baguette en bois d'if, 27,5 centimètres, en bois d'if, il alla chercher des boites contenant des baguettes, dans les étagères derrière le comptoir, puis revint avec une montagne de boîtes en carton, voilà alors cœur de diamant, Harry la prit dans les mains et l'agita et toutes le boites qu'avait apporter M. Ollivander furent repousser deux mètres plus loin, ce n'est pas la bonne s'exclama-t-il, il prit donc la baguette des mains d'Harry et la rangea, allant en chercher une autre dans le lot qu'il avait apporter avec lui, celle-ci à un cœur en émeraude, il la tendit à Harry

-Je vais l'essayer, Harry l'agita une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci le comptoir prit feu

-Je crois que celle-ci aussi, n'est pas adapté à vous, il retourna dans l'arrière boutique, remettant à leur place les baguettes qu'il avait prises en premier et revint avec des baguettes cette fois-ci de différents bois, nous allons essayer une nouvelle fois avec de l'if, mais celle-ci à un cœur de rubis

-Je peux l'essayer ? Demanda Harry inquiet

-Allez-y, je rangerais, cette fois-ci Harry sentit une chaleur apaisante l'envahir, mais la baguette lui explosa entre les mains, je crois que ce n'est pas la bonne cependant il semblerait que nous ayons trouver le bon cœur, il revint avec une autre baguette, toujours même cœur mais bois de saule, Harry l'agita mais rien ne se produisit

-Que se passe-t-il M. Ollivander, il ne s'est rien produit ! s'exclama Harry

-Si M. Potter, seulement vous n'avez pas eu le temps de le voir, je crois que nous avons le bon bois mais ce n'est pas le bon cœur, il alla dans l'arrière boutique et revint avec des baguettes en bois de saule ayant un cœur, soit en diamant, soit en saphir, soit en émeraude, j'espère que c'est les bonnes, sinon je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité, dit le vendeur

-Je vais l'essayer attention, cependant moi aussi j'espère que ce sera la bonne ! s'exclama Harry, qui ensuite l'agita, mais il ne se passa rien comme pour les deux autres, c'est vraiment normal que nous mettons autant de temps pour trouver une seconde baguette ? Demanda Harry

-Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est la baguette qui choisit son propriétaire, répondit M. Ollivander ce qui est étrange c'est que vous étiez déjà un client difficile la première fois mais cette fois ci j'aurais pensé que nous aurions mis moins de temps, avoua-t-il, mais je crois avoir celle qui vous va, il se dirigea dans l'arrière boutique et revint plus tard avec une baguette sur une étoffe en soie bleue. La baguette semblait très fragile, tellement elle était fine, alors voilà, reprit-il, 27,5 centimètres, bois de saule, mais ayant un cœur des plus étranges puisqu'il n'est pas en pierre précieuse mais c'est une perle crée par la flamme, d'un animal aujourd'hui disparut appelé Tigrignem ou plus communément appelé Tigre de feu. Elle contient un savoir qui c'est perdu au cours des siècles, puisqu'en plus d'être très fine mais énormément robuste, elle ne pèse que 400 grammes, alors que la plupart des baguettes aujourd'hui pèsent près de 800 grammes, soit le double, malgré ça, c'est la baguette la plus puissante du monde, termina M. Ollivander

-Pourquoi, dites-vous ça concernant la baguette ? Demanda Drago, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez créer et en plus je croyais que la seconde baguette était une nouveauté, reprit-il

-Non, vous avez raison, une jeune femme est venu au début des vacances et me la remise en me disant de la donner à la personne à qui elle conviendrait, comme si elle savait que vous alliez venir M. Potter, répondit le vendeur, moi aussi je croyais que c'était le cas mais en fait il s'agit d'un savoir qui a du se perdre au fil des siècles

-Bon alors je vais l'essayer, mettez-vous à l'abri, dit-il en riant. Il agita la baguette et une lumière blanche éblouissante envahit la boutique aveuglant toutes les personnes présentes sauf Harry qui put discerner comme dans la brume un palais envahit par la végétation et où au-dessus duquel, des oiseaux aux plumages couleur feu la survolaient, puis peu à peu la lumière diminua d'intensité, laissant un Harry perplexe

-C'est la bonne M. Potter, je crois que nous y sommes enfin parvenus ! S'exclama M. Ollivander vous me devez 15 Gallions, avec le kit de nécessaire pour baguette, reprit-il

-Voilà M. Ollivander, dit Harry tendant 10 pièces en or au vendeur, et je suis désolé pour tout les que j'ai causé dans votre boutique, reprit-il gêné

-Ce n'est rien M. Potter, faites très attention à vous, et surtout faites attention à votre baguette, il ne faut pas qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaise main, elle est très puissante, et je suis sûr qu'avec les deux baguettes que vous avez vous ferez de grande chose et accomplirez votre destiné, répondit-il

-A-t-il le choix, dit Rémus

-On a toujours le choix Rémus, répondit Harry, et mon choix est déjà fait, reprit-il, au revoir M. Ollivander. »

**Harry et Drago sortirent de la boutique du vieux vendeur de baguette, et se dirigèrent pour faire une pose à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Pendant ce temps M. Ollivander envoyait une lettre à Dumbledore :**

**Bonjour Albus**

**M. Potter est le propriétaire de la baguette au cœur de perle, j'espère que tu sais ce que cela signifie, j'espère qu'il sera en sécurité**

**Howard Ollivander**

**Harry et Drago avaient commandé des glaces et ils parlaient entre eux :**

« Alors Harry, comment ça va entre toi et Sarah? Demanda Rémus curieux, et pourquoi elle n'est pas venue

-Comment tu sais que je m'entends bien avec Sarah ? Demanda Harry surpris

-J'ai été assigné à ta surveillance durant les trois quart du mois de Juillet, tu ne t'attendait tout de même pas que je ne remarque rien

-Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelques choses ? Demanda Tonks fixant Harry du regard

-Vous n'en avez pas assez, on dirait des adolescent, en pleine puberté, tonna Rogue

-Allons professeur, j'ai cru comprendre que ma vie privé vous intéressait, répondit Harry en souriant, pour certain se sera sûrement un soulagement, je sors avec Sarah depuis hier

-Bravo Harry, je savais bien que tu y arriverais ! S'exclama Drago

-Au fait Harry, j'ai une question te concernant uniquement, dit Lupin

-Oui vas-y, répondit Harry

-Qu'est ce que tu as voulu dire chez M. Ollivander ? Demanda le dernier des maraudeurs

-J'ai choisit ma voie, répondit Harry, qui commençait à relever sa manche gauche, ce qui fit peur au personnes de sa garde rapprochée, sauf Rogue et Drago qui souriait

-Harry, je ne te croyais pas aussi lâche, surtout qu'ils ont tué tes parents et qui plus est ton parrain Sirius, et toi tu vas t'allier avec eux ! Cria Lupin

-Mais de quoi tu parles, Lupin ? Demanda Tonks qui n'y comprenait rien au comportement de son ami

-Harry est un mangemort, chuchota Lupin

-Quoi ! s'exclama Tonks, Harry est un man…

-Silencio, dit Harry pointant sa baguette tour à tour sur Lupin et Tonks, vous allez m'écoutez maintenant tous les deux, je vous croyais plus intelligent que ça tous les deux et au contraire vous m'accusez de ce que j'ai toujours détester devenir mais je vais vous montrer ce qu'il y a sur mon bras, Harry découvrit donc son bras gauche laissant apparaître à la lumière du jour une marque avec un chien, un loup et une chouette ce qui surprit Tonks et Lupin qui s'attendaient à voir la marque des ténèbres. Je vous promets que la marque des ténèbres ne souillera jamais mon bras, reprit-il, cette marque représente la promesse que j'ai faite à trois personnes qui sont décédées, voilà, termina-t-il, Finite Incantatem

-Harry, nous sommes vraiment désolés d'avoir cru que tu avais rejoins ton pire ennemi, mais à partir de maintenant nous te croirons, déclarèrent-ils

-Ce n'est rien, je ne vous en veux pas j'aurais réagit comme vous si l'un de vous avez relevez la manche gauche, répondit Harry, et maintenant si nous allions continuer nos courses, car il nous reste encore le magasin pour les armes magiques. »

**Après avoir finit leur glace, ils se dirigèrent suivit de loin par leur escorte, vers l'armurier du chemin de Traverse, pour acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin pour l'option de maniements des armes sorcières. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et furent accueillis par un homme assez jeune, et ayant une carrure imposante :**

« Bonjour Messieurs, je suppose que vous êtes là pour acheter des armes pour le maniement des armes sorcières, dit-il

-C'est exact, répondit Harry

-Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser acheter ce dont vous avez besoin, puis vous viendrez me voir pour que je vous donne les épées les dagues et l'arc qui vous convient, reprit-il

-D'accord, répondirent-ils. »

**Ils devaient acheter l'arme qui leur convenait, un arc, deux dagues, ainsi qu'un heaume, une côte de maille, et des chausses. Harry, acheta une cote de maille en Mythril plaqué qui était la plus robuste mais aussi la plus chère, elle s'ajusta à sa taille dès qu'il enfila, elle était aussi légère qu'une chemise en lin. Il acheta aussi un veston en cuir et un pantalon en Mythril, recouvert de cuir. Il acheta des chausses en cuir noir, et acheta un ceinturon en cuir dans lequel il pouvait mettre ses deux baguettes ainsi que son arme. Puis ils rejoignirent le vendeur qui était près des armes. Drago trouva rapidement son arme, il avait une épée à deux mains en Mythril, avec un saphir à la fin du pommeau. Quand ce fut le tour d'Harry celui-ci ne trouva aucune arme qui lui convenait, c'était comme les baguettes avaient une âme c'est donc elles qui choisissaient leur maître :**

« En vingt ans, de travail, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! S'exclama le vendeur, il y avait toujours une arme qui convenait à mes clients, la seule possibilité que je vois c'est que vous avez une arme déjà destinée, reprit-il

-Je ne sais pas mais l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, j'arrivais à m'en servir, répondit Harry

-Non, ce n'est pas elle qui vous convient, elle allait mieux à quelqu'un d'autre d'après un conseil de Dumbledore, dit le vendeur

-Alors comment vais-je faire pour l'option ! S'exclama Harry

-Je ne vois que deux solutions, la première consiste à acheter des armes moldus qui sont beaucoup plus dure à manier que les armes sorcières et la seconde consiste à ce que vous forgiez votre épée, mais pour cela il faut que vous réfléchissiez aux matériaux que vous allez employez et enfin que vous connaissez l'endroit d'une forge magique

-Bon et bien, je vais acheter des armes moldus, et je voudrais acheter des livres traitant aussi sur le moyen de forger ses propres armes ? Demanda Harry

-Bien je vous donne tout ça, répondit l'homme, voilà donc avec tout ce que vous avez acheté à coté cela vous fera environ 200 Gallions, reprit-il

-Voilà, répondit Harry déposant sur le comptoir une bourse. »

**Harry et son escorte sortirent du magasin pour se diriger dans le magasin de Fred et Georges, ceux-ci accueillirent chaleureusement les deux amis:**

« Enfin la personne que nous attendions le plus est venue, dit Fred à moins que ce ne soit Georges, comment trouves-tu notre magasin ? Demanda-t-il

-Je ne sais pas quoi répondre puisque je ne l'ai pas encore visité, mais à première vue, il semble extraordinaire

-Tu as entendu ça Georges, il trouve notre magasin extraordinaire, dit Fred

-Oui j'ai entendu, frérot, dit l'autre jumeau, mais attends cinq minutes que j'appelle Calypso et Cécile pour qu'elle nous remplace le temps que nous fassions visiter à Harry le magasin, les deux vendeuses qui étaient en pause vinrent remplacer les deux jumeaux, celles-ci portaient une blouse orange, caractéristique des employés de la boutique

-C'est qui ces deux filles plutôt pas mal, demanda Drago lorgnant sur les deux filles

-Pas touche vieux pervers, ne reconnaissant pas Drago sous le polynectar, elles sont à nous, et nous allons bientôt nous fiancer puis nous marier, mais bon avant il faut convaincre maman, répondit Fred,

-Bon allons-y, au fait Harry, tu sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? Et laquelle entre les deux filles qui sont nos employées tu préfère ? Demanda Georges

-Oui, je sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment et celle que je préfère, regardant attentivement l'une et l'autre vendeuse, aucune elles sont toutes les deux sublimes, répondit Harry, cependant je préfère ma petite amie, vous aurez peut-être un jour l'honneur de la rencontrer, reprit-il

-Dans ce cas nous allons commencer la visite, dit Fred, dans cette première salle, il y a toutes nos inventions que nous avons fait lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, comme les nougats Néansant, les crèmes canaris, les feux Fuseboum, les marécages portables, les fausses baguettes magiques, des plumes auto correctrices, des boîtes à flemme, puis nous avons ajouté des dragées safari et jungle, qui te transforme en animal de la jungle ou de la savane, et la gaz étrangleur, reprit-il

-Il y aussi les boules de cristal de toc, qui te font prédire n'importe quoi, des siège de WC mordeur, tu t'assoit dessus, il te morde, tu vois où est ce que je veux dire, les dentier Piranha, il s'accroche à tes doigts et ne te lâche plus, nous avons aussi des filtres d'amour plus ou moins puissant, des Petikiki qui est une potion qui fait avoir à celui qui la boit un petit kiki comme le dit le nom, nous avons aussi des cacahouètes éternueuses, ensuite des mini kit deluxe qui sont en fait un mélange de tout ce qu'on a, à oui j'allais oublier pour les filles qui pense qu'elles ont une petite poitrine, il y a lollypop, qui te fait avoir une poitrine conséquente pour attirer le regard des garçons, continua Georges, et pour terminer les déflagration deluxe

-Les futurs nouveautés à venir sont les, les dragons de feux, le kit douche froide, les bonbons à hoquet, voilà pour ce rayon, déclara Fred, nous avons aussi un rayon très sérieux qui nous rapporte beaucoup avec le retour de tu sais qui, c'est notre nouveau rayon DCFM.

-Je ne croyais pas que vous feriez un jour quelque chose de sérieux ! s'exclama Lupin

-Cher maraudeur, tout le monde peut se tromper, répondit Georges, il faut vivre avec son temps, et puis si tu savais le nombre de personne ne sachant pas lancé un Patronus ou un sort de bouclier tu serais très surpris, donc dans le rayon DFCM nous avons de la poudre de feu, tu la jette par terre, et des flammes jaillissent, il y a aussi les montres lance Patronus, les lassos Incarcerem, tu les lances sur un ennemi et celui-ci se retrouve directement attaché, nous vendons aussi du Véritaserum, et du polynectar, des gants bouclier, tu tends ta main en avant et le sort est repoussé, sauf les sorts puissants, on vend aussi des capes d'invisibilité, termina Georges

-Et nous avons des commandes en masse du ministère pour ces derniers articles, sinon les prochaines nouveautés à venir, sont les boomerang à tête chercheuse, les anneaux de feu, et beaucoup d'autre chose, reprit Fred, enfin notre toute dernière invention c'est les tatouage qui bouge comme les personnages de choco-grenouilles, termina-t-il

-C'est pas idiot j'aimerais bien m'en faire un ! S'exclama Harry

-Comme tu veux viens avec un croquis de ce que tu veux que l'on te fasse et nous te le ferons sans problème, répondirent les jumeaux

-Ok ! cependant je veux que ce soit un tatouage immobile, répondit Harry

-Comme tu veux Harry, tu viendras nous voir lors de ta prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard, car nous allons ouvrir un nouveau magasin là-bas

-J'achète donc de la poudre de feu et un kit deluxe, dit Harry sortant déjà sa monnaie

-Non Harry, tu es notre principal actionnaire et donc nous ne voulons pas de ton argent tu nous en as assez donné, répondit Fred

-Je suis désolé mais nous allons devoir y aller j'ai quelque course à faire du coté moldu ! s'écria Harry quand il regarda qu'il était pas loin d'être midi, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas acheté ses billets de train pour partir le lendemain ni aucun de ce qui lui était demandé dans la liste. »

**Les cinq personnes quittèrent la boutique, et se retrouvèrent dix minutes plus tard du coté moldu, il allèrent dans un magasin de camping et de chasse. Harry acheta deux gourdes, un couteau de chasse, un duvet, comme l'était indiqué sur la liste, il acheta aussi des barres de céréales en grande quantités, et des fils de nylon. Il sortit du magasin et rangea tout dans sa malle. Il acheta le reste qui lui était demandé, puis ensuite ils allèrent à la gare. Harry acheta un billet pour Plymouth, ensuite il devrait prendre un bus qui le conduirait à Penzance, une ville à l'extrémité sud-est de l'Angleterre, là où se situait le camps d'entraînement. Ils furent rentrés chez les Dursley en fin d'après-midi. Demain ce serait un grand jour pour Harry.**


	10. Note de l'auteur

Note de l'auteur:

Bon comme certains devaient s'y attendre depuis plusieurs mois voir années, j'abandonne cette fic. Ce n'est pas par plaisir que je le fais car je hais ne pas terminer ce que j'ai commencé. J'abandonne cette fic pour deux principales raisons, la première est que j'ai changé de style d'écriture et de deux cette fic est un ramassis d'idée sans cohérence et avec des personnages tous plus puissant les uns que les autres. En relisant cette fic récemment, je me suis encore demandé comment j'avais pu écrire une fic n'ayons pas peur des mots aussi nulle.

Je remercie néanmoins toutes les personnes qui l'ont suivi, si des personnes souhaitent la poursuivre, libre à eux, je leur donnerais même les différentes versions de l'histoire, mais n'ayant pas de trame narrative rédigée je ne sais pas si cela leur sera utile.

Petite précision concernant, mes deux autres fics en cours:

-**Vie future, vie passée:** Je l'ai relu récemment, et j'aime assez les idées contenues dans cette fic. le style d'écriture étant toujours le même je pense pouvoir peut être la poursuivre. Néanmoins je ne serais pas contre un coup de main, afin d'en gros coécrire cette fic. Je souhaitais à l'époque que cette fic soit assez conséquente, avec au moins un deuxième saut dans le temps. Ensuite, il me faudrait rédiger la trame narrative. Je cherche donc un écrivain et/ou une béta, car cette fic est remplie de fautes d'orthographe afin de la poursuivre.

-**Le choix de sa destinée**: Je ne vais pas vous le cacher malgré les reviews reçues cette année, je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette fic. En effet elle comporte déjà un défaut de HP et la renaissance de la table ronde, c'est à dire un nombre de personnages créés important et parfois redondant vis à vis des personnages existants. Celui qui me vient directement à l'esprit est le personnage de Morgana Claw, en fait il correspond de plus en plus au caractère qu'aurait du avoir Daphné si JKR avait développé un peu plus le personnage. Donc il est clair désormais, que si je dois reprendre cette fic il faut que je corrige la présence de Morgana en plus des fautes d'orthographe, je souhaiterais donc avoir différents avis, donc envoyez moi des MP, je prendrais tous vos avis en compte.

Ensuite, j'ai d'autres projets concernant Harry Potter, qui sont pour le moment en train de dormir sur mon PC et dont j'ai quelques chapitres de rédigé sur lesquels j'ai travaillé depuis deux ans:

-Crossover HP/SW, la trame narrative est presque complétée, et j'ai déjà rédigé les deux premiers chapitres. Pour faire simple, Harry est trahi par ses amis après la bataille de Poudlard, il est donc condamné à mort, et a choisi de traverser le voile dans l'espérance de retrouver Sirius, il se retrouve dans le corps d'un enfant de 5 ans et apparaît au milieu du conseil Jedi, à l'âge ou obiwan est encore un simple élève du temple. Je me suis pas mal documenté donc les évènements respectent la trame générale des livres et film star Wars, mais je ne sais pas si je souhaite la publier sachant qu'elle risquerait d'être inachevé et que ça ne me satisfait pas.

-Histoire se passant après la bataille de Poudlard. Comme bon nombre d'entre vous, je n'ai pas été satisfait par la fin du dernier tome c'est pourquoi je souhaiterais pouvoir rédiger une fic se passant après Poudlard. J'ai trois chapitres rédigés, et la trame narrative complète. Je souhaiterais faire une fic courte ayant au maximum 15 chapitres. Harry est envoyé préventivement à Azkaban suite au meurtre de son oncle et de sa tante par quelqu'un se faisant passé pour lui. Son cousin est le seul survivant. Je souhaiterais pouvoir développer une vision un peu plus complexe du monde fabuleux d'Harry Potter. Manipulation et trahison sont au rendez-vous.

Voilà pour ce qui est du futur des fics, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu en abandonnant cette fic, et j'aimerais pouvoir poursuivre au moins une des deux déjà en cours et peut être publier une nouvelle fic.

Bonne soirée, et n'hésitez pas à envoyer des mp ou des reviews si vous êtes intéressé par l'une des fics ou bien si vous souhaitez simplement me donner des idées


End file.
